Bones grow from the middle to both ends
by meandmyinsanity
Summary: Lizzie Bennet kannte sich mit einer Menge Dingen aus. Wie man am besten OneNightStands und Kater loswird, Charlotte davon abhält blödsinnige Dinge zu tun, ihre Mutter, Heilsteine und Hochzeiten erträgt und am wichtigsten, WIE MAN EIN MEDIZINSTUDIUM ÜBERLEBT! Doch all diese Fähigkeiten helfen ihr so gar nicht mit einem gewissen William Darcy umzugehen. Ihrem verdammten Professor.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Das Erste, was sie spürte, war die Wärme.

Sie spürte die Laken um ihre Beine, zwischen ihren Füßen und den Rand des Baumwollstoffes, der ihren Rücken kitzelte.

Sie spürte die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Rücken, wie sie über die nackte Haut tanzten, Muster malten, sie zu kitzeln schienen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, konnte die dichtere Wärme ihrer Haare spüren, die ihren Nacken und Schultern bedeckten.

Sie war sich ihrer Hände unter dem Kissen bewusst, wie auch des glatten weichen Stoffes unter ihrer Wange. Sie drehte sich leicht zur Seite, zog die Knie ein Stück an, wurde sich bewusst, dass sie nackt war.

Und dann brauchte es ihre gesamte Willenskraft, um nicht die Augen aufzureißen, aus dem Bett zu springen und nach ihren Klamotten zu greifen, wie nach einem rettenden Anker.

Was zur Hölle war passiert?

Sie spürte das Prickeln in ihrer Kehle, bis hinunter in ihren Magen, so als hätte sie das Adrenalin getrunken, das nun neu in ihren Adern aufbrandete.

Sie atmete ein und hielt erschrocken inne, als sie den Geruch nach ihm inhalierte. Eine Mischung aus Zigaretten und Zitronen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nicht rauchte. Das tat niemand von ihnen.

Etwas wie Bedauern kroch ihre Finger, ihre Waden, ihre Kehle hoch, sammelte sich in dem Kloß in ihrem Hals, den sie die letzten Monate so gut kennen gelernt hatte.

Was hatte sie getan?

Eine andere Wärme berührte auf einmal die empfindliche Haut ihres Rückens, tanzte wie die Sonnenstrahlen mit dem Unterschied, dass es kein Licht war, das sie berührte, sondern Haut auf Haut und Knochen gegen Knochen.

Und die Gänsehaut die sie erregte war genauso echt, wie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, Muster malend.


	2. Chapter 1 Shit

**A/N: Okay, also hier das erste (wirkliche) Kapitel abseits vom Prolog;) Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction-Story, ich schreibe normalerweise an meinen eigenen Geschichten, aber die ganze Pride-and-Prejudice Fanfiction hier hat mich wirklich inspiriert;) Es gibt einen groben Plan für die Story, also vorab ein paar Infos: -meine Charaktere fluchen und/oder benutzen Alltagssprache (es ist nicht drastisch, aber definitiv T-Rating würdig), sie haben außerdem kein Problem mit Körperkontakt, auch wenn ich nichts explizites schreibe (das ist kein Porno, Leute;) okay, das also vorab..  
**

**wie gesagt, das ist meine erste Fanfiction-Story, ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung:) um ehrlich zu sein werde ich wahrscheinlich kreischend vor dem PC sitzen, wenn eine reinflattert;) **

**Kapitel 1 **

_ Oder in anderen Worte: Shit..._

Lizzie war zu spät gekommen an diesem Morgen, dem ersten Tag im neuen Semester.

Verkatert von der Wiedersehensfeier mit Charlotte, die sich von „nur ein Drink bei Phillip's" (der Bar unter ihrer schäbigen Zweizimmerwohnung) zu einer Tour durch verschiedene Clubs, einem betrunkenen Wettrennen an der Uferpromenade entlang und einem anschließendem Kollaps in der ebenso schäbigen Wohnung von zwei Typen entwickelt hatte.

Zwischen dem Augenblick, in dem der Blonde, größere von beiden seine Zunge in ihren Mund steckte und dem Moment, als seine Hand unter ihr Shirt wanderte, hatte sich _gottseidank_ ihr Kopf so weit geklärt, dass sie sich loslösen, Charlotte schnappen, die an dem anderen, kleineren Typen mit den schwitzigen Händen zu kleben schien und mit ihr zusammen das nächstbeste Taxi nach Hause nehmen können.

Der Morgen danach war brutal gewesen, Lizzie hatte vergessen ihren Wecker zu stellen und war bloß um halb neun wach geworden, weil ihre völlig durchgedrehte Mutter es für die beste Zeit hielt, ihrer Tochter per Telefon von ihrer neuesten New-Age-Wunderheilmethode zu erzählen.

„Heilsteine, Lizzie! Mrs Long von gegenüber hat sie mir empfohlen! Sie sagt, Rosenquarze haben bei Richards Potenzproblemen wahre Wunder gewirkt!"

„Mom!", hatte Lizzie gestöhnt und das Handy auf der Matratze neben ihrem Ohr platziert, die schrille Stimme ihrer Mutter war auch so unüberhörbar.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie recht hat, Agatha ist in solchen Dingen sehr bewandert, ihre Nichte, die Luise, hält sie immer auf dem Laufenden... wie auch immer, Lizzie, deswegen hab ich nun eine Reihe davon für deinen Vater-"

„Mom!" Schon etwas wacher hatte sie sich entsetzt halb aufgerichtet, bevor ihr Kopf dazwischen gekommen war und sie wieder auf das Kissen zwang. Ihre Mutter tönte unterdessen munter weiter.

„Tu nicht so entsetzt, Madame, als wäre es so unvorstellbar, dass zwei reife Erwachsene noch ein aktives Sexleben führen." Lizzies Kehle entrang sich bloß nur noch ein weiteres Stöhnen, was allerdings auch auf den hämmernden Kopfschmerz zurückführbar wäre, der nun einsetzte. „...auch wenn es bei mir und deinem Vater..."

„Mom, ich muss los", unterbrach sie die Tirade ihrer Mutter, bevor sie noch Sachen enthüllte, die Lizzie wohl nur noch in einer Therapiestunden wieder loswerden würde.

„Warte, Lizzie!", schrillte ihre Mutter. „Jane sagt, sie kommt dieses Wochenende bei dir vorbei, sie wollte dir eigentlich selber Bescheid sagen, aber ich habe abgewinkt und ihr erzählt wie überflüssig, das doch wäre, wo ich dich doch selber anrufen wollte, um dir von dieser wunderbaren Idee von Mrs Long zu erzählen-"

„Jane kommt?", fragte Lizzie, hellwach auf einmal.

„Ja! Sie hat am Samstag ein Vorstellungsgespräch in der Stadt! Es ist wohl eine sehr kurzfristige Sache, sonst hätte sie dir bestimmt früher Bescheid gesagt!"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jane auf Jobsuche ist?", murmelte Lizzie in ihr Kissen, halb erfolgreich den Kopfschmerz erdrückend.

Jane, ihre älteste Schwester, war Lehrerin an der örtlichen Grundschule in Meryton, ihrer Heimatstadt, und der gutherzigste Mensch, den Lizzie kannte.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an diesen jungen Mann, mit dem Janie ausgegangen ist?"

„Der Doktor?"  
„Genau der! So ein wohlerzogener, gutaussehender Mann und reich noch dazu! Sein Name ist Bingley!"

„Wie der Kaufhaustycoon?"  
„Sein Sohn! Er hat als Chirurg ein paar Eingriffe im Netherfield Hospital vorgenommen, Jane hat ihn dort getroffen, als einer ihrer Schützlinge in die Notaufnahme musste-schreckliche Geschichte, weißt du..."  
„Jap, ich erinnere mich daran", erwiderte sie, Augen geschlossen, während sie ihrer Mutter lauschte.

„Wie auch immer! Die beiden haben sich getroffen und sind nun so gut wie verlobt!"

„Verlobt?!" Das ihre Lieblingsschwester ihr nichts von ihrer Verlobung erzählt hatte, war extrem seltsam, Vorsicht was Gefühle und Beziehungen betraf hin oder her.

„So gut wie!", ließ ihre Mutter freudestrahlend hören und die hohe Tonlage ließ Lizzies Ohren schmerzen. „Er vergöttert sie! Wer könnte das auch nicht, bei meiner süßen, kleinen Janie..."

Na gut, das erklärte vieles... ihre Mutter war mal wieder vollkommen irrational.

„Also warum jetzt das Jobinterview?"

„Nun Charles geht zurück in die Stadt und die beiden wollen keine Fernbeziehung führen, also zieht Jane jetzt zu ihm und ist nun auf der Suche nach einer neuen Anstellung als Lehrerin... Warum er aber nicht hierher zieht ist mir unerklärlich. Meryton ist so ein hübsches Städtchen, die Ärzte im Krankenhaus lieben ihn und Jane hat hier ihren Job, außerdem ist der Schulbezirk einer der besten und die Nachbarschaft ist perfekt für Kinder... abgesehen davon hat er versprochen, mindestens ein Freitagabenddinner bei uns zu besuchen-"

„Mom, ich bin sicher, er wird noch zahlreiche Dinner bei dir besuchen, wenn die Sache mit ihm und Jane wirklich so ernst ist, wie du-"

„Was sagst du da?! Natürlich ist es ernst, er liebt sie!"

„Ich meine ja nur-"

„Papperlapap! Red keinen Unsinn, Kind, ich bin sicher, dass Janie schon ziemlich bald einen hübsch funkelnden Ring um den Finger tragen wird!"

„Mom..." Lizzie kannte die Tirade ihrer Mutter über Ehe und Kinder zu genüge und wenn sie sie jetzt nicht stoppte...  
„Wann trittst du denn nun endlich in den heiligen Stand der Ehe ein, Lizzie? Du hast schon lange nicht mehr jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht! Du weißt, ich warte auf Enkelkinder und die Uhr tickt!"

„Mom, ich bin 23!"

„Na und? Du weißt, ich war nicht viel älter, als-"

„Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach Lizzie sie, „ich muss jetzt auflegen, Mom. Sag Janie, sie soll sich bei mir melden, okay?"

„Aber Lizzie!"

„Bye, Mom!"

Sie klappte mit einem Stöhnen ihr Handy zusammen und das war der Moment, indem ihr Blick auf die leuchtend roten Ziffern ihres Weckers fiel.

„Shit!"

„Charlotte!", rief sie, während sie halb aus dem Bett sprang, halb fiel. Charlotte murmelte bloß etwas in ihr Kissen, als Lizzie ihre Tür aufstieß, Zahnbürste in der einen, Aspirin in der anderen Hand.

„Verdammt, Charlotte, krieg deinen verdammten Hintern aus dem Bett, wir sind so was von zu spät!"

Charlotte grummelte etwas Undeutliches und drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Charlotte?", rief sie aus der Küche, während sie den Wasserkocher anwarf.

„Ich hab gesagt, halt die Klappe!", brüllte Charlotte aus dem Nebenzimmer zurück und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

„Charlotte, wir müssen los!"

„Ich komm nicht mit!"

„Es ist die erste Vorlesung, schon vergessen?"  
„Fick dich", war alles, was Charlotte erwiderte.

„Na, vielen Dank."

Sie ließ Charlotte in der Wohnung zurück und marschierte in einem übergroßen, grauen Sweatshirt, Leggins und Boots, ihre Haare ein mit drei Bürstenstrichen und einem lockeren Haargummi kaum gebändigtes Chaos, die Straße hinunter zur U-Bahn.

Sie war nicht hoffnungslos zu spät, wenn sie jetzt schnell war, waren es vielleicht fünf oder zehn Minuten und so wie sie ihre Professoren kannte, verspäteten sich diese konsequent um das bekannte akademische Viertel.

Die Luft draußen roch nach Blättern, Wind und Herbst, die Boten des späten Septembers und ihre Kopfschmerzen waren beinahe verschwunden, als sie schließlich, das Institut erreichte. Mit der Thermoskanne in der Hand lief sie die breite Eingangstreppe hoch und den Weg zum Hörsaal entlang und sah gerade noch, wie die Tür langsam geschlossen wurde.

„Warte!", rief Lizzie aus und schlitterte den Fliesenboden entlang auf die Tür zu. Sie schlüpfte knapp zwischen dem schmalen Spalt in den Hörsaal, bevor die Tür knallend ins Schloss fiel und Lizzie erleichtert ausatmete.

„Sie sind zu spät", ertönte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme hinter ihr. Sie sah auf. Groß, blass, dunkle Haare, klassisches Profil. Er trug einen Anzug und sah aus, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch in einer Bank.

Neuling, dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen, die sind immer noch so übereifrig.

„Ja, Blitzmerker", schoss Lizzie zurück und stapfte die Stufen zu den Sitzreihen hinauf, die größtenteils schon von Studenten besetzt waren.

„Vielleicht, Miss-"

„Bennet." Sie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und zog die Knie an.

„Miss Bennet, vielleicht sollten sie ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten ein wenig runterschrauben und sich eher darum kümmern pünktlich zu ihren Vorlesungen zu erscheinen."

Sie reckte das Kinn, ein spöttisches Lächeln um die Lippen. „Und was genau befähigt Sie dazu, meine nächtlichen Aktivitäten einzuschätzen?"

Lizzie sah, wie sich sein Kiefer verhärtete und er seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresste.

„Sehen Sie?" Lizzie lachte in ihren Kaffeebecher hinein.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie zu spät sind."

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Rat geben, Mr-?"

„Darcy. Und nein, dürfen Sie nicht."

„Ich bin trotzdem so freundlich und erzähle Ihnen, dass bei Vorlesungen im Gegensatz zu Seminaren keine Anwesenheitspflicht besteht und so wie ich das sehe, hat genannte Vorlesung noch nicht einmal angefangen, also kriegen Sie sich wieder ein und verlieren sie diese Krawatte." Sie beäugte ihn genauer, die Krawatte hatte ein Muster aus kleinen Entchen. „Sie sollten definitiv diese Krawatte verlieren."

Er fasste an den doppelten Windsorknoten und der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, hätte eigentlich einen Herzinfarkt bei ihr auslösen sollen, brachte Lizzie jedoch bloß zum Lachen.

„Noch weitere Probleme mit meiner Kleidung, Miss Bennet?

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Bank Typ hatte nicht nur die Kleidung, sondern auch die Einstellung eines Finanzbeamten importiert.

„Dann wollen wir mit der Vorlesung beginnen", schloss er und stellte sich zu ihrem ungemeinen Entsetzen vorne ans Rednerpult.

Oh Shit.

Das anfängliche Entsetzen darüber, dass Bank-Typ, den sie für einen übereifrigen Studenten gehalten hatte, ihr neuer Ethikprofessor war, verblasste im Laufe der Vorlesung. Darcy war arrogant, hochnäsig und so verdammt unhöflich zu jedem, der es auch nur wagte, eine Frage zu stellen, dass sie gegen Ende der anderthalb Stunden noch nicht einmal so etwas, wie Reue, über ihre vorigen Worte empfand.

Nach einer kurzen Einführung in seine Biographie (Darcy war Unfallchirurg in Derbyshire gewesen und nun nach ein paar Jahren als Oberarzt zu dieser Professur zurückgetreten, dabei war er vielleicht gerade mal Mitte dreißig), begann er über seine Erwartungen an diese Veranstaltung zu sprechen, begleitet von mehrheitlichem Stöhnen und Fluchen.

Als Charlotte mit halbstündiger Verspätung (früher oder später schaltete sich bei ihr immer das schlechte Gewissen ein) doch noch auftauchte und Darcy sie scharf von der Seite anfuhr, hatte Lizzie schon beschlossen, dass der neue Professor ein ziemlich gewaltiges Problem mit Menschen generell und Studenten im Besonderen zu haben schien.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Charlotte flüsternd, Darcy hatte verächtlich zu ihnen hinübergesehen, nachdem „Miss Lucas!" sich neben Lizzie gesetzt hatte.

„Seine Freundin hat ihm den Sex entzogen, nachdem er sie, während eines Orgasmus, wegen Lärmbelästigung ausgeschimpft hat.

Charlotte kicherte und zog erneut den missbilligenden Blick des Professors auf sich.

„Der Typ sollte definitiv an seinen sozialen Fähigkeiten arbeiten", erklärte sie immer noch kichernd und schnappte sich Lizzies Thermosbecher voll Kaffee.

Lizzie schnaubte, während sie stirnrunzelnd Charlottes Diebstahl verfolgte. „Das würde unterstellen, dass er überhaupt welche besitzt."

Darcy fuhr fort, über seine Anforderungen und die Prüfungsordnung zu berichten und den Studenten entfuhr erneut ein entsetztes Stöhnen.

„Der Typ ist verrückt", murmelte Lizzie und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ich glaube, ich hab schon mal von ihm gehört", sagte Charlotte plötzlich und richtete sich auf. „Ihm gehört die Hälfte des Pemberley Research Institute."

„Die miserable Hälfte?", fragte Lizzie, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Der Typ ist sagenhaft reich, Lizzie!" Charlottes Augen leuchteten auf.

„Na warum lässt er uns dann nicht einfach in Ruhe und sich von irgendsoeiner blonden Botox-Schlampe auf Hawaii einen blasen?"

„Lizzie!", entfuhr es Charlotte.

„Was?"

„Er starrt dich an." Charlottes Blick huschte nach vorne zu Darcy. „Ich glaube er hat dich gehört."  
Lizzies Augen folgtem Charlottes Blick und trafen auf dunkle, brodelnde Gegenstücke. Sie lehnte sich zurück und stöhnte.

„Oh Shit."

Das Spiel wiederholte sich am Donnerstag, Darcy rezitierte vorne seine Unterrichtsinhalte und Lizzie versorgte Charlotte mit bissigen Kommentaren, bis diese sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte.

„Miss Bennet, wenn Sie nicht anderweitig beschäftigt sind, dann erläutern sie doch bitte ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema", drang Darcys tiefe Stimme zu ihr hinauf und der finstere Blick in seinen Augen sollte sie wohl zum Schweigen bringen.

Lizzie richtete sich auf, fokussierte ihre Augen auf die Tafel.

„Meiner Meinung nach sind beide Ansichten problematisch. Sexualität als genetisch determiniert zu sehen, führt dazu Homosexualität als genetischen Fehlschlag zu betrachten, während die Ansicht, dass sie von der Umwelt bestimmt wird, dazu führen könnte dergleichen als erzieherischen Misserfolg zu werten, oder als etwas, das man jemandem austreiben könnte. In beiden Fällen wären die gesellschaftlichen Folgen untragbar."

„Und was genau denken Sie, bestimmt Sexualität?"

Lizzie lehnte sich vor und lächelte langsam. „Beides."

Er sah sie an, Hände zu beiden Seiten des Rednerpults aufgestellt, er hatte diesmal die Krawatte nicht um und sondern dafür den obersten Knopf seines Button-Down-Hemdes geöffnet.

Er sah gut aus, soviel musste sie ihm zugestehen.

„Haben Sie auch Gründe dafür, Miss Bennet, oder scheint es bloß die einfachste Antwort zu sein?"  
Lizzie sah ihn an und legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich mag Punkmusik", sagte sie dann und tippte leicht mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den die Stuhllehne vor ihr.

„Und das sagt uns was, Miss Bennet?"

Sie sah ihn an, wieder der spöttische Zug um ihre Lippen. „Dass selbst Sie mir nicht erzählen können, das sei genetisch bedingt, denn ich versichere ihnen, ich habe niemanden in meiner Familie, der meine Musikvorlieben teilt und wenn es der Umweltfaktor wäre, müsste ich bei Top40Charts hyperventilieren." Sie legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. „Was ich nicht tue."

Es gab vereinzeltes Gelächter und mehr als ein grinsendes Gesicht in ihre Richtung und Charlotte, immer noch ein wenig atemlos, von ihrem vorherigem Kicheranfall, hatte Mühe ihr eigenes Gelächter zu kontrollieren.

"Somit müssen wir wohl daraus schließen, dass der Grund dafür irgendwo dazwischen liegt, daher meine prägnante Zusammenfassung, Professor." Sie sprach das Wort so sarkastisch aus, wie ihr möglich war uns sie war sich sicher, dass er es gehört hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Bennet, für diese einleuchtende Erklärung", erwiderte Darcy steif und Lizzie neigte den Kopf, wie zu einer Verbeugung, während sie unter ihrem Atem „pompöser Mistkerl", murmelte, was Charlotte fast von ihrem Stuhl warf.

_Sieh, Punkt für mich, Darcy._

**A/N: Okay, that's it. Das erste Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen;) Reviews appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 2 Barfuß

**A/N: So hier geht's weiter, zweites Kapitel und wir treffen auf Jane und Charlie.. Hurray! **

**Und weil ich es bei den anderen beiden Kapiteln vergessen habe:**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Pride&Prejudice leider nicht (schnief) und auch die Figuren sind nicht meine eigenen (schnief, schnief) naja, das war's mit der Depression, weiter geht's mit:**

**Kapitel 2**

_ Barfuß in viel zu großen Appartements_

Am Freitag rief Jane an.

Sie hatte Lizzie schon am Montag Bescheid gesagt, dass sie ab dem Wochenende in der Stadt sein würde – Jane würde mit Charles in sein Penthouse in der Innenstadt ziehen - ein Fakt, der ihre sonst so gefasste Schwester nervös (und wie Lizzie vermutete, flammend rot) stammeln ließ.

Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihre ältere Schwester ein wenig zu ärgern, freute Lizzie sich doch gleichzeitig mit ihr, wo Jane doch so glücklich zu sein schien.

„Oh Lizzie, er ist der beste Mann, den du dir vorstellen kannst! Er ist immer so nett und freundlich.."

_Ja, Jane, genauso beschreibe ich den Typen, mit dem ich zusammenziehen und einen Haufen Kinder zeugen will – als nett und freundlich..._

Jane hatte sie für Freitagabend eingeladen, zu einer Art Willkommensparty zusammen mit ein paar von Janes und Charles Freunden.

„Charlies Schweste Caroline und sein bester Freund William werden auch kommen... Oh Gott bin ich nervös..."

„Wieso? Ist er einer von diesen superverwöhnten Junggesellen mit zu großen Treunhandfonds und Mami-Problem, der seine Zeit zwischen London und L.A. in der ersten Klasse verschanzt verbringt und jedem seine völlig überzogenen Standards aufdrängt, weil man ihn auf keinen Fall dazu zwingen darf, das normale Toilettenpapier zu benutzen?"

„Lizzie!", hatte Jane entsetzt ausgerufen und nach Luft geschnappt, während Lizzie, das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, Lebensmittel in ihren Einkaufswagen lud.

„Oder er ist einer von diesen Businesstypen, die selten die Miene verziehen, sich hinter ihrem Laptop und Quartalszahlen verschanzen und um den Mund aufzukriegen mindestens eine halbe Flasche Wodka benötigen? Dazu hat er wahrscheinlich irgendeine Blondine auf Tahiti, die er mit Diamantschmuck bei Laune hält und ihr versichert, sie zu heiraten, was er erst machen wird, wenn er vierzig ist und keine Lust mehr hat, sich nach einer anderen umzusehen."

„Lizzie!"

„Was ist?", hatte sie kichernd gefragt, während sie das Regal mit den Müslipackungen entlang schlenderte und überlegte ob sie lieber Schoko oder Rice Crispies zum Frühstück wollte.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du zu viele Vorurteile hast, Lizzie?"

„Ich? Ich glaube, du hast eher zu wenige, Janie! Oder wie ist das nochmal mit Miss Sonnenschein-und-Regenbögen-und-oh-mein-Gott-ist-er-nicht-süß?"

„Lizzie, hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Ich mach mich nie über dich lustig, Janie", hatte Lizzie ihr versichert und ein Lächeln unterdrücken müssen, während sie nach der Schokopackung griff, nach diesem Tag hatte sie definitiv Zucker nötig.

„Also, wenn dieser Typ nicht so ist, wie ich denke, warum bist du dann so nervös?"

Sie hatte hören können, wie Jane zögerte. „Er...er bedeutet Charlie ziemlich viel und er... verlässt sich auf ihn... Ich denke, ich will einfach nur einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen... sonst..."

„Sonst was, Jane? Charlie ist ein großer Junge. Du denkst doch nicht, dass er alles stehen und liegen lassen wird, nur weil sein hochwohlgeborener Freund einmal die Miene verzieht, oder?"

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht...", hatte Jane beteuert, aber Lizzie hatte die Zweifel in ihrer Stimme gehört und ihrer Schwester versichert am Freitag da zu sein, um moralische Unterstützung zu leisten.

„Aber eines stimmt", hatte Jane zum Schluss noch kichernd bemerkt. „Charlie sagt, Will sei schon seit Jahren Single."

„Hört sich an, als sei er ein wenig zu anspruchsvoll", hatte Lizzie gemurmelt, während ihre Augen über die Regale der Süßwarenabteilung schweiften. _Wie so manch andere_, überlegte sie und dachte an ihren Ethikprofessor, der ihnen heute einen seitenlangen Aufsatz über Kants kategorischen Imperativ aufgebrummt hatte.

„Hört sich an wie du, Lizzie", hatte Jane immer noch kichernd bemerkt. Lizzie hatte eine Schnute gezogen, obwohl Jane das durch das Telefon wohl kaum hatte sehen können.

„Du willst mich doch nicht schon wieder verkuppeln, oder Janie?"

„Oh Gott, nein, Lizzie!", hatte Jane ausgerufen. „Er muss mindestens zehn Jahre älter sein, als du!"

„Na Gott sei Dank", hatte Lizzie bloß erwidert und ihren Wagen zur Kasse geschoben.

Und nun war sie wieder am Telefon. Aufgeregt und fast ein bisschen hysterisch schrie sie nahezu in Lizzies Ohr, dass ihr Zug Verspätung hatte, das Taxi nicht da war, und Charlie im Krankenhaus seine Schicht noch nicht beendet hatte und sie nicht abholen konnte.

Lizzie grummelte etwas und schälte sich übel gelaunt aus ihren Laken, es war zwar schon halb elf, aber es war einer ihrer seltenen freien Tage, also war es umgerechnet für sie erst halb sechs in der Früh.

„Ich hol dich ab", murmelte sie ins Telefon, während sie ins Bad schlurfte. Janes freudestrahlende, eindeutig _wache _Stimme ließ Lizzie zusammenzucken und auf die im Bad verstreuten Nagellackfläschchen treten. „Autsch."

Sie lieh sich das Auto von Craig, ihrem Nachbarn in Appartment 2C, der ihr, noch in Boxershorts und immer noch leicht zugedröhnter Miene, den Schlüssel aushändigte.

Craigs alte Kiste war ein roter Schrotthaufen, nur noch von ein paar wenigen Schrauben zusammengehalten, aber er erledigte zuverlässig seine Kilometer und es war die einzige Möglichkeit Jane vom Bahnhof abzuholen.

„Lizzie!", ertönte Janes erfreute Stimme, in dem Moment, in dem der Motor des alten Ford mit einem versackenden Geräusch vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude stehen blieb und kam mit ratterndem Koffer auf sie zu.

„Hi, Jane", brachte Lizzie heraus und umarmte ihre Schwester, bevor sie auf das Gebäude zusteuerte, aus dem Jane gerade gekommen war.

„Lizzie, wo willst du hin?", rief Jane und folgte ihr mitsamt dem Klack-Klack-Klack der Kofferrollen.

„Kaffee", war alles, was Lizzie heraus brachte und auch das einzige, was sie in den nächsten zehn Minuten murmelte, bis sie endlich einen heißen Becher dampfenden Cappuccinos in der Hand hielt.

„Ah, Koffein", murmelte sie und atmete tief ein.

Jane lachte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich kein bisschen verändert."

Lizzie blickte von ihrem momentan liebsten Gegenstand auf der Welt auf und in die veilchenblauen Augen ihrer Schwester, die im blassen Sonnenlicht zu schimmern schienen.

Jane trug eine Art tiefblaues Businesskostüm, halbhohe Absatzschuhe und hatte ihre blonden Locken in einen lockeren Dutt aufgesteckt. Trotz des eher formellen Looks sah sie genauso frisch und leicht und schön aus, als würde sie barfuß und im Sommerkleid am Strand entlang laufen.

„Und du siehst so perfekt aus, wie immer."

„Lizzie!"

„Und du bist immer noch genauso empfindlich, was Komplimente betrifft."

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Lizzie aus, als sie in der obersten Etage des Appartementkomplexes ankamen, das Charlies Penthouse beherbergte. „Jane, hast du das gewusst?"  
Ihre Schwester schob sich die übergroße Sonnenbrille im Jackie O-Style ins Haar und sah sich ähnlich überwältigt um.

„Und ich wollte bloß eine schlichte Party mit Sekt und ein paar Snacks machen", murmelte sie und ließ sich in eines der drei Sofas im Wohnzimmer fallen.

„Kannst du doch immer noch", erwiderte Lizzie und starrte aus den riesigen bis zum Boden reichenden Fenstern, die eine überwältigende Aussicht auf die Stadt boten.

„Oh Gott, Nein!", rief Jane aus. „Bei so einer Wohnung muss doch mindestens ein drei Gänge Menü, eine Reihe Kellner und am besten Champagner her!"

Lizzie sah sie spöttisch an. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht ein wenig übertreibst?"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht... Warum hat Charlie mir das nicht früher gesagt?" Sie sah zweifelnd zur Decke und dem riesigen Kronleuchter hinauf, der dort im Art-Déco Stil hing.

„Hat er nicht irgendwann zwischen den zwei Sätzen, wo es hieß: „Jane, ich liebe dich" und „Willst du bei mir einziehen?", erwähnt, dass er stolzer Besitzer eines Penthouse in der Innenstadt ist?"

Sie blickte um die Ecken. „Eines ziemlich großen Penthouse wohlgemerkt."

„Nein", seufzte Jane unglücklich. „Er sagte, bloß, dass er hier eine Wohnung hat und wir dort beide genug Platz hätten."

„Na Platz habt ihr hier definitiv. Für dich, für ihn und eure fünf Kinder. Wenn Mom das wüsste, hätte sie Krämpfe vor lauter Glücksgekreische."  
„Oh Gott, bitte nicht", murmelte Jane und versteckte sich tiefer in den Kissen.

„Keine Sorge", meinte Lizzie und hüpfte zu ihrer Schwester auf die Couch. Eng an sie geschmiegt, flüsterte sie: „Sie weiß es längst."

„Lizzie..."

„Komm, Jane. Wann wird Charlie wieder hier sein?"

Jane sah auf, bei der Erwähnung seines Namens schon gleich viel lebendiger. „Gegen fünf. Er sagte, ich soll mich um alles kümmern, was die Party betrifft."

„Okay, dann sollten wir vielleicht mit dem Einkaufen beginnen, meinst du nicht?"

Jane sah sie an, ein Aufblitzen von Lebensfunken in ihrem Blick und ein zögerliches Zucken im rechten Mundwinkel. „Okay."

„Na dann mal los."

Alles in allem war es noch nicht einmal so eine schlechte Idee gewesen, überlegte Lizzie Bennet, während sie mit angezogenen Knien im Einkaufswagen saß, der von Jane durch die irrsinnig langen Reihen des Supermarktes geschoben wurde und die Einkäufe zwischen ihren Beinen hortete.

Es hatte definitiv einen Vorteil die Menschen aus dieser Perspektive zu beobachten, sie beachteten einen nicht und übersahen, dass da noch ein Mensch im Korb saß.

Janes andauernder Monolog über mögliche Partysnacks, die sich mehr nach der Speisekarte eines 5-Sterne-Restaurants anhörten _(wer bitte kommt auf die Idee auf einer Party karamellisiertes, gegrilltes Hähnchen zu servieren?)_, erforderte bloß ein Minimum an Aufmerksamkeit und ein gelegentliches zustimmendes Murmeln, während sie die Sachen wieder aussortierte, die ihr besonders lächerlich erschienen.

„Wie läuft es übrigens in der Uni?", fragte Jane, als sie schließlich an der Kasse standen (oder in Lizzies Fall: saßen). „Das ist jetzt dein... 4. Jahr?"

„Jup", machte Lizzie und ließ das P wie eine Seifenblase ploppen.

„Und? Irgendwas neues?"

„Nur ein Ethikprofessor, der ein Arsch ist." Sie begutachtete die Eiskrempackung zu ihren Füßen. _Walnuss, ist das dein Ernst, Janie?_

„Lizzie!"

„Ehrlich, Jane", sie drehte sich halb in dem Metallkorb um. „Geht dir mein Name nicht allmählich auf die Nerven?"  
Jane verzog die perfekt roten Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Lizbit, du kannst nicht wahllos Leute als Ärsche bezeichnen, nur weil sie mal nicht dieselbe Meinung vertreten, wie du."

„Erstens, Jane, bezeichne ich nicht wahllos Leute als bestimmten Teil der menschlichen Anatomie; Zweitens, ist Lizbit fast so schlimm, wie das ständige Ge-Lizzie! und Drittens" und hierbei drehte sie sich vollständig um, „ehrlich Jane? Ärsche? Du weißt, ich bin total für korrekte Rechtschreibung und so weiter, aber „Ärsche"?"

„Ich bin Lehrerin, Lizzie."

„Ja", sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne. „Grundschullehrerin, Jane. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du dort oft Ärsche deklinierst, denn dann verliere ich wirklich mein Vertrauen in unser Bildungssystem."  
Jane lachte, der erste glückliche Laut von ihr in den letzten paar Stunden und Lizzie konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen.

Jane hatte diesen Effekt auf Leute. Schon als sie klein war, konnte ein Lächeln von ihr die Stimmung in einer ganzen Gruppe heben, selbst beinharte, grimmige alte Großväter verzogen die schmalen Lippen zu einem Lächeln, wenn kleiner, blondgelockter Jane-Engel vor ihnen stand und ihnen lispelnd (sie hatte eine Zahnlücke zu der Zeit) ein Stück Kuchen anbot (das war auf streng limitierten und überwachten Familienfeiern gewesen, also keine Gedanken an Pädophile oder andere Perverslinge bitte).

„Du hast eh kein Vertrauen ins Bildungssystem, Lizzie." Sie schob den Wagen ein Stück zur Seite um eine alte Dame mit einer Hand voll Möhren vorbei zu lassen. „Was mich, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, fast ein bisschen verletzt."

Ihre Schwester schnaubte und griff nach einer Reihe von Schokoriegeln, die an der Kasse auslagen.

„Solange du aufhörst Schimpfwörter zu deklinieren, hab ich vollstes Vertrauen in die Grundschule, Janie. Zumindest hilft sie unserer Wirtschaft beim Vertrieb von Tonpapier, Kleber und Glitzerstiften."

„Sicher, dass du da die Grundschule nicht mit dir selber verwechselst, Süße? Ich kenn den Vorrat in deinen Schreibtischschubladen und ich weiß, dass du von mir immer welche mitgehen lässt."

Lizzie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Jane eine weitere alte Dame vorbei ließ. „Was soll ich mit Glitzerstiften anfangen?"

„Das frage ich mich auch immer." Jane begann die Sachen auf dem Band abzulegen und stahl die Schokoriegel aus Lizzies Händen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Charlotte sie isst...", bemerkte diese dann, während sie ihrer Schwester aus dem Wagen heraus beim Auspacken half.

„Alles, was du glaubst, Süße."

„...ziemlich sicher... Neulich glitzerte ihre Zunge lila..."

Jane sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Alles, was du glaubst..."

Sie schafften es schnell zurück zu Charles und nun auch Janes lächerlich luxuriösem Appartement zurückzukehren (der Portier unten in der Lobby winkte ihnen freundlich zu) und die Schwestern begannen damit die Snacks für die Party vorzubereiten.

„Jane, ist das dein Ernst?", rief Lizzie zwischenzeitlich, während um sie herum Kochbücher aufgeschlagen, Gemüse geschnitten und Gewürze verteilt wurde, dazu zischte und dampfte es aus zahlreichen Töpfen, bis sie sich vorkam, wie in einer einzigen, riesigen Hexenküche. Anscheinend hatte ihr Aussortieren im Supermarkt zu gar nichts geführt.

Die beiden waren schließlich so vertieft in das Kochen und Dekorieren (Jane hatte sich das Farbkonzept auf der Rückfahrt zum Appartement überlegt und Lizzie half, in dem sie aus langweiligen lila Servietten interessante Märchenfiguren formte), als das Knallen der Eingangstür Charlies Ankunft anzeigte.

„Jane!", rief er und kam mit einem riesigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in den Koch- und Wohnbereich des Penthouse.

Das erste, was Lizzie auffiel, waren die wild in alle Richtungen abstehenden rotblonden Haaren und das Zweite, das große, strahlende Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das einen dazu brachte ihn wie einen großen Teddybären einfach knuddeln zu wollen.

„Charlie", rief Jane und flog, Disney-Style, in seine Arme.

„Hurray", murmelte Lizzie, lächelte aber, als Charlie (nachdem er sich irgendwann aus Janes Armen gelöst hatte) auch sie umarmte und Willkommen hieß.

„Jane hat viel von dir erzählt, Lizzie", meinte er gutmütig und warf Jane einen Blick voller Bewunderung zu. Lizzie schaute ihm amüsiert zu, er war genau wie Jane.

Charlie sah sich in der Küche um und blickte beeindruckt auf die sich auftürmenden Speisen und die Deko (Lizzie hielt momentan eine etwas unglückliche Version eines Schwanes in der Hand), bevor er sich in Schuljungenmanier gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Shit, das hab ich ganz vergessen, Will kommt gleich, er musste noch arbeiten und ich hab ihm angeboten sich hier umzuziehen, damit er nicht die ganze Stunde bis zu seiner Wohnung fahren muss."  
„Oh, okay", brachte Jane heraus, doch Lizzie konnte sehen, dass die Aussicht schon so bald Charlies besten Freund zu treffen sie ziemlich nervös machte.

Sie stand auf und legte den leicht schiefen Schwan auf die Anrichte, bevor sie Jane auf die Wange küsste. „Das ist mein Stichwort, Janie. Ich muss mich noch umziehen und du weißt, Charlotte davon abhalten, irgendwas ziemlich Blödes zu tun."

„Oh", machte Jane und stand ein wenig verloren in der Küche da, zwischen den summenden Töpfen und Haufen von Schüsseln und Tellern, die aussahen wie schwankende Türme.

„Komm, Janie", wisperte Lizzie ihr zu. _Guck mich nicht mit dem Blick an, du weißt das zieht nicht bei mir! _

„Du kannst dich doch auch hier umziehen", meinte Charlie dann, der Janes verlorenen Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Und was ziehe ich an?", fragte Lizzie mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Oh, du könntest dir was von mir leihen!", rief Jane auf, ein aufblitzendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das verblüffend wenig von seiner Überzeugungskraft eingebüßt hatte, seit sie das kleine, lispelnde Mädchen von fünf Jahren gewesen war.

„Janie...", sagte Lizzie zögernd, sie wollte ihrer Schwester gerne Unterstützung leisten, aber irgendwas in ihr sagte, sie sollte rennen und zwar weit.

(Ja, sie war leicht schizophren, aber sie gehorchte der kleinen Stimme in ihrem Kopf nur, wenn diese sie höflich darum bat.)

„Ach, komm, ich hab das perfekte Kleid für dich! Außerdem, was kann Charlotte denn anstellen? Du hast die Streichhölzer und Feuerzeuge doch schon letzten Monat konfisziert."

Lizzie legte den Kopf zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn. „Das stimmt."

„Okay, dann komm, Charlie kann den Rest erledigen... oder Charlie?" Jane hatte ihre Schwester am Handgelenk zu sich gezogen und sah ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an. Charlie sah verwirrt von einer Bennet-Schwester zur anderen bevor er nickte und nach Lizzies Schwanen-Figur griff.

„Komm, Lizzie!" Seufzend folgte Lizzie ihrer großen Schwester in das doch etwas überdimensionierte Schlafzimmer und dann in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank, wo Janes riesiger Koffer offen auf dem Boden lag.

„Meine anderen Sachen sind noch zu Hause", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. „Ich hole sie im Laufe der nächsten Wochen, wenn sich hier alles soweit eingerenkt hat."

Lizzie lächelte und nahm auf der Chaise longue (dort stand wirklich eine Chaise longue) Platz, während Jane in ihrem Koffer kramte, bis sie ein halblanges, fließendes blaues Kleid gefunden hatte und es Lizzie zuwarf.

„Los, anziehen", kommandierte sie, während sie nach ihrem eigenen Kleid kramte.

„Du wirst immer bestimmender", murmelte Lizzie während sie ihre Jeans aufknöpfte. „Das muss das große Schwester-Gen sein."

„Ach ja?", erwiderte Jane mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn das so ist, dann hast du es definitiv auch, denk nur an Lydia oder Kitty."

„Grr", machte Lizzie, unwillig über ihre völlig außer Kontrolle geratenen jüngeren Schwestern nachzudenken, während sie das blaue Kleid überstreifte. Es passte ihr überraschenderweise und noch viel überraschender war, dass es ihr gefiel, wie der weiche Seidenstoff über ihren Körper fiel. Es gab eine Reihe von Bändern, die unterhalb ihrer Brust geschnürt wurden und dann bis zum Saum fielen – Lizzie verhedderte sich so hoffnungslos in ihnen, dass Jane sie ihr aus der Hand nehmen und den Knoten entwirren musste, bevor ihre Schwester sich noch damit strangulierte.

Wenn es eines gab, womit Lizzie Bennet sich nicht auskannte, dann waren es (zu dem unheimlichen Verdruss ihrer Mutter) Kleider, sie bevorzugte einfache Dinge wie Jeans und Leggins und Baumwollshirts, die auch einmal eine Wäsche mit der falschen Temperatur überlebten.

„So", machte Jane, als sie das Wirrwarr endlich gelöst hatte und gab Lizzie einen leichten Klaps. „Ab ins Bad mit dir und wag es nicht völlig ungeschminkt wieder hervorzukommen."

„Ja, Mom", gehorchte Lizzie ihr mit einem Knicks und einem Grinsen, das Jane nur mit einem Augenrollen erwiderte.

Sie brauchte nicht lange in dem riesigen, wirklich riesigen Badezimmer und dabei deutlich länger um die Badewanne zu begutachten, die die Größe eines Whirpools hatte, als dafür, sich fertig zu machen.

Sie begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Wilde, dunkelbraune Locken, die noch kein Glätteeisen glatt bekommen hatte, Sommersprossen und schräg stehende grüne Augen, Lizzie wusste, dass sie nicht so hübsch und perfekt war, wie ihre Schwester, aber sie hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden, sie wollte schließlich Ärztin werden, kein Supermodel.

Es klingelte an der Tür und Lizzie wollte gerade das Badezimmer verlassen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie gar keine Schuhe für dieses Kleid dabei hatte und obwohl ihre schwarzen Boots mit den selbstangebrachten Nieten an den Seiten wohl für ein interessantes Fashion-Statement sorgen würden, glaubte sie nicht, dass Jane darüber sehr erfreut sein würde.

Sie begutachtete ihre Füße, die von der letzten Pediküre, zu der Charlotte sie geschleppt hatte, noch einigermaßen ordentlich aussahen und beschloss, es so zu versuchen.

_Wie schlimm kann es schon werden.._

Schlimmer offenbar, als gedacht. Lizzie war gerade aus dem Badezimmer hinaus und im Wohnzimmer angekomemn, als erneut die Tür aufging und sie eine Männerstimme fluchen hörte.

Sie wollte schon darauf antworten (irgendetwas zwischen „Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier?" und „Sie sollten besser auf ihre Ausdrucksweise achten."), als Charlie mit einem lauten „Hey, Will!", den Flur entlang auf den Mann zulief, der anscheinend sein bester Freund war.

„Verdammt, manchen Menschen sollte man wirklich die Fahrerlaubnis entziehen", fluchte der Neuankömmling. „Hast du die Schrottkarre da draußen gesehen, die direkt vor der Haustür steht? Ich musste drei Mal um den Block fahren, um einen anderen Parkplatz zu finden! Shit, verdammt, Charlie, du weißt, dass ist mein Parkplatz! Und überhaupt...Welcher geistig halbwegs gesunder Mensch fährt freiwillig so eine Rostlaube?"

„Ähhh", machte Charlie ein wenig verlegen, als Lizzie um die Ecke in den Flur bog.

„Das wäre dann wohl ich", erklärte sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und welcher erwachsene Mann heult herum, wie ein Baby, wenn er seinen Lieblingsparkplatz nicht bekommt?"

Der Neuankömmling sah auf, groß, blass, dunkelhaarig. Sie blieb stehen und ihr Mund klappte vor Schock fast auf, wie der eines Goldfisches.

„Oh Shit."

Sie war so was von gearscht.


	4. Chapter 3 Not Fair

**A/N: Die ersten Rewievs! Hurray! (führt Siegestanz auf:) Danke an urseli, mirelyn und den Gast names Smile? für eure lieben Worte, sie haben wirklich geholfen dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Meine erste PsychoKlausur hab ich jetzt auch überstanden (überlebt trifft's eher), also hab ich keine Entschuldigung mehr, nicht zu schreiben und das ist dabei entstanden:) hoffe es gefällt euch, ich liebe es Lizzie/Darcy Szenen zu schreiben:) und wie immer:**

**Disclaimer: Wenn es jemanden gibt, dem Jane Austens geniales Werk gehört, dann garantiert keiner 19-jährigen Psychologiestudentin, also Nein, mir gehört nichts davon :( **

**Kapitel 3 **

_ Wer zur Hölle hat dir erzählt, das Leben sei fair? _

Eine der ersten Lektionen, die man im Leben lernt, ist die Tatsache, dass es alles andere als fair ist. Mit anderen Worten: Das Leben ist ein Miststück und es streckt dir gerne die Zunge heraus.

Nun, wenn man erst sechs Jahre alt ist und quengelt, warum die anderen in der Schule denn länger fernsehen dürfen, formulieren Eltern den Satz gerne mal in ein entnervtes Stöhnen und „ist halt so" um (letzteres kannte Lizzie eher von ihrem Vater, ihre Mutter hielt lieber eine ihrer Tiraden über die Undankbarkeit ihrer zweiten Tochter), wie auch immer, die Botschaft war die gleiche: Finde dich damit ab und mach das Beste draus.

Und das hatte sie getan, sie hatte es durch ihre verrückte Familie und ihre Schulzeit geschafft, egal was für ein Miststück das Leben sein konnte und sich einen Studienplatz in einer der besten Universitäten überhaupt gesichert. Lizzie wusste, wie man sich mit biestigen Widrigkeiten herumschlug, seien es drohende Deadlines, miese Freunde oder das absolute Arschloch von allen: Mathe.

Aber das hier schlug noch einmal alles.

Sie stand da, Mund halb offen, barfuß in einem knielangen Seidenkleid, gegenüber dem Mistkerl von Professor, dem sie nun ein Wochenende voller Recherche und Schreibarbeit zu verdanken hatte.

Professor W. Fucking Darcy. Der, nur nebenbei bemerkt, mit Vornamen anscheinend William hieß.

Er schien sich als Erster zu erholen.

„Miss Bennet", brachte er hinaus, deutlich unbehaglich. Charlies Blick wanderte irritiert von einem zum anderen.

„Professor", erwiderte Lizzie, immer noch die Arme vor der Brust, ein spöttisches Lächeln kroch ihre Lippen hinauf.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Charlie gutmütig, bevor er begriff. „Warte...Professor?" Sein Kopf rotierte zu Darcy, der nun wieder in seine übliche ausdruckslose Maske gefunden hatte.

„Jup", machte Lizzie. „Mein Professor für Ethik..."

„Ach Lizzie, beschwerst du dich immer noch über diesen Idioten?", mischte sich Jane auf einmal aus der Küche ein und kam ebenfalls in den Flur. Sie blieb ein wenig abrupt stehen, als sie den Neuankömmling erblickte, der fließende, weite Rock ihres cremefarbenen Kleides wehte um ihre Knie.

Lizzie grinste. „Wie's aussieht."

„Oh", machte Jane und auch ihr Blick rotierte zwischen Lizzie und Darcy hin und her, bevor es ihr dämmerte. „William... er ist dein Professor?", fragte sie ungläubig. Lizzies Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Jup. Nicht wahr, Professor?" Sie blickte zu Darcy, dem das Ganze sichtbar unangenehm war.

„Äh", machte dieser, während Charlie sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr einkriegte. Jane sah verwirrt und ein wenig nervös aus und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr extrem peinlich war, Darcy einen Idioten genannt zu haben.

„Herzlich Willkommen, William", bekam sie dann schließlich heraus und trat zu Charlie.

Darcy bekam so was wie ein Nicken zustande und schüttelte Jane die Hand.

„Oh Oh", machte dann Charlie und sah aus, als wäre er wieder einem Lachkrampf nahe. „Wenn du ihr Professor bist, Darcy, ist sie dann die Studentin, über die du dich beschwert hast? Die, die sich über deine Krawatte lustig gemacht-" Hier schnitt ihm ein indigniert aussehender Professor das Wort ab, indem er ihm seine Tasche in die Magengegend drückte.

Lizzie unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben, als sich die ganze Gesellschaft (ein keuchender Charlie, ein versteinert aussehender Professor und Jane, der die ganze gespannte Atmosphäre mehr als unangenehm war) auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte.

„Oh Lizzie, du hast ja gar keine Schuhe an!", rief Jane aus, als sie an ihr vorbeiliefen. Ihre Schwester sah hinunter zu ihren bloßen Füßen auf den dunklen Holzdielen und begutachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als überraschte sie die Tatsache.

„Du hast mir keine gegeben", erwiderte sie dann, immer noch das spöttische Lächeln um die Lippen.

„Und das hat dich davon abgehalten welche von mir zu klauen?" Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das tut es doch sonst auch nicht."

„Hey, das waren meine Schuhe!", rief Lizzie empört aus. „Ich hab sie mir nur zurückgeholt, nach dem du sie in deinem Schrank versteckt hast!"

Jane zog eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue nach oben. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, Lizzie, dass du sie zuvor schon einmal von mir geklaut hattest?"

Lizzie verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Ich hab sie nicht geklaut."

„Nein, ich hab sie dir zum Abschlussball geliehen, nachdem du in letzter Minute beschlossen hast, doch noch hinzugehen!"

„Oh Oh", rief Charlie und stieß Darcy in die Seite, der dunkelhaarige Mann verzog keine Miene. „Das hört sich nach Geschwisterliebe an, was Mann?"

„Was immer du sagst, Bingley", antwortete dieser knapp, die dunklen Augen auf die Bennet-Schwestern gerichtet.

Lizzie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der Mann war eine verdammte Statue, bevor ihre Augen aufleuchteten und ihre Lippen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzogen.

„Bingley?", fragte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde, wenn möglich, noch breiter. „Ach wie süß, seid ihr ehrlich welche von den Typen, die sich nur beim Nachnamen nennen?"

Sie legte den Kopf schräg, als Charlie (wieder) zu Lachen anfing, der Professor jedoch hob nur indigniert das Kinn an. „Ich verstehe nicht, was daran so komisch ist, Miss Bennet."

„Keine Sorge", sie lachte, doch ihre Augen blitzten. „Es ist vollkommen normal für Sie, das nicht zu verstehen. Hat etwas, mit männlichem Stolz zu tun und der Unfähigkeit sich Gefühle einzugestehen."

„Lizzie", hörte sie Jane zischen, doch sie winkte bloß lächelnd ab. „Solange ihr nicht anfangt mich und Jane, Bennet 1 und Bennet 2 zu nennen, hab ich kein Problem damit."

„Moment mal", warf Jane ein, dich sich nun zu Charlie gestellt hatte, einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen. „Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ich bin Bennet 2?"

Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin einfach so viel cooler, als du."

„Hey, ich bin die ältere von uns beiden!", beschwerte sich Jane, aber ihr amüsiertes Lächeln brach doch durch.

„Großartigkeit geht vor Alter", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem Seitenblick auf Darcy, dessen eingefrorene Pose zeigte, dass er am liebsten überall, nur nicht hier gewesen wäre.

„Heißt es nicht eigentlich: Alter geht vor Schönheit?", konterte Jane immer noch lächelnd (ein Grinsen, das von Charlie gespiegelt wurde, während Darcy's Eismiene den perfekten Kontrast zur anderen Seite bildete.

_Man sollte die drei fotografieren und das Bild „Happy Happy and Frustrated" nennen_, überlegte sie, erheitert bei dem Gedanken an die Gesichter der hypothetischen Galeriebesucher.

„Aber nein", erwiderte sie. „Dann würdest du ja in beiden Kategorien gewinnen."

„Da muss ich ihr zustimmen", wisperte Charlie, der sein Lachen halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, in Janes Ohr. „Zumindest, was Letzteres betrifft."

Janes Gesicht nahm bei Charlies Kompliment eine interessante Rottönung an, die entfernt an die einer Tomate erinnerte. _Irgendeinen Nachteil muss blasse Haut ja haben._

Sie stahl einen Blick zu Darcy, der die ganze Szene bloß mit finsterer Miene verfolgte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Wir können uns auch abwechseln", schlug sie vor und tänzelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Jane lachte. „Wir besorgen dir erst mal ein Paar Schuhe, Bennet 1."

„Sehr wohl, Bennet 2", erwiderte Lizzie und verbeugte sich tief vor Charlie und Darcy, bevor sie Jane hinterher hüpfte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Jane!" Lizzie sah entsetzt von dem geduldig lächelnden Gesicht ihrer Schwester hinab zu den absolut mörderischen High Heels, die sie ihr hinhielt. „Soll ich mir etwa beide Knöchel brechen?"

„Das sind keine 7 Zentimeter, Lizzie, du wirst es überleben", versicherte Jane ihr. „Außerdem, sieh mal, sie haben ein Band um die Mitte, du wirst also nicht herausfallen."

„Danke für die Albträume, Janie", murmelte Lizzie, während sie das Seidenband beobachtete (es war blau, genau wie ihr Kleid). „Jetzt fürchte ich mich nicht nur davor, mit den Teilen umzuknicken, sondern auch davor, einfach vorne herauszufallen und mir die Nase an einer dieser Granitplatten in der Küche zu brechen."

„Komm schon, zieh sie an", bettelte Jane sie praktisch und sah sie aus großen, blauen Augen an. _Kein Wunder, dass Charlie Wachs in ihren Händen ist, es klappt bei mir ja auch jedes Mal..._

„Na gut", stimmte Lizzie grummelnd zu. „Aber du übernimmst die Arztkosten, okay?"

„Okay", stimmte Jane glücklich ein und pflanzte Lizzie einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor sie in Richtung Küche entschwand.

„Die Dinge, die ich für meine Schwester tue...", murmelte Lizzie, während sie sich in die Schuhe zwängte. Genau wie sie befürchtet hatte, gab das Seidenband so überhaupt keinen Halt.

Erst schwankend und dann zunehmend zuversichtlicher bahnte sie sich ihren Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Charlie und Darcy schon auf Zweien der drei Sofas Platz genommen hatten.

Sie ließ sich ein wenig undamenhaft auf die Couch gegenüber Darcy fallen und bewegte langsam ihre Füße. Sie lebten noch, Gott sei Dank.

„Willst du was trinken, Lizzie?", fragte Charlie und deutete auf die Flaschen, die auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch standen. _Überlass es Upper-Class-Kids den Alkohol zu besorgen..._

„Klar", erwiderte sie. „Was habt ihr denn da?"

„Whiskey, Rum, Brandy...", zählte Charlie auf und schwenkte sein eigenes Glas, zur Hälfte gefüllt mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

„Hört sich an, als wären wir in so einem hochexklusiven Herrenclub...", lachte sie. Darcy und Charlie sahen sich an. „Oh mein Gott, wir sind in einem Herrenclub!", rief sie dann aus, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen.

Charlie lachte auf. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber deine und Janes Anwesenheit läuft dem einfach zuwider."

Lizzie lachte. „Tut mir Leid euer Freitagabendritual zu torpedieren." Sie fing den Blick des Professors auf und zwinkerte. „Nicht eifersüchtig werden."  
Die dunklen Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich bei ihren Worten und sie sah zu ihrem außerordentlichen Erstaunen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht mit einem Schlag verhärteten, als würden innerlich zahlreiche Stahltore mit Karacho heruntergelassen. _Der Typ hat definitiv Probleme..._

„Also, was nimmst du?", fragte Charlie und Lizzie riss ihren Blick von Darcy los.

„Habt ihr Cola da?", fragte sie und beäugte den Rum ein wenig skeptisch.

„Klar", antwortete Charlie. „Brauchst du Koffein, oder was ist los?"

„Koffein ist immer gut", erwiderte Lizzie. „Aber ich fürchte, ohne Cola krieg ich keines von diesen Teilen hier runter." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ehrlich, das Zeug geht nur in Shots."

Charlie lachte, Darcy starrte. „Soll ich dir was aus der Küche holen?"

„Oh ja, bitte." Sei blickte auf ihre Füße. „Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, ob ich diesen Abend überleben werde."

„Warum ziehen Sie dann diese Schuhe an?"

Lizzie sah auf, überrascht darüber, dass Darcy anscheinend seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Sie lachte.

„Ein Tipp, Professor." Sie lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Stellen Sie nie Frauen und ihre Schuhe in Frage."

Seine Miene blieb unbewegt. „Das ist schon der zweite Ratschlag, den sie mir geben, Miss Bennet."

Lizzie seufzte. „Tja, Sie sollten ihm ebenso folgen, wie dem Ersten, Professor."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte sie das, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, war Charlie wieder mit der Cola da.

Sie füllte die Mischung in eines der Gläser, die auf dem Tisch standen, hielt auf dem Weg zum Mund jedoch inne und starrte eine Weile versonnen auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist los, Lizzy?", fragte Charlie, der ihr sein Glas zum Toast hingehalten hatte.

„Hmm, ich überleg nur grade ob ich diesen Abend lieber für Alkohol oder Schmerzmittel gehe", erwiderte sie, ohne den Blick vom Glas zu heben.

„Nun, Sie sollten auf keinen Fall beides zusammen nehmen", begann Darcy, der Blick aus seinen Augen war noch finsterer, als zuvor.

„Wieso?", fragte Jane, die aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Sie balancierte ein Tablett mit der einen und ein Weinglas mit der anderen Hand und ließ sich neben Charlie nieder, der sofort einen Arm um ihre Schultern schlang.

„Weil deine Leber sonst Frikassee ist", erwiderte Lizzie an Darcys Stelle, entnervt von dessen arrogantem Tonfall und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Schmerzmittel würden nicht ausreichen, um diesen Abend zu überstehen.

Jane sah von einem zum anderen und dann zu Charlie, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Oh", sagte sie dann ein wenig vorsichtig. „Das hört sich nicht gut an."

Darcy verdrehte die Augen bei ihren Worten, etwas, das den wütenden Funken in Lizzies Magen nur noch weiter entfachte.

„Man wird allerdings auch schneller betrunken", warf sie dann ein und zwinkerte Jane und Charlie zu.

„Ein schwacher Trost dafür, dass bei zu häufigem Gebrauch eine Lebertransplantation erforderlich ist" Das war Darcy. Schon wieder.

„Reg dich ab, Darcy", mischte sich Charlie ein, der ebenfalls Janes verwirrten Blick mitbekommen hatte und Lizzie spürte eine jähe Zuneigung zu dem neuen Freund ihrer Schwester in sich aufsteigen.

„Keine Sorge, Professor", fügt sie hinzu. „Nach Ihrem Vortrag wird hier niemand mehr auf die Idee kommen, Paracetamol mit Alkohol zu mischen."

_Und wenn, dann wird es Ihr Drink sein..._

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von Charlies gutmütigen Versuchen ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, als Jane auf einmal aufsaß und Darcy fragte, was er denn trinken wollte. Lizzie sah überrascht auf und bemerkte, dass der Professor der Einzige in der Runde ohne Glas in der Hand zu sein schien.

„Ich trinke nicht", erwiderte dieser auch schon knapp und presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

Lizzie lachte auf. „Sie sollten aufpassen, was Sie sagen, Professor."

Der düstere Blick richtete sich auf sie, sein Hand umklammerte die Sofalehne, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Und warum das?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang angespannt.

„Nun Sie sind nicht gerade eindeutig, Professor. Wollten Sie sagen, dass Sie a) überhaupt nicht trinken, b) keinen Alkohol trinken oder c) im Moment nicht durstig sind? Das Leben ist schon kompliziert genug, Sie sollten nicht die Leute auch noch dazu zwingen Ihre Sätze zu entziffern."

„Und schon wieder sagen Sie mir, was ich zu tun habe, Miss Bennet", erwiderte er und verzog die Lippen zu einem knappen Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Was soll ich sagen, Professor, Sie bringen, wie es scheint, das Schlimmste in mir hervor." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, die Augenbraue provozierend hochgezogen.

„Darcy trinkt keinen Alkohol", mischte sich dann Charlie ein, während er sein eigenes Glas nachfüllte. „Schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr."

„Ach ja?" Lizzie wandte ihren Blick wieder Darcy zu. „Und warum die Abstinenz?"

„Sie sind Medizinstudentin, ich denke, Sie kennen die physiologischen Folgen."

„Sie haben ein Alkoholproblem?" Ihre Braue zog sich, wenn möglich, noch höher in ihre Stirn. Darcy ließ so etwas wie ein Seufzen hören.

„Nein, Miss Bennet, und ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie das meine Privatsache bleiben ließen."

Lizzie legte den Kopf schräg, so als müsste sie darüber nachdenken. „Na gut", sagte sie dann schließlich, bevor sich ein kleines schmales Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Aber nur, wenn Sie auch meine Privatsphäre beachten, Professor."

Darcy starrte sie an, ein wenig verblüfft, wie es schien und fand nicht sofort Worte, um ihr zu antworten.

Jane und Charlie, die dem Austausch wie einem Tischtennismatch gefolgt waren, sahen beide ebenfalls ein wenig erstaunt an, bevor Charlie sich als Erster erholte.

„Ihr siezt euch immer noch?", fragte er, ein wenig ungläubig und wenig eloquent. Darcy riss seinen Blick von Lizzie los, die sich mit einem Seufzen in die Kissen zurückfallen ließ und machte Anstalten seinem Freund zu antworten, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Das muss Caroline sein", rief Charlie mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr. „Sie wollte früher hier sein, um Jane zu treffen."

„Dann werde ich mich umziehen gehen", kündigte Darcy an und stand ebenfalls auf. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos.

„Ich schick sie dann zu dir ins Schlafzimmer!", rief Charlie mit einem Lachen aus dem Flur. Darcy antwortete nicht, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gästeschlafzimmer mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Lizzie überlegen ließ, ob „fluchtartig" ein angemessenes Adjektiv dafür wäre.

Sie hörte Caroline Bingley lange bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer kam und selbst jetzt, zwei Stunden später dröhnte ihre Stimme noch immer in Lizzies Kopf.

Es gab ein paar Dinge an Menschen, mit denen Lizzie Bennet einfach nicht klarkam. Zum einen waren das Gerüche, abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Dingen wie Mundgeruch und Schweiß (Zwiebeln kamen an dritter Stelle), hatte sie ein dringendes Problem mit parfümierten Waschmitteln.

Es ging dabei noch nicht mal um die Duftnote (obwohl Jasmin-Hyazinthe eine wirklich schräge Mischung war), sondern mehr um die Tatsache, dass es so dermaßen künstlich roch, dass sich ihre Nase zusammenzog und sie glaubte einen Schnupfen zu bekommen (und wenn es etwas gibt, was Medizinstudenten nicht ausstehen können, dann ist es, wenn sie krank werden).

Zum anderen anderen war es der Musikgeschmack mancher Menschen. Wirklich, wenn jemand vorhatte sie zu foltern, benötigte er nicht mehr als einen CD-Player und einen Haufen Techno Schrägstrich HipHop Schrägstrich Charts Lieder, um sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Und es gab nie genug Alkohol um eine Party zu überleben, die aus solchen Liedern bestand.

Aber es gab eine Sache, die beide diese Eigenschaften übertreffen konnte und das waren Stimmen.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie jemandem zu hören musste, dessen Stimme auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise an ihren Nerven kratzte, musste sie sich festhalten, um die Leute nicht anzufauchen, einfach die Klappe zu halten.

(Sie hatte in der Grundschule von ihrer Lehrerin einmal einen Verweis bekommen, weil sie sich bei dem Vortrag einer Mitschülerin, die mit ausdrucksloser, schleppender Stimme über Elizabeth I intonierte, die Ohren zugehalten hatte).

Als also Caroline Bingley, ein 1,80 m großes, spindeldürres Klappergestell mit blonden Haaren und definitiv mehr als einer Brust-OP, hereingestelzt kam, musste Lizzie wirklich an sich halten, um die Handlung aus der Grundschule nicht einfach zu wiederholen.

„Haalloooo, Schäääätzchen!", rief sie, als sie Jane erblickte und pustete mit gespitztem Lippenstiftmund zwei Luftküsschen in die nähere Umgebung von Janes Wangen. „Es ist soooo guuut, dich eeeeendlich keeennenzulernen!" Mit klimpernden Wimpern und einer Stimme die in ihrer Oktavbreite der ihrer Mutter Konkurrenz machte (an besonders introvertierten Tagen, fragte Lizzie sich manchmal ob ihre Reizbarkeit, was Stimmen betraf auf Mrs Bennet zurückzuführen war) gab Caroline Jane einen Rundumcheck, bevor sie sie für „absolut entzüüüückend" erklärte und dann fragte, wo denn der liebe „Daaarcy", wäre.

„Er ist geflohen", erklärte Lizzie, bevor einer der Anderen einspringen konnte und Carolines Blick rotierte zu der bislang unbekannten Sprecherin.

„Und wer bist duuu?", fragte sie, Lippen in O-Form erstarrt.

„Elizabeth Bennet", erklärte Lizzie, die irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, sich mit vollem Namen vorzustellen zu müssen. „Janes Schwester."

„Wie..." Lizzie konnte sehen, wie sie überlegte und der Blick von Charlies Schwester wanderte von dem blauen Seidenkleid mit den Perlenschnüren zu den, mit einem Seidenband geschnürten Schuhen. „...niedlich", sagte sie dann und gab Lizzie die Hand.

Lizzie schüttelte sie, der Blick von Carolines Augen blieb trotz des übersprudelnden Lächelns kalt und sie fühlte sich an einen nassen Fisch erinnert.

Das war vor zwei Stunden gewesen und mittlerweile war die Party in vollem Gange. Darcy war irgendwann aus seinem Schlafzimmer wieder hervorgekommen, nur damit sich Caroline wie eine Klette um seinen Hals hatte hängen können. Lizzie hatte es mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und eindeutiger Befriedigung registriert.

Aus der Willkommensparty, die eigentlich mehr eine Art sittsames Zusammensein hatte sein sollen, war nun eine vollwertige Party mitsamt Musik und Tanzfläche geworden und Lizzie bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass erfolgreiche Businesstypen und Anwälte sich mit ein bisschen Alkohol ebenso aufführten, wie abgebrannte Studenten.

Jane tanzte unterdessen mit einem Tablett an Snacks durch die Menge oder wurde von Charlie seinen Freunden vorgestellt, wie auch immer, sie strahlte und das kompensierte fast, fast, Lizzies schmerzende Schuhe.

Sie hatte nach dem Tanzen eine Zeit lang eine Pause eingelegt, sie war es einfach nicht gewöhnt mit so hohen Absätzen zu tanzen und so passierte es, dass sie diese eine Konversation belauschte, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht hatte hören sollen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, Charlie." Das war Darcys Stimme. Anscheinend war er Caroline zumindest für den Moment losgeworden, denn die befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes inmitten einer Gruppe ebenfalls leicht schräg stehender Hungerhaken.

„Und ich weiß nicht, was du hast, Mann. Das hier ist doch eine super Party."

„Ebendrum. Eine Party. Du sagtest, das wird ein kleine Willkommensparty für deinen neuen Engel, nicht ein solches Event."

„Ach komm, Darcy, entspann dich!", forderte Charlie ihn auf. „Trink etwas und dann geh tanzen."

„Du weißt, ich trinke nicht, Charlie. Und deine Schwester ist gerade beschäftigt."

„Dann tanz mit jemand anderem, Mann, nur komm aus deiner Höhle heraus!" Zugegeben Charlie hatte zudem Zeitpunkt schon einiges intus, daher war sein Ausdruck vielleicht nicht mehr der Beste.

„Verlang das nicht von mir! Du weißt genau, was für eine Strafe es wäre mit jemandem tanzen zu müssen, den ich nicht kenne."

_Ach und mit Caroline Bingley tanzen zu müssen ist keine Strafe?_

„Warum tanzt du nicht einfach mit Lizzy? Sie ist deine Studentin, du kennst sie."

„Genau, Charlie, sie ist meine Studentin."

„Sie ist süß", warf Charlie ein.

„Sie ist ganz passabel, aber nicht hübsch genug, um mich zu reizen. Abgesehen davon, sie ist unglaublich nervig und es ist nicht meine Aufgabe kleine Mädchen zu trösten, die von ihrem Tanzpartner sitzen gelassen worden sind." _ Na vielen Dank auch, Darcy, in welchem Jahrhundert lebst du bitte?_

„Ach was, Darcy, deine Arroganz wird dich irgendwann noch in den Arsch beißen."

„Wohl eher nicht, Bingley. Geh du nur zu deinem Engel, du verschwendest hier bloß deine Zeit."

Das war es gewesen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie hinter der halb offenen Schranktür gestanden, beschäftigt damit Charlies iTunes zu durchforsten und hatte jedes Wort mitgekriegt. Sie überlegte, ob sie zu ihm hingehen sollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ein Arsch war, aber sie überlegte es sich anders und knallte einfach die Schranktür zu, nachdem sie Charlies Playlist modifiziert hatte.

Darcy fuhr beinahe herum und starrte sie erschrocken an, während sie grinsend an ihm vorbei auf die Tanzfläche marschierte.

Sie tanzte eine ganze Weile, bevor ihre Füße wieder anfingen zu schmerzen.

„Ich brauche was zu trinken", sagte sie zu niemandem Bestimmten und stakste in die Küche, um sich einen Nachschub an Cola und Rum zu holen und bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass da noch jemand in er Küche saß, bis sie die Kühlschranktür schloss und sich zur Anrichte umdrehte.

„Darcy, verdammt", rief sie aus und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen, den der im Halbschatten sitzende Professor völlig aus dem Takt geworfen hatte.

„Leiser bitte", erwiderte der knurrend und nahm ein Schluck aus seinem Glas. Wasser, natürlich, er trank den ganzen Abend schon nichts anderes.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass ihre Verlobte sie findet?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen und füllte ihr Glas mit Cola auf.

„Sie ist nicht meine Verlobte", spie er praktisch aus und knallte das Glas auf die Anrichte.

„Leiser, Professor, sonst werden Sie noch gefunden", spottete sie. „Die Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht einmal fragen, von wem ich spreche, sagt schon alles."  
„Ach wirklich?", fragte Darcy und Lizzie registrierte, dass er die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis über den Ellbogen geschoben hatte. Er hatte wirklich hübsche Unterarme, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum ihr das auffiel.

„Jup, Verleugnung ist ein Fluss in Ägypten." Er sah sie an und sie sah seine Augen in der Dunkelheit beinahe funkeln.

„Ich leugne nicht", erwiderte er und betonte jedes Wort einzeln.

Sie lachte kurz. „Natürlich nicht, Professor. Das würde ja allem widersprechen, was Kant je gesagt hat."

„Ich bin kein Vertreter von Kants Philosophie, Miss Bennet." Seine Finger tippten rhythmisch gegen die Kante der Herdplatte, vor der er saß.

„Tatsächlich?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das hat sich gestern Morgen aber noch ganz anders angehört."

„Ich sagte, ich bin kein Vertreter seiner Philosophie, Miss Bennet, nicht dass er nicht ein paar sehr interessante Ideen und Ansätze hat."

„Also mit anderen Worten, Sie lassen uns ein ganzes Wochenende darauf verschwenden ein Essay über den kategorischen Imperativ eines Philosophen zu schreiben, von dem Sie denken, dass seine Ideen ein Haufen Scheiße sind?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", erwiderte er, nun eindeutig in der Defensive.

„Nein, aber das werden sie am Montag, nachdem wir Studenten das ganze Wochenende für diese Sisyphusarbeit herausgeschmissen haben." Allmählich wurde sie wirklich wütend.

„Wir sollten wirklich Regeln für dieses Arrangement aufstellen", bemerkte der Professor anstelle einer Antwort, während sie ihr Glas umklammert hielt.

„Meinen Sie?", fragte sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ja, wie Charles sagte, wir siezen uns immer noch und das wird auf die Dauer ein wenig seltsam werden."

„Wirklich?", wiederholte sie ein wenig ironisch.

„Wir könnten uns einfach darauf einigen, dass wir Berufliches und Privates klar trennen. Wenn wir uns so sehen, bin ich nicht ihr Professor und Sie brauchen mich nicht dementsprechend anzureden."

„Und wie nenne ich Sie dann?", fragte Lizzie mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns.

Darcy zuckte mit den Schultern. „William vielleicht, oder Darcy, mir ist das egal."

„Na gut, Darcy dann." Er verzog die Lippen zu so was wie einem Lächeln und nickte knapp.

„Und wie darf ich Sie nennen? Lizzie, vielleicht?" Sie legte den Kopf schräg, als müsste sie nachdenken.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", erwiderte sie dann, genau in dem Moment, in dem ein neues Lied einsetzte (eines ihrer Lieblingslieder, das sie zu ihrem Erstaunen auf Charlies Ipod gefunden hatte). Darcy sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur die Typen, mit denen ich schlafe, oder mit denen ich befreundet bin, dürfen mich so nennen, da wir allerdings keines von beidem sind, schlage ich vor, Sie bleiben einfach bei Miss Bennet."

Er zog den Kopf zurück, seine Miene eine undurchdringliche Maske. Lizzie grinste und griff nach ihrem Glas, das noch halb voll war.

„Du hast doch nicht vergessen, Darcy, dass ich gerade mal „passabel" bin, oder?" Sie lehnte sich leicht zu ihm hinab. „Also, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, werde ich jetzt definitiv was trinken, ohne dass ich Angst haben muss, es könnte meine Note beeinflussen, nicht wahr?" Sie verengte ihre Augen.

„Das ist nämlich unser Deal, Darcy. Berufliches und Privates getrennt, du hast als Professor keine Ahnung, was ich in meiner Freizeit tue und es wird nicht die Art verändern, wie du mich bewertest okay?" Der Professor sah sie bloß an, eine Miene aus Eis auf seinem Gesicht.

„Viel Spaß noch mit deiner Verlobten!", rief sie dann, bevor sie wieder zurück auf die Tanzfläche lief und die letzten zehn Minuten in einem Strudel aus Körpern, Licht und Musik vergaß.

_Nimm das, Miststück! _

**A/N: Das Lied, das am Schluss läuft, ist Planetary von My Chemical Romance (they're so fucking awesome!), hört auf jeden Fall rein, wenn man die Lyrics mit Lizzy/Darcy im Hintergrund hört ist das verdammt genial (die Ironie bringt mich dabei fast um, na gut, vielleicht nur mich, aber wie meine Mama sagt, ich bin seltsam:) **

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und: Reviews appreciated:) **


	5. Chapter 4 Roboter und Zitronenlollis

**A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist endlich das neue Kapitel:) mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich vielleicht so was wie ein System einführen sollte, was Updates betrifft, aber momentan liegt es einfach völlig an meinem Zeitplan, ob ich schreiben kann oder eben nicht (wie in den letzten Tagen:) bin momentan ein wenig im Lernstress, das nächste Kapitel, kommt wohl erst in den Ferien... aber ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen und tadaa! hier ist es;) **

**Danke an all die Rückmeldungen soweit, ihr macht mich ganz glücklich, wenn ich sie lese...hach! ... an den Gast names Pemberley: Natürlich kommt Mr Collins (zwar noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, aber er wird definitv kommen) und Charlotte ist schon da;) sie sitzt doch zu Hause und futtert Glitzerstifte (lol:) (auch vielen Dank an die Rewievs zu "Like A Blue Flame", ich hätte euch gerne persönlich gedankt, aber es waren leider nur Gastrückmeldungen (vielleicht lest ihr das jetzt... wenn das hier irgendjemand liest...) BIG THANKS:)**

**Kurze Info zu diesem Kapitel: Das Lied, das am Anfang diskutiert wird ist "Samson" von Regina Spektor. Zum besseren Verständnis einfach mal kurz reinschauen, das Lied handelt auf den ersten Blick von den biblischen Figuren Samson und Delilah und ihrer Geschichte (Samson ist ein unbezwingbarer Krieger und wird von seiner Geliebten Delilah verraten, nachdem er ihr das Geheimnis seiner Stärke (sein langes Haar) offenbart hat. Er wird von den Philistern gefangen genommen und nachdem sein Haar nachgewachsen ist, rächt er sich und bringt eine ganze Reihe von Leuten um (Quelle Wikipedia)) es gibt auch andere Interpretationsansätze, aber das nur dazu;)**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

_Roboter und Zitronenlollis (oder: wie oft Charlie bei einem Frühstück fast erstickt wäre)_

Es war die Musik, die sie weckte.

Einen Moment lang war sie versucht, Charlotte durch die dünne Wand ihres Appartements anzubrüllen, endlich ihr verdammtes Radio abzuschalten, bis ihr einfiel, dass die Musik, die durch den Raum wehte, nicht in Charlottes Repertoire passte.

Es war Klaviermusik.

Lizzie stöhnte und versuchte diese neugewonnene Information irgendwie zu verarbeiten, als sie merkte, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Appartement befand und es daher unsinnig war Charlotte für die Musik verantwortlich zu machen.

Extrem unsinnig sogar.

Sie erinnerte sich daran mit Darcy diskutiert zu haben, selbst die Erinnerung daran ließ sie stöhnen und sich in den Seidenkissen wälzen.

Einen Augenblick... Seidenkissen?

Vorsichtig hob Lizzie ein Auge an und bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass sie anscheinend auf hellblauer Seidenbettwäsche gebettet geschlafen hatte.

Das sprach definitiv dafür, dass sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer befand. Lizzie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals in ihrem Leben Seidenbettwäsche gekauft zu haben (sie fand sie ebenso unsinnig wie durchsichtige Spitzen-BHs).

Andererseits sprach die Farbe auch nicht dafür, dass sie sich in dem Zimmer eines Typen befand, was ein ungemeiner Trost war und ein rascher Blick unter die lächerlich weiche Decke bestätigte ihr, dass sie _gottseidank _noch ein T-Shirt und ihre Unterwäsche trug.

Zu der Klaviermusik gesellte sich eine Stimme, Lizzie setzte sich abrupt auf und merkte, dass sie sich a) anscheinend in einem von Janes und Charlies Gästezimmern befand und sie b) dieses Lied kannte.

Auf einem Hocker neben dem Bett fand sie säuberlich gefaltet ihre Klamotten von gestern wieder, die sie rasch anzog, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Wohn/Küchebereich machte, der wie es aussah der Ursprung der leise vor sich hin plätschernden Musik war.

Lizzie bog um die Ecke und wäre fast wieder zurückgesprungen, als sie sah, wer am Tisch saß.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Darcy steif, als er sie erblickte und sah von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Morgen", murmelte Lizzie, dankbar dafür, so geistesgegenwärtig zu sein und halbwegs anständige Kleidung angezogen zu haben.

„Wo sind Jane und Charlie?", fragte sie, als sie keinen der Beiden am Küchentisch entdeckte.

Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Schlafen noch", erwiderte er, bevor er seinen Fokus wieder auf die Zeitung in seiner Hand richtete.

Wäre sie etwas wacher gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gefragt, ob er das an der Uhrzeit festgemacht hatte, aber so wie es gerade stand, war sie dafür definitiv noch nicht wach genug.

Sie stand ein wenig unschlüssig in der Küche herum, die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die großen Fenster hereinfielen, eindeutig zu hell für ihren Geschmack und überlegte, ob es zu spät war, um einfach wieder ins Bett zurückzukehren und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Darcy sah auf, überrascht, sie dort immer noch stehen zu sehen.

„Kaffee?", fragte er und gestikulierte zu der noch halb vollen Kanne, die vor ihm stand.

Lizzie überlegte, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen etwas grenzdebilen Eindruck gemacht haben musste, denn er sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den man als besorgt hätte interpretieren können, wenn es nicht gerade Darcy wäre, dem sie gegenüber stand.

„Klar", sagte sie dann, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel und sie definitiv Koffein benötigte.

Sie schnappte sich eine Tasse aus dem obersten Fach des Küchenschrankes – eine Idee, auf die nur 1,80 m große Menschen kommen konnten: die wichtigsten Utensilien ganz nach oben zu packen – und setzte sich auf den Stuhl Darcy gegenüber.

„Keine Morgen-Person?" Lizzie sah auf und bemerkte, dass Darcy sie ansah, obwohl starren es wohl eher traf. Sie rutschte ein wenig unsicher unter seinem intensiven Blick auf ihrem Stuhl herum und schlang ihr Sweatshirt enger um ihren Körper.

„Nein", sagte sie dann und er brach _gottseidank _den Blickkontakt, um zu seiner Zeitung zurückzukehren.

Sie schwiegen ein ganze Weile. Lizzie zog die Knie an, sie hatte vergessen Socken anzuziehen und begann leise die Worte des neu einsetzenden Liedes mit zu summen.

„Sie kennen das Lied?", fragte der Professor und sie spürte erneut seinen Blick auf ihr.

„Ja", erwiderte sie, sollte er bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen, seine Kommentare würden sie dazu bringen aufzuhören. Er sah sie immer noch an und sie bemerkte, dass er dasselbe Hemd trug, wie gestern Abend – ob er die Teile wohl massenweise kaufte?

Sie seufzte innerlich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Charlie Regina Spektor in seiner Sammlung hat." Lizzie konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie das gestern Abend nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hat er auch nicht."

Jetzt war es an ihr ihn anzustarren. „Führst du das auch noch weiter aus?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Er stöhnte leise und setzte sich auf. „Mein iPod", sagte er dann, als wäre es ein großes Zugeständnis.

Sie lachte kurz auf, bevor sie ihre Nase in ihrer Tasse vergrub. „Ich hätte dich nie für einen Regina-Spektor-Fan gehalten."

Er sah sie aus dunklen Augen an und sie fragte sich, ob sie jetzt Angst haben sollte.

„Meine Schwester", sagte er dann. Lizzie schnaubte.

„Ob du's glaubst, oder nicht, Professor, aber zwei Wörter bilden keinen informativen Satz."

Er sagte nichts, als er seine Zeitung zusammenfaltete und sie überlegte, ob sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn zu vertreiben. Doch er blieb sitzen und ob es möglich war, oder nicht, schien sich der Blick seiner dunklen Augen noch zu intensivieren.

„Sie hat die Playlist auf meinen iPod kopiert und ob Sie es glauben, oder nicht, Miss Bennet, ich genieße diese Musik durchaus."

Anstatt die Hände zu heben und sich zu ergeben, wie er es wohl gewünscht hätte, grinste sie bloß. „_School is out_?", fragte sie dann, so etwas wie ein Friedensangebot offerierend.

Er nickte und schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „_Samson_ ist ihr Lieblingslied."

Lizzie nickte ebenfalls, obwohl sie sie sich dabei vorkam, wie einer dieser lächerlichen Wackelköpfe, die man von Baseballspielern kaufen konnte. „Ja...", sagte sie langsam. „Über das Lied bin ich eigentlich auf Regina Spektor gekommen."

Nun zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie das?", fragte er und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse."

„Ich hab im letzten Jahr eine Arbeit über die psychologischen Aspekte einer Krebsbehandlung geschrieben, es ging unter anderem auch darum, wie Angehörige damit umgehen, jemand Nahestehenden leiden zu sehen und was für ein wechselseitiger Prozess dabei stattfindet."

„Sie denken in dem Lied geht es um eine Krebserkrankung?" Er reckte das Kinn und die schräg hereinfallende Sonne malte sein Profil in starken Kontrasten. Er sah wirklich gut aus, überlegte sie, auf eine etwas düstere Art und Weise. Seine Nase war etwas schief und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm jemand gebrochen hatte.

_Würde mich nicht wundern..._

Lizzie merkte, dass nun sie es war, die starrte und dass er anscheinend immer noch auf ihre Antwort wartete. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie, irritiert davon, dass sein Aussehen sie so hatte ablenken können.

„Und was ist mit der Geschichte von Delilah und Samson? Es könnte sich auch darum handeln, nur aus einer anderen Perspektive. Sie sagt, die Geschichte habe sie vergessen und die Bibel sie nicht erwähnt, was dafür spricht, dass Delilah Samson vielleicht nicht verraten hat, sondern dass es vielmehr gegenseitiges Einverständnis war."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so viel hatte sie ihn selten an einem Stück reden hören (und er hielt eine ihrer Vorlesungen verdammt noch mal).

„Für jemanden, der sagt, es handle sich um das Lieblingslied seiner Schwester, weißt du ganz schön viel darüber", erklärte sie ein wenig spöttisch.

„Also stimmen Sie mit mir überein?", fragte er, ein wenig zu arrogant für ihren Geschmack.

„Nein", erwiderte sie und kurz flackerte wieder das spöttische Lächeln um ihre Lippen.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich denke, dass es sich dabei vielmehr um eine Metapher handelt", erklärte sie dann und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich denke, sie will sagen, dass niemand von außen verstehen kann, was in der Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen passiert. Leute urteilen, finden einen Schuldigen und vergessen den vielleicht wichtigen Teil der Geschichte. In dem Lied scheint er zum Beispiel der Starke von beiden zu sein, er sagt ihr, sie habe es richtig gemacht mit dem Haareschneiden und er ist es, der sie küsst. Er ist kein Opfer, obwohl er am Ende stirbt."

Versonnen starrte sie einen Augenblick aus dem Fenster, bevor sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte. „Außerdem hat sie irgendwann in einem Interview gesagt, dass es sich dabei um einen Freund von ihr handelt, der an Krebs gestorben ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verpasste das kurze Aufblitzen eines Lächelns auf Darcys Lippen.

„Und das hat Sie in Ihrer Interpretation beeinflusst, Miss Bennet?"

Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber. „Nein", sagte sie dann, stirnrunzelnd. „Ich finde den Teil mit: _„Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head; he ate a slice of wonder bread, and went right back to bed" _schon ziemlich eindeutig."

Er nickte. „Vielleicht aber auch, weil Sie ihm Zuge ihrer Arbeit über Krebserkrankungen darauf gestoßen sind."

Sie setzte sich auf, ließ die Tasse ein wenig zu laut auf den Holztisch knallen, ein Missakkord, der die Stimmung im Raum sofort um 180° Grad zu ändern schien und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Du denkst also, dass meine Interpretation auf dem Prinzip der Ankerheuristik beruht?"

„Womöglich", erwiderte er knapp. Sie setzte an etwas zu erwidern, etwas, das entschieden unhöflich war, als das Tapsen von Füßen auf dem Parkett sie aus den Tiefen von Darcys Augen holte.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Jane fröhlich, gekleidet in Jeans und Tanktop, eine Aura von Sonnenschein und Leichtigkeit umflutete sie.

Lizzie war schon immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass ihre Schwester eigentlich eine Disney-Prinzessin war und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Darcy schien ähnlich geblendet zu sein, er faltete seine Zeitung wieder auf und verschwand samt Kaffeetasse dahinter. Charlie allerdings, der hinter Jane in die Küche gekommen war starrte nahezu hingerissen auf das blonde Wunderwesen, das Jane Bennet an einem Morgen war.

„Wer möchte Frühstück?", rief sie dann auch aus und tänzelte auf den Kühlschrank zu. Charlie bejahte und gesellte sich zu ihr, um zu helfen, während Darcys Kopfschütteln durch ein Rascheln der Zeitung kundgetan wurde.

„Lizzie?", fragte Jane und tauchte mit einer handvoll Obst und einem Karton Milch in den Händen hinter der Kühlschranktür auf. Lizzie hob die Kaffeetasse auf und brachte mit einem letzten wütenden Blick zu Darcy, von dem nur noch die Hände vorhanden waren, so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sie beide.

„Hast du Müsli da?", fragte sie dann ihre Schwester und spähte über deren Schulter in den Kühlschrank. Jane lachte und öffnete ein Fach 3 Kopflängen über Lizzie.

„Hey, du kannst mir nicht Choco Crispies zeigen und sie mir dann verwehren!", empörte sich diese ein wenig schmollend und mit den Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkt, als ihre Versuche die Schachtel hüpfend zu erlangen, sich als fruchtlos erwiesen.

„Wenn du mich zwei Sekunden an den Schrank lässt, kann ich sie dir herunterholen", bot Jane mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an, während sie auf ihre kleine Schwester blickte.

„Grr", machte Lizzie. „Große Leute sind echt unfair." Sie hörte Charlie in sein Müsli kichern, er hatte sich mit Naturflocken begnügt, etwas, was Lizzie nie, niemals tun würde – das Zeug konnte man auch gleich trocken essen.

„Ich glaub, du bist hier ein bisschen in der Unterzahl", murmelte er dann, offensichtlich amüsiert vom dem Blick, den Lizzie den hohen Regalbrettern zuwarf.

Sie langte nach der Milch und füllte sich selbst eine Schüssel Müsli. „Technisch gesehen zählt Jane nicht. Ob ihr's glaubt, oder nicht, aber bis sie sechzehn war, hatten wir beide die gleiche Größe."

Jane lachte leise und setzte sich neben Charlie. „Das stimmt, die Leute haben alle gedacht, wir wären Zwillinge."

„Das stelle ich mir sehr süß vor", flüsterte Charlie in Janes Ohr, die daraufhin zartrosa anlief. Lizzie musste sich zwingen den Würgereflex beim Anblick dieses triefend glücklichen Pärchens zu unterdrücken und beschränkte sich darauf einen Löffel Schokomüsli in ihren Mund zu schieben.

„Aber ihr beide habt doch überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit", mischte sich dann Darcy ein, der anscheinend wieder aus seiner Höhle hervorgekrochen war.

Lizzie grinste, während sie mit dem Löffel gegen ihre Schüssel klapperte. „Das hast du schon gestern Abend festgestellt, Darcy. Kein Grund sich zu wiederholen." Er sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an, doch sie aß bloß weiter ihr Müsli und führte ihre Bemerkung nicht weiter aus.

„Sie wissen schon, dass in diesem...", er beäugte die Schokoflocken misstrauisch, „...Zeug...zu neunzig Prozent Zucker und Geschmacksverstärker enthalten sind, oder?"

Lizzie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte du bist Professor für Ethik, nicht für Ernährungswissenschaften."

Er beobachtete sie über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg. „Und Sie sind Medizinstudentin, Sie sollten wissen, was diese Inhaltsstoffe mit ihrem Körper anstellen."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach und Kaffee ohne substantielles Frühstück ist gesünder?"

Hinter sich konnte sie Charlie erneut in sein Müsli kichern hören. „Da hat sie dich aber erwischt, Darcy." Jane sah ähnlich amüsiert von einem zum anderen, während sie ihren eigenen Obstsalat mit Haferflocken auffüllte. Lizzie riskierte ein Augenrollen. So sehr sie es auch genoss dem Professor zwischenzeitlich eins reinzuwürgen... allmählich ging ihr der Typ allerdings ernsthaft auf die Nerven.

„Sie hat mich nicht erwischt, Bingley", erwiderte Darcy indigniert und blätterte seine Zeitung um.

„Oh, wie nennst du denn, Darcy, wenn man dich vernichtend geschlagen hat?", rief Lizzie aus, mit dem Löffel in der Luft gestikulierend, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Annahme falscher Tatsachen", erwiderte er knapp, ohne aufzusehen.

„Oh, das hat mich aber getroffen!" Sie presste eine Hand auf die Stelle ihrer Brust, von der sie aus einem ihrer zahlreichen Anatomiekurse wusste, dass dort _tatsächlich_ das Herz war und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen, was Darcy zumindest dazu brachte, seinen Blick vom gedruckten Wort zu heben und den Auftritt vor ihm zu begutachten.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sind Sie immer so theatralisch, Miss Bennet?", fragte er, während sie unter ihren Lidern zu ihren Zuschauern linste – Jane und Charlie hatten das Schauspiel mit offensichtlicher Heiterkeit verfolgt.

„So war Lizzie schon immer", mischte sich dann auch prompt Jane ein, als habe sie den Blick ihrer Schwester bemerkt. „Ich weiß noch, dass sie eines Tages nach der Schule nach Hause kam, sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und vor Mum und ihrem gesamten Häkelkreis verkündete, sie werde jetzt sterben."

„Oh", machte Charlie und der Löffel fiel praktisch aus seinem Mund. „Was ist passiert?"

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Mr Hammond vom Süßwarenladen beschlossen hatte keine Skittles mehr zu verkaufen."

Charlie brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Das war alles?"

„Hey, das war ziemlich schlimm", mischte sich Lizzie ein wenig beleidigt ein und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ja", lachte Jane. „Und die Gesichter der Damen waren einfach unbezahlbar, weil sie alle erst dachten, sie würde wirklich sterben und dann begannen sie Mum zu fragen, ob Lizzie Krebs hätte oder so etwas. Unsere arme Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte..."

„Oh, ich weiß, was sie getan hat", murmelte Lizzie und rieb sich abwesend das eine Ohr. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Darcy die Bewegung aufgefangen hatte und ließ rasch ihre Hand fallen.

„Und was ist dann passiert?", wollte Charlie wissen, der seinen lachenden Engel mit großen Augen beobachtete.

„Oh, Dad ist mit Lizzie zum nächsten großen Supermarkt gefahren und sie haben eine Monatsration Skittles gekauft."

„Und Zitronenlollis", fügte Lizzie hinzu, den Löffel durch die Luft schwingend. „Daran erinnere ich mich noch.

„Ja, und ich erinnere mich daran, dass du beim nächsten Zahnarztbesuch zwei dicke Löcher hattest", erwiderte Jane gutmütig. Lizzie verzog das Gesicht. „Das hab ich wohl verdrängt."

„Studierst du deswegen Medizin, Lizzie?", fragte Charlie. „Damit du Zahnärztin werden und anderen zu Zitronenlollis verhelfen kannst?"

Lizzie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Scheiße nein!", rief sie aus und sah den Freund ihrer Schwester entsetzt an.

„Lizzie hat Angst vor Zahnärzten", soufflierte Jane, als Charlie hilflos von einer Bennet-Schwester zur anderen blickte. „Sie denkt, sie sind Teil einer Verschwörung und wollen uns alle zu Robotern machen."

„Hey, hast du schon mal die Leute gesehen, die in so einer Zahnarztpraxis arbeiten?", fragte sie mit trotziger Miene und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Charlie lehnte sich vor, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich werde jetzt einfach mal aus Spaß nein sagen." Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wie sehen die Menschen in Zahnarztpraxen aus, Lizzie?"

Sie legte den Kopf schräg, sah von Charlie zu Jane, dann kroch ein Lächeln ihre Züge hoch und ließ die grünen Augen aufleuchten. „Wie Darcy!", rief sie dann aus, bevor sie lachte und sich einen weiteren Löffel Müsli in den Mund schob.

Der Angesprochene sah ein wenig irritiert von seiner Zeitung auf, als sowohl Jane, wie auch Charlie in lautes Lachen ausbrachen.

„Warum sehen sie aus wie Darcy?", fragte Charlie zwischen zwei Lachanfällen und hustete Haferflocken, Jane klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf den Rücken. „Lizzie?"

Lizzie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie mit dem Kopf zum dem dunkelhaarigen Mann nickte, der abwechselnd sie und Charlie misstrauisch beäugte, als wollte sie fragen _„Ist das nicht klar?"._

„Wer sieht wie ich aus?", fragte er, deutlich entnervt.

„Roboter", brachte Charlie mit Husten heraus. Die Miene des Professors wurde hart. „Mit Sicherheit nicht."

„Keine Sorge, Darcy", mischte sich Lizzie ein. „Du siehst nicht aus wie einer der Roboter, die in Zahnarztpraxen arbeiten."

Jetzt zog er erneut eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum auf einmal nicht?"

Sie grinste. „Weil _die_ immer so verdammt glücklich aussehen." Der Zug um seinen Mund verhärtete sich.

„Und ich sehe nicht glücklich aus?"

Charlie hustete erneut, klar damit beschäftigt nicht schon wieder Lachen zu müssen und Jane, damit in Beschlag genommen ihren Freund vor dem Ersticken zu bewahren, schien nur zu glücklich zu sein, Darcy nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Sorry, Darcy", erwiderte Lizzie bloß, mit einem halben Lachen. „Aber du siehst mehr aus wie einer von denen, die die Praxen wieder verlassen."

„Und das sind...?"

„Roboter."

Er sah sie an, während sie ihr Müsli aß, als warte er darauf, dass sie ihm antwortete. Was sie nicht tat und er begann erneut hinter seiner Zeitung zu verschwinden, passend genau zu dem Moment, als Caroline in einem seidenen Morgenmantel in die Küche stakste, eine Wolke von Parfüm hinter sich herziehend.

Lizzie sah sie an und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie bemerkte, dass Carolines Kleidung zwar äußerst spärlich war (sie trug unter besagtem Morgenmantel nicht viel mehr als ein dünnes, pastellfarbenes Nachthemd, das ihr mitsamt Spitzenbesatz knapp bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichte), ihr Make-up und ihre Haare jedoch sehr genau und kunstvoll angerichtete waren.

„Guten Morgen allesamt!", wünschte sie und Lizzie verzog das Gesicht bei den Tönen. Caroline lehnte sich vor, um Jane und Charlie auf die Wange zu küssen (sie litt offenbar nicht an Mundgeruch am Morgen) und versuchte dasselbe auch bei Darcy. Ob durch Zufall oder geschicktes Manövrieren, Lizzie war sich da nicht so ganz sicher, traf sie allerdings nur die Zeitung.

Caroline ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht entmutigen und lehnte sich noch weiter vor, zeigte, dass sie unter dem dünnen Seidenfetzen alles, nur keinen BH trug und zwang Darcy schließlich erfolgreich dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Guten Morgen, William", wisperte und klimperte ein wenig mit den Wimpern. Er sagte nichts, doch sein Kiefer wurde hart und er schluckte bemerkbar.

„Guten Morgen, Caroline", sagte er dann und hielt seine Zeitung erneut wie einen Schutzschild hoch. Die so Angesprochene richtete sich auf und warf Lizzie ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu, bevor sie in die Küche entschwebte.

Lizzie kaute weiter seelenruhig auf ihrem Müsli herum, während Carolines entsetzter Aufschrei durch die Küche hallte.

„Charles, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Hast du nichts Gesundes hier?"

„Wenn du dein makrobiotisches Häuflein von einem Frühstück meinst, dann nein, Caroline", erwiderte ihr Bruder gelassen. Das schien Caroline noch mehr zu entsetzten, sie konnte doch nicht „Nichts" frühstücken, obwohl Lizzie überlegte, dass sie wahrscheinlich genau das sonst auch tat.

Die Blondine warf Darcy hilfesuchende Blicke zu, doch es war nicht der Professor, der ihr zu Hilfe eilte, sondern Jane, die Caroline eine Schüssel Obstsalat anbot.

Sie nahm das Angebot widerstrebend an und platzierte sich mit der Schüssel delikat auf dem Tisch direkt vor Darcy und mit dem Rücken zu Lizzie. Die schnaubte und entfloh dem Anblick von Carolines Rückenansicht zugunsten einer besseren Aussicht von der Anrichte in der Küche.

„Oh William", hörte sie Caroline flöten, gerade als sie sich im Schneidersitz bequem auf der Granitplatte hingesetzt hatte und sah, wie sich die spärlich bekleidete Frau über den Rand von Darcys Zeitung lehnte und versuchte ihn mit einer Weintraube zu füttern. „Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?"

„Ja Danke, Caroline", schnappte Darcy und wedelte die manikürte Hand mitsamt dem abgelehnten Obststück mit einem Rascheln seiner Zeitung fort.

Lizzie setzte an etwas zu erwidern, spürte dann jedoch Charles warnenden Blick auf sich, sie linste zur Seite und fing aus dem Augenwinkel seine beschwörende Miene auf, die vor ihnen liegende Szene nicht zu stören.

Caroline schien sich von Darcys Abfuhr nicht im Mindesten entmutigen zu lassen. Mit einem nackten Fuß strich sie die Seite seines Knies hoch, bis zu seinem Oberschenkel und weiter. Lasziv lehnte sie sich vor in der Hoffnung den Blick des Professors zu erhaschen, während ihr Fuß weiter nördlich wanderte.

Darcys einzige Reaktion war mit dem Stuhl weiter zur Seite zu rutschen, was Caroline beinahe dazu brachte, vom Tisch zu fallen, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor.

Sie rearrangierte sich wieder, diesmal jedoch eindeutig aus dem Takt gebracht und die vor Lachen fast platzenden Gesichter von Lizzie und Charlie verärgerten sie noch zusätzlich.

„Oh Eliza", rief sie dann aus, ein katzenhaftes Grinsen auf den Lippen (sie sah wirklich aus, wie die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland), während Jane Charlie ein Stück Birne in den Mund schob, um ihn vom Lachen abzuhalten, was den armen Kerl erneut beinahe an den Rand des Erstickungstodes brachte.

„Ja, Caroline", erwiderte Lizzie, perfekt den Tonfall ihres Professor imitierend und sah von ihrer Müslischale auf.

„Wer war denn dieser Mann gestern Abend auf der Feier, mit dem du so lange noch getanzt hast? Ihr zwei saht sehr... familiär aus." Das letzte Wort wurde von einem Zeitungsrascheln seitens Darcys begleitet.

„Roboter", erwiderte Lizzie bloß und schob sich einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund. Sie erinnerte sich an den Typen, von dem Caroline sprach, er hatte ihr eine ganze Reihe von Drinks in die Hand gedrückt und ihr von seiner _wunderbaren _Berufung erzählt.

„Oh, Lizzie sag das nicht immer!", warf Jane ein, nachdem sie effektiv Charlie dabei geholfen hatte, seine Atemwege zu reinigen. „Nicht alle Menschen sind Roboter!"

„Der aber schon. Er ist Zahnarzt mit einer Praxis in der Innenstadt."

„Oh, welcher von deinen Freunden ist das noch mal, Charles?", fragte Caroline, sichtlich begeistert davon ein Gesprächsthema gefunden zu haben, dass Eliza unangenehm zu sein schien.

„Jimmy", erwiderte ihr Bruder. „Er hat letztes Jahr die Praxis seines Vaters übernommen."

„Oh, Jimmy, natürlich! Sag, Eliza, ihr beide habt euch gut verstanden?" Ihre Augen glitzerten fast vor Freude.

„Kann man so sagen", erwiderte Lizzie trocken. „Er wollte mir seinen kleinen Jimmy zeigen."

Diese Aussage wurde von einem kleinen entsetzten Aufschrei Janes, einem aufklappenden Mund von Charlie und einem plötzlichen Husten hinter der Zeitung begleitet.

Caroline jedoch schien von dieser Aussage praktisch begeistert zu sein. „Uuuund?", fragte sie und lehnte sich verschwörerisch nach vorne, wobei sie unabsichtlich die Inhalte ihres Spitzenhemdes enthüllte, was Jane und Charlie instinktiv zum Erröten brachte.

Lizzie jedoch grinste bloß und zeigte mit dem Löffel in die Luft. „Sieh das Ding ist, Caroline, das ich nicht wirklich interessiert an _„klein"_ bin."

Dies versetzte effektiv den gesamten Raum in Schweigen auch den Mann hinter der Zeitung, der, wenn Lizzie sich nicht irrte, seine Zeitung ein klein wenig fester hielt, als nötig.

Nicht dass es sie interessierte.

„Oh", machte Caroline, den Lippenstiftmund – _wer zur Hölle trägt Lippenstift am Morgen? _- in der Rundung erstarrt, bevor sie sich wieder faste und ein sarkastisches Lächeln ihren Mund zierte. „Ich hätte dich nie für … _so_ jemanden gehalten, Eliza."

Lizzie erwiderte das Grinsen ebenso kühl und deutete mit dem Löffel auf Carolines Nachthemd. „Ich dich auch nicht, Caroline."  
Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Blondine brach ein wenig und nur Janes Bemühungen um Konversation war es zu verdanken, dass das Frühstück nicht in eisiger Stimmung zu Ende ging.

„Was hast du heute vor Lizzie?", fragte Charlie dann, als sie alle fertig gefrühstückt hatten und Lizzie soweit abreisefertig war. Darcy hing noch immer hinter seiner Zeitung und bemühte sich weder um den Abwasch noch darum, was Caroline ihm alles ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Arbeiten", erwiderte Lizzie und räumte ihre Schüssel und die der Anderen in die Spülmaschine. „Ich muss noch an meinem Ethik-Essay schreiben und dann einer Freundin bei ihrer EEG-Studie helfen."

„Das ist schade", erwiderte Charlie. „Wir hatten gehofft, du würdest uns begleiten, wenn wir uns nach Janes Vorstellungsgespräch nach Möbeln umsehen gehen. Selbst Darcy kommt mit."

_Darcy kommt mit? Na das wird ja ein Spaß..._

Sie winkte ab, innerlich dankbar dafür eine Entschuldigung zu haben den Tag nicht mit Zahnarzt- und Stepford-Roboter verbringen zu müssen. „Ne, sorry, Charlie, aber ich muss noch ne Menge für die Uni machen und außerdem ist Charlotte seit mehr als 24 Stunden alleine zu Hause und das ist immer gefährlich."

„Ach soviel kann das doch nun auch nicht sein", wiegelte Charlie ab, während er Tabs in die Spülmaschine steckte und auf Start drückte.

„Doch", sagte sie bloß. „Frag deinen Freund hier." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf Darcy.

„Er hat dir die Arbeit aufgehalst?", fragte Charlie überrascht, bevor er sich zu Darcy umdrehte. „Hey, Mann, kannst du bei ihr nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen?"

Der Professor erschien indigniert über dem Rand seiner Zeitung, wobei er effektiv Caroline aus dem Weg ging, deren Kopf gefährlich stark neben ihm vor und zurück pendelte. „Tut mir Leid, Charlie, aber der Abgabetermin ist am Montag. Wenn Miss Bennet vorgearbeitet hätte, wäre sie jetzt nicht in dieser Zwangslage."

„Mann, Darcy, sei nicht so ein-", begann Charlie, doch Lizzie unterbrach ihn kurzerhand. „Hey Professor, das Ding, das ich in der Zwischenzeit gemacht habe...", sie reckte das Kinn hoch, „es nennt sich Sozialleben."

Charlie lachte und Lizzie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Charlie, bei ihm ist alle Mühe vergebens." Sie wandte sich an Jane und schlang die Arme um ihre Schwester. „Bis bald, Janie. Ruf mich an und erzähl mir, wie dein Vorstellungsgespräch gelaufen ist, okay?"

Ihre Schwester nickte und Lizzie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in Richtung Flur entwischte, um sich ihre Tasche zu schnappen. An der Tür zum Wohnzimmer hielt sie jedoch abrupt inne, als hätte sie etwas vergessen und mit einem Blick zu Janie und einem Nicken zum Professor, der ihr aus dunklen Augen nachblickte, rief sie mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Definitv Typ 2, Janie", bevor sie endgültig verschwand.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, das hat Spaß gemacht:) Ich muss gestehen, ich liebe es über Caroline zu schreiben, sie ist einfach genial und Jane und Charlie... sind die nicht süüüüß? (wenn man davon nicht Zahnschmerzen kriegt, dann weiß ich auch nicht...) ach und nicht vergessen: LIZZIE UND DARCY!**

**Um die Szene am Anfang besser zu verstehen, hört euch "School ist Out" von Regina Spektor an, dann wisst ihr definitv bei WELCHEN Zeilen Darcy plötzlich hellwach ist (hihi Grins) Zu den Interpretationen von "Samson": Das hier ist nur eine Möglichkeit und ich will damit niemandem zu nahe treten, die Trivia über das Lied habe ich irgendwo mal gelesen, aber ich hab's bei den Recherchen für dieses Kapitel leider nicht wieder gefunden, sorry :(**

**Abschließend noch eine Frage: Ich bin mir, was das Rating anbetrifft nicht ganz so sicher, meiner Meinung nach ist es ein T-Rating (ganz einfach, weil ich denke das M für das explizite Zeug vorgesehen ist), allerdings handelt diese Story auch von zahlreichen Erwachsenenthemen, die unter Umständen nicht für Teenager geeignet sind. Ich belasse es vorläufig bei T, wenn ihr allerdings merkt oder denkt, es überschreitet die Grenze, dann sagt mir bitte Bescheid:) danke im Voraus:)**

**Und wie immer: Reviews appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5 Chinesisch

**A/N: So das hat jetzt ein bisschen länger gedauert, die Uni hat mein Leben ein bisschen aufgefressen und ich hab die letzten Tage gebraucht, um allmählich wieder unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren:) Aber jetzt bin ich zu Hause (die sechs Stunden Zugfahrt waren SEHR inspirierend:) und ich hab vor viel zu schreiben und das ist jetzt so was, wie mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch:)**

**Beim letzten Kapitel haben ein paar angemerkt, dass Lizzie ein wenig zu krass wird und sich zu stark von der Elizabeth im Original abhebt... auf jeden Fall Danke für die Reviews, ihr habt mich wirklich zum Denken gebracht und deswegen bekommt ihr hier auch eine etwas ausführlichere Erklärung:**

**Es ist momentan durchaus beabsichtigt, dass Lizzie an diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte ein bisschen extrem rüberkommt. Ich find zwar nicht, dass sie total unhöflich ist, aber sie soll provozierend und eben "anders" sein, damit sie und Darcy einfach kollidieren können (damit der Plot dieser ganzen Geschichte funktioniert.)**

**Elizabeth ist im Original zwar höflich, aber sie ist durchaus eine Grenzgängerin mit ihren Kommentaren (sie hält sie "höflich" weil ihre Zeit es einfach von ihr verlangt) und eigentlich ist es unter anderem ja auch genau das, was Darcy auf sie aufmerksam werden lässt. Diese Lizzie hier unterliegt nicht solchen Zwängen und ist deswegen deutlich lauter und provozierender, als das Original. Gleichzeitig sollte man nicht immer alles, was Lizzie sagt, für bare Münze nehmen, wie Darcy im Original in einem Kapitel bemerkt, äußert sie häufiger mal Meinungen, die nicht zwangsläufig ihre eigenen sind:)**

**Jeder meiner Charaktere hat außerdem seine ganz eigene Hintergrundgeschichte, ich werd euch das jetzt nicht alles erzählen, nur so viel: Es gibt einen Grund, warum Lizzie so ist, wie sie ist und wenn ihr mit mir durchhaltet, werdet ihr's rauskriegen:) Außerdem halte ich nicht viel von "perfekten" Personen vor allem nicht zu Anfang einer Geschichte. Lizzie wird Fehler machen und erwachsener werden und vielleicht am Ende eine bessere Person sein:)**

**Trotzdem Danke für alle Rückmeldungen, ihr seid super, Leute (und es tut mir durchaus gut, zwischendurch mal über die Motive dieser Geschichte nachzudenken, also weiter so!:) **

**Der Soundtrack zu diesem Kapitel ist "The Manic" von Amarante und Hey! hier ist Charlotte! und ihr erfahrt endlich, warum Lizzie die Streichhölzer konfisziert hat:) **

**Kapitel 5**

_Chinesisch löst alles... wirklich!_

Treppen waren Lizzies Zitronen.

Schon als Dreijährige mit wirr abstehenden Locken um den Kopf, Sommersprossen und zerschrammten Knien, stand sie oben am Kopf der Treppe mit den knarrenden Holzbrettern, und starrte fragend, auf einem Fingernagel kauend, die schiefen Stufen hinunter.

Es war nicht, dass sie das Prinzip einer Treppe nicht kapiert hätte, schon mit drei Jahren war sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und das Prinzip zwei Ebenen miteinander zu verbinden leuchtete ihr schon ein, obwohl sie es damals vielleicht nicht so formuliert hätte.

Nein, irgendetwas an diesen Treppen störte sie.

Vielleicht war es die Art, wie ihr Vater die Stufen hochpolterte, so dass es im ganzen Haus zu hören war, vielleicht war es das hastige Trippeln ihrer Mutter, wenn sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn die Treppen hoch und wieder herunter lief, vielleicht aber auch Janes engelsgleiche Grazie, mit der sie über die Stufen schwebte, Klein-Lizzie war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, aber irgendetwas an diesen Treppen und wie die Anderen sie benutzten, störte sie.

Und wenn einem das Leben Zitronen vorsetzt, macht man eben Limonade draus. Oder in Lizzies Fall, eine Art hüpfenden Wettbewerb darüber, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten man die Treppe herunterspringen kann - sie kam auf rund siebenundsechzig, bis Mama Bennet sie auf ihr Zimmer schickte, damit sie „mit diesem Wahnsinn" aufhöre.

Doch sie hatte damit nicht aufgehört. Bis zum heutigen Tag hüpfte, sprang oder tanzte sie jede Treppe hinunter, die ihr in den Weg kam und wenn es nur ein Sprung über die letzten drei bis fünf Stufen eines Absatzes war – Lizzie Bennet sprang.

Dieses Verhalten hatte ihr eine Menge seltsamer Blicke und Kommentare über die Jahre hinweg eingebracht, so wie mehrere nervöse Anfälle ihrer Mutter, aber sie hatte nie aufgehört es zu tun – irgendetwas an diesen Treppen ärgerte sie und das war eben ihre Art damit umzugehen.

Als sie also an diesem Samstagmorgen mit einem erleichterten Seufzer die Tür zu Charlies Appartement hinter sich schloss und das geräumige Treppenhaus mit den hohen Fenstern und den breiten Stufen erblickte, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

Es begann mit einem vorsichtigen Sprung, bloß eine Stufe, doch sie landete sicher auf einem Fuß und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter. Dann kamen zwei Stufen, danach rückwärts die letzten drei des Absatzes, die vier weiteren Stockwerke folgten im selben Muster und sie lächelte, als sie unten ankam und nach draußen in das für Oktober viel zu grelle Sonnenlicht trat.

Craigs alte Schrottkiste wartete direkt vor der Tür auf sie, das zerknautscht aussehende rote Metall glänzte in der Sonne und die zerbeulten Kotflügel schufen die Illusion eines Lächelns.

Sie war heilfroh, als sie den Schlüssel umdrehte und der Motor tatsächlich ansprang, obwohl sie gerne Darcys Gesicht gesehen hätte, wenn der ächzende Schrotthaufen bei seiner Abfahrt immer noch vor der Tür gestanden hätte.

Der Wagen schnaufte und knurrte ein wenig, als sie das Gaspedal drückte und sich langsam in das wilde Chaos einfädelte, das Londons Innenstadt war.

Sie liebte diese Stadt, liebte sie seit sie das erste Mal mit achtzehn hier gestrandet war. Sie liebte die alten Häuser, die Menschen in den U-Bahnen und das man an jeder zweiten Ecke einen Park oder einen Coffeeshop fand.

Ihre Eltern mochten die Stadt nicht, besonders ihr Vater, der Menschenmengen hasste und sich am liebsten in seinem Büro verkroch, setzte nie einen Fuß hierher oder betrat generell einen Ort, dessen Einwohnerzahl die seines heißgeliebten Studios überstieg, Meryton eingeschlossen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob das der Grund war, warum sie sich die bevölkerungsreichste Stadt der Europäischen Union als Studienort ausgesucht hatte, aber diese Momente vergingen oft so schnell, wie sie kamen, bloße Flügelschläge, wenn man sie mit einem Lachen wegwischte.

Sie brauchte fast eine Stunde, um in dem Verkehrschaos, das London an einem Werktag war, zurück zu ihrem und Charlottes Appartement zu finden, aber sie lachte, trommelte im Takt zu der Musik auf dem Armaturenbrett herum, ließ die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut tanzen und zeigte dem Typ in dem viel zu luxuriösen BMW den Mittelfinger, als er sie an der Kreuzung schnitt.

Es war fast Mittag, als sie schließlich zu Hause ankam, _Philips _hatte noch geschlossen und die dunklen Fenster blickten wie müde zusammengekniffene Augen auf die Straße.

Craig wartete schon auf sie, mit verschränkten Armen, Boxershorts mit Herzchenaufdruck und einem Superman T-Shirt am Körper, stand er auf der obersten Stufe vor der Eingangstür, Badelatschen an den Füßen, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen. Lizzie lächelte breit, als sie ihn sah und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er sah auf sie hinab, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, die dunkelblonden Locken fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

„Hi", sagte sie, immer noch strahlend und versteckte den Autoschlüssel hinter ihrem Rücken. „Wunderschöner Morgen, nicht wahr Craig?"

„Lizzie", knurrte er.

„Und so sonnig! Ehrlich, man sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass es schon Oktober ist! Hast du mal auf das Thermometer geguckt? Wir haben fast 17 Grad! Sieh hier", sie hob einen Arm an. „Ich trag bloß ein T-Shirt unter dem Pulli und diese Leggins sind nicht gerade dick und trotzdem ist mir so warm, dass ich..."

„Lizzie..."

„Und keine einzige Wolke zu sehen! Wirklich, Craig, wann hatten wir das zum letzten Mal? Wir müssen heute definitiv ein Picknick machen, dass Wetter ist einfach genial! Oh und wir könnten alle zusammen nachher runter zu _Philips _gehen. Heute ist Cocktailabend und Marley meinte, dass es einfach umwerfend -"

„Lizzie!", diesmal bellte er den Namen beinahe, sie wurde still, das Grinsen noch breiter.

„Ja, Craig?"

„Wo sind meine Autoschlüssel?" Er hatte die Augen eng zusammengekniffen, so dass von dem Blau beinahe nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„Deine Autoschlüssel?", wiederholte sie, als hätte er etwas völlig Absurdes gefragt.

„Ja, meine Autoschlüssel. Silber, schwarz, ein Donald-Duck-Anhänger. Hast du sie zufällig gesehen?"

„Hmm...", machte Lizzie, ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Donald-Duck-Anhänger sagst du? Ich hab solche mal gesehen.. .ich glaub, die verkaufen die für ein paar Pence am Picadilly-Circus, wenn du so einen haben willst... aber ehrlich Donald Duck? Ist Mickey Mouse nicht besser? Oder Minnie? Goofy? Pluto? Ich bin ja eher für Disney-Prinzessinen, Belle und Mulan sind klasse, Aschenputtel weniger, aber immer noch besser, als Dornröschen mit..."

„Lizzie Bennet, hast du meine Schlüssel-"

„Gesehen? Hmm... Hast du Charlotte gesehen? Lebt sie noch? Sie ist seit 24 Stunden ohne mich und das kann gefährlich werden... ich mein, hast du deinen Rauchmelder angestellt? Nur so zu Sicherheit, man kann nie wissen, was sie vorhat und wenn sie sich in den Kopf setzt Kekse zu backen..."

„Lizzie, meine Schlüssel, mein Auto..."

„Oh, meinst du die hier?" Sie zog mit gespielt überraschter Miene den Schlüsselbund hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

„Fuck, natürlich, Lizzie. Wovon denkst du, rede ich die ganze Zeit?" Er machte Anstalten nach den Schlüsseln zu greifen, doch sie war schneller und trat kopfschüttelnd einen Schritt zurück.

„So funktioniert das nicht, Craig." Sie ließ die Schlüssel vor seiner Nase klirren.

„Lizzie, gib mir jetzt sofort meine Schlüssel! Du kannst nicht einfach mein Auto entführen, wenn's dir grad mal passt und-" Er machte wieder einen Satz auf sie, doch sie war schneller.

„Entführen? Wer redet denn von entführen? Ich hab geklingelt und lieb gefragt und du hast sie mir gegeben!"

„Ich war dicht, Lizzie, und das wusstest du!" Er hatte sich mittlerweile drohend vor ihr aufgebaut, aber obwohl Craig mindestens zwei Köpfe größer und doppelt so breit war wie Lizzie, war sie eindeutig schneller und nicht im Mindesten von seiner Drohgebärde eingeschüchtert.

„Ich hab dir oft genug gesagt, du sollst die Finger von dem Zeug lassen, Craig. Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn du unzurechnungsfähig bist!"

Er sah sie an, Stirn gerunzelt, während er wie ein schwerfälliger Bär mit seinen Klauen nach den Schlüsseln in ihren Händen schlug. „Gib mir einfach die Schlüssel, Lizzie!"

„Wie geht's Charlotte?" Sie klimperte mit den Schlüsseln, er knurrte bloß als Antwort. „Wie geht's Charlotte, Craig?"

„Sie ist am Leben", erwiderte er und versuchte sie an der Taille zu packen, doch sie entwischte ihm erneut.

„Craig..."

„Sie ist am Telefon mit ihrer Ma und flucht die ganze Zeit so laut auf Spanisch, dass ich's bis in mein Zimmer hören kann." Er seufzte. „Krieg ich jetzt meine Schlüssel wieder?"

Lizzie runzelte die Stirn. „Sie flucht, sagst du?"

„Ja!" Er seufzt erneut und versucht wieder nach den Schlüsseln zu greifen, doch sie ließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung wieder ins Leere laufen.

Er stöhnte. „Gott verdammt, Lizzie, gib mir endlich meine Schlüssel!"

Sie sah ihn an, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Gott?", fragte sie, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ich dachte du bist Atheist, Craig?"

„Der Grund, warum ich fluche", erwiderte er und verdrehte die Augen. „Verdammt Lizzie, was willst du?"

Sie ließ die Schlüssel am Bund um ihren Zeigefinger tanzen. „Chinesisch", sagte sie dann mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Chinesisch?" Er stoppte, mitten in der Bewegung, den Mund leicht aufgerissen.

„Chinesisch."

„Auf keinen Fall." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir werden jetzt nicht zum China-Imbiss fahren, nur weil du grade Hunger drauf hast. Ehrlich, Lizzie, hast du noch nie was von diesem Ding gehört, das sich Frühstück nennt? Es ist lecker, nahrhaft und man ist es am Morgen."

„Erzähl du mir nichts über gesunde Lebensweise", gab sie zurück, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und den Finger mit dem Schlüssel wie eine Mahnung in die Luft hielt. „Wir brauchen Chinesisch, um Charlotte wieder unter die Lebenden zu holen, wenn sie anfängt zu fluchen, ist das der Beginn des Endes."

„Ein bisschen dramatisch?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch die Würde, die er damit versucht hatte zu erwecken, ging beim Anblick der bedruckten Boxershorts vollständig wieder verloren.

„Bewegung, Craig, bevor sie die Wohnung in Brand steckt."

„Ich geh nirgendwo hin", erklärte der Typ im Superman-Shirt. „Und du gibst mir jetzt meine Schlüssel wieder, sonst-"

„Sonst was, Craig?" Sie balancierte den dünnen Metallring auf der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers, ließ ihn gefährlich nahe über dem Abflussgitter im Rinnstein baumeln, das hinunter zum Kanal führte. „Leere Drohungen sind nicht gerade deine Stärke, was?"

„Das wagst du nicht", brachte Craig entsetzt aus und seine Augen wanderten von Lizzie zu dem gefährlich baumelnden Schlüssel, hinunter zu dem Gitter.

„Ist nicht mein Auto", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem Blick zu dem roten Schrotthaufen. Craig fing sichtlich an zu schwitzen.

„Also, was ist jetzt?", fragte Lizzie und der Metallring wanderte noch ein Stück näher zu der Spitze ihres Fingers. „Chinesisch?"

„Chinesisch", willigte Craig mit einem hörbaren Schlucken ein.

* * *

Sie ließ ihn fahren. Teilweise, weil er sonst bei jeder Kreuzung panisch aufgeschrien hätte, wenn sie zu schnell um die Kurve fuhr (ehrlich es gab keine schlimmeren Beifahrer, als die, die unsichtbare Bremsen drücken und bei jedem Aufheulen des Motors zusammenzucken), teilweise weil er sie darum bat (auch wenn anflehen das bessere Wort gewesen wäre).

Lizzie kurbelte das Fenster herunter, ließ die Sonne und den frischen Wind herein, obwohl Craig in seinen Boxershorts anfing zu protestieren und legte die Füße mitsamt Boots auf dem Armaturenbrett ab, während sie lautstark zur Musik mitsang (das Radio war das Einzige an Craigs Auto, das einwandfrei funktionierte).

„Klärst du mich auch auf, warum wir chinesisches Essen brauchen, um Charlotte zu..." Er suchte nach Worten.

„Reanimieren?", soufflierte Lizzie, während sie in der Warteschlange beim China-Imbiss standen, den Geruch nach Soja-Sauce und gegrilltem Gemüse in der Luft einatmend.

„Wirklich? Reanimieren?", fragte Craig und sah zweifelnd zu Lizzie hinab, die ihm selbst in ihren Boots mit den dicken Sohlen gerade mal bis knapp über den Ellbogen reichte.

„Ihre Mutter saugt sie aus", erwiderte Lizzie düster. „Daher das Essen."

„Aber Charlotte ist zur Hälfte Spanierin!"

Lizzie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Deswegen Chinesisch. Wenn ich ihr Tapas anbiete, kollabiert sie wahrscheinlich. Chinesisch war das erste Essen, das mir eingefallen ist, welches sie nicht an ihre Mutter erinnern wird."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass es auch in Spanien China-Imbisse gibt, oder?", fragte Craig, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, er zog in seinen Herzchen-Boxershorts jede Menge seltsamer Blicke auf sich, insbesondere in einem Raum, der zur einen Hälfte aus Aluminiumtischen und zur anderen aus winkenden goldenen Katzen bestand.

„Die gibt's in Irland auch", gab sie zurück. „Aber du würdest _MrWongs _auch nicht zwangsläufig mit deinem Heimatland assoziieren, oder?"

„Gott verfluche den Tag, an dem man dir dieses Wort beigebracht hat Lizzie!", stöhnte Craig.

„13. September, fünfte Klasse, Miss Brixton, die versuchte unseren Horizont zu erweitern", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem Schulterzucken, während sie ihre Bestellung aufgab, ihr tat der Typ mit der weißen Kochhaube irgendwie Leid, besonders als er auch noch alle Bestellzettel völlig durcheinander brachte.

„Der Tag, an dem die Welt unterging", intonierte Craig mit unheilvoller Stimme und beobachtete düster die winkende Katze, die neben der Kasse saß.

„Nein, das war der Tag, an dem ich sprechen lernte." Sie reichte dem Kassierer das Geld und nahm die verführerisch duftende Plastiktüte vom Tresen. Nichts versüßte den Tag besser als in Soja-Sauce ertränktes Gemüse.

„Das war das erste Anzeichen." Craig schnaubte, während er mit quietschenden Badelatschen den Fliesenboden zur Tür entlang lief und Lizzie verkniff sich ein Lachen beim Anblick der flatternden Herzchen.

Sie zankten sich weiter auf dem Weg zum Auto und dann auf der ganzen Fahrt zurück zum Appartement, doch der Geruch nach Hühnchen-Chop-Suey füllte das klapprige Fahrgestell und ließ sie ein wenig friedlicher werden.

So war es immer zwischen ihnen gewesen. Craig war von dem Moment an dagewesen, in dem Lizzie und Charlotte in die Wohnung neben ihm gezogen waren. Er lebte alleine, weil er die meisten seiner Mitbewohner innerhalb der ersten Wochen völlig verschreckte und war nach dem obligatorischen „Stell die verdammte Musik leiser!" und „Musst du wirklich _das _Zeug auf dem Balkon rauchen?" zu so etwas wie ihrem inoffiziellen dritten Mitbewohner geworden.

Er aß mit ihnen (sie hatten lange beschlossen, dass Lizzie und Charlotte die besseren Köche von den Dreien waren, solange Charlotte nicht die Küche in Brand setzte) und er half ihnen im Gegenzug mit allen technikbezogenen Sachen (Craig studierte Informatik und war genial, was all möglichen kollabierende Laptops betraf). Er hatte auch immer ein Bett frei, sollte eine der Beiden eine Zuflucht brauchen, wenn die Andere beschloss die Nacht nicht alleine zu verbringen und er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, wenn eine von ihnen um drei Uhr morgens betrunken vor seiner Tür stand, weil sie ihren Schlüssel nicht finden konnte.

Sie hatte nie viel von seinen Freunden gesehen, der Großteil seines Soziallebens lief übers Internet ab, wenn sie ihn nicht zwischendurch dazu zwangen seine Wohnung wenigstens für einen Abend zu verlassen und sich zu etwas wie verbaler Kommunikation herabzulassen.

Lizzie hatte die Vermutung, dass er schwul war, aber er sagte nie etwas eindeutiges und sie fand, es war nicht an ihr danach zu fragen.

„Ich schwöre, wenn du nicht so klein und leicht wärst, dann würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich umkippen", schnaufte Craig, während er Lizzie Huckepack die Treppe hoch trug. Sie hatte ihn dazu gezwungen und nachdem er sich beschwert hatte mit der Frage, für wen sie ihn denn bitte halte, hatte sie ihm nur einen Finger in die Brust gebohrt und „Superman" gesagt. Klar, dass da sein Ego angefressen war.

Sie hatten die Wohnungstür noch nicht einmal erreicht, als sie schon Charlottes Stimme lautstark auf Spanisch fluchen hörten.

„¡Madre mía, estás loco! ¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Silencio!", hallte es durch den Flur und Lizzies Griff um die Plastiktüte mit dem chinesischen Essen verstärkte sich.

„Wenn wir jetzt darein gehen", flüsterte sie in Craigs Ohr. „Dann mach dich auf das schlimmste gefasst."  
Craig nickte stumm und die Finger seiner rechten Hand drehten den Schlüssel im Schloss, während Lizzie die Tüte mit dem Essen wie eine Waffe festhielt.

„¡Por dios!", donnerte es in dem Moment, als sie die Tür öffneten und in ihrem Schock fielen Craig und Lizzie fast wieder rückwärts in den Flur, doch Craig schaffte es im letzten Moment sein Gleichgewicht irgendwie wieder zu erlangen und sich mit einer schwankenden Lizzie auf dem Rücken am Türrahmen festzuhalten.

„¡Mierda!", entfuhr es Charlotte, das Handy noch am Ohr und sah erschrocken auf das schwankende Pärchen, während aus dem Telefon immer noch die Stimme ihrer Mutter schrillte. „Was macht ihr hier?"

Lizzie grinste, während Craig immer noch schnaufend um seine Balance kämpfte. „Lieferdienst!", rief sie aus und reichte der völlig verblüfften Charlotte die Tüte vor die Nase, doch bevor diese auch nur reagieren konnte, begann Craig zu stöhnen. „Uff, Lizzie, du musst runter",brachte er heraus, Lizzie gehorchte und sprang ab.

„Wir haben dir Essen mitgebracht", erklärte sie, die Tüte vor Charlottes Nase hin und her wedelnd, während sie sich gleichzeitig in der Wohnung umsah. Gott sei Dank sah es nicht danach aus, als wäre groß etwas kaputt oder in Flammen aufgegangen.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das genau das ist, wofür ich es halte", rief Charlotte aus, das Handy immer noch in ihrer Hand und folgte Lizzie aus dem schmalen Küchenbereich in das ebenso schmale Wohnzimmer, das momentan von einem Wust an Papier und Büchern beherrscht wurde, nur um prompt in einen der auf dem Boden stehenden Töpfe zu treten und mit einem lauten Scheppern mehrere der Büchertürme zum Einsturz zu bringen. „¡Me cago en la mierda!", zischte sie, während sie versuchte ihren Fuß aus dem Topf zu befreien. Craig stolperte hinter ihr her und nahm ein wenig verwundert das Chaos und eine amüsiert blickende Lizzie in Augenschein.

„Habt ihr keinen Hunger?", fragte er und hielt fragend den Stapel Teller in seinen Händen hoch.

„Doch", fauchte Charlotte hinter der wüsten Mähne schwarzer Locken, die ihr Gesicht verbargen. „Mein Fuß steckt nur in diesem verdammten-" Und genau in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass ihre Mutter noch immer am Telefon war, als diese begann lautstark durch den Sprecher zu kreischen.

„Ach sei einfach still, Mamá", schnappte sie. „¡Madre de Dios! Kannst du nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Ich werd nicht nach Spanien zurückkommen und du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!" Sie knallte den Fuß, der immer noch in dem Topf steckte, in dem Lizzie ihre berühmten Spaghetti Carbonara zu kochen pflegte, mehrfach auf den Boden, wie um ihren Punkt zu verdeutlichen.

„Es ist mir egal, was Papá dazu sagt! Nein und das kannst du dir aufschreiben, ich werde nicht den idiotischen Sohn von Pabló Luego Gonzales – Nein, und das ist mir völlig egal, du kannst mir nicht – ¡Mierda, hör mir zu!" Sie stand auf, den rechten Fuß immer noch in dem Topf gefangen und begann hektisch auf und ab zu laufen, den Topf, wie eine akustische Untermalung, mit sich ziehend.

„Nenn mich nicht undankbar!" Klong. „Du verlangst von mir -" Klong. „- dass ich alles aufgebe nur weil-" Klong. „-ihr diese verdammte Farm haben wollt!" Sie stampfte wütend auf und mit eben diesem Kraftaufwand bewerkstelligte sie es schließlich, ihren unfreiwilligen Schuh aus leicht verkrustetem Edelstahl wieder loszuwerden. Die Überraschung darüber brachte sie beinahe aus dem Takt und ließ sie auf einen Haufen Stifte treten, die jemand dort auf dem Boden vergessen hatte.

„¡Dios mío!", rief sie schmerzerfüllt auf und humpelte auf einem Bein weiter und dann „Fuck!", was ihrer Mutter gar nicht zu gefallen schien, denn das undefinierbare Gekreische erreichte neue Höhen.

„Nein, ich vergesse nicht meine Wurzeln, Fuck ist ein durchaus gebräuchlicher Begriff selbst im Spanischen und - ¡Mierda, das ist kein Grund für euch, mich nach Hause zu holen! Denk noch nicht einmal daran! Nein, absolut nicht... ¡Ni soñarlo! Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr! Denkt nicht ihr könntet-", fing sie von neuem an, während Lizzie seelenruhig die drei Teller, die Craig ihr hinhielt, mit Reis und Gemüse füllte und seine zunehmend nervösen Blicke mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte.

Unterdessen schrie sich Charlotte regelrecht in Rage. „Es ist mir egal, was eure Nachbarn denken – Nein, ich gehe nicht jeden Sonntag in die Kirche – Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich in die Hölle kommen werde!"

Craig fing an zu schwitzen, er hatte ein Problem damit Leuten beim Streiten zuzusehen, wenn er nicht Teil des Disputes war, Lizzie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging hinüber zu der wie wild hin und herlaufenden Charlotte, die einen kleinen Wirbelwind aus Blättern und alten Süßigkeitenpapieren hinter sich herzog und hielt ihr den Teller mit dem Hühnchen-Chop-Suey unter die Nase. Der Teller traf auf das grimmig blickende Gesicht von Charlotte Lucas und zwang sie zum Stillstehen und Einatmen.

Sie seufzte, sah Lizzie an, die Charlotte mit einem halben Grinsen beobachtete und klappte ihr Handy mit einer resignierenden Handbewegung zu. „Chinesisch?", fragte sie und der beinahe wilde Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

„Ohne Bambussprossen", versicherte Lizzie ihr mit einem Grinsen, das Grübchen in ihre Wangen zeichnete.

„Aber dafür mit Ananas", warf Craig ein, eindeutig erleichtert darüber, dass das Schreien aufgehört hatte und auch der Wirbelsturm sich allmählich legte. Ein paar einzelne Blätter flogen noch durch die Luft, um dann friedlich, wie fallende Herbstblätter, neben Charlotte zu Boden zu sinken.

Lizzie setzte sich zu ihr, im Schneidersitz direkt auf den Boden vor der Couch, Craig tat es ihnen gleich und zu dritt bauten sie aus der ganzen Rettungsmaßnahme ein etwas unkonventionelles Picknick.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch jemand der Gitarre spielen kann", überlegte Lizzie, die Gabel wie ein Dirigent halb in der Luft.

„Und ein Lagerfeuer", fügte Charlotte hinzu, den Kopf halb gegen das Sofa gelehnt, die schwarzen Haare wirre abstehende Pfeile in alle Richtungen.

„Wie willst du denn hier ein Lagerfeuer hinein bekommen?", fragte Craig mit einem Mund voll Reis und Gemüse.

Charlotte grinste ein wenig verschmitzt und beäugte den kleinen Couchtisch aus Holz, der unter Stapeln von Papier und Anatomiebüchern versank.

„Oh nein!", rief Lizzie aus und hob abwehrend beide Arme mitsamt Gabel und Teller. „Denk noch nicht einmal dran auch nur in die Nähe dieses Tisches zu kommen! Hat dir der Toaster letzten Monat nicht gereicht?"

„Der Toaster?", fragte Craig überrascht. „Was hast du damit angestellt?"

„Charlotte hatte letzten Monat beschlossen sich einen Toast zu machen", begann Lizzie, während sie nach einzelnen Möhrenstücken pickte.

„Ist das nicht das, was man normalerweise mit einem Toaster bewerkstelligt?" Craig sah fragend von einem Mädchen zum Anderen. Lizzie schnaubte.

„Das sollte man denken nicht wahr?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hatte beschlossen, dass vier Uhr morgens die perfekte Zeit für ein kleines Frühstück wäre und fing an in der Küche zu rumoren."

„Weil du das ja nie tust", warf Charlotte ein und kaute weiter auf ihrem Essen herum.

„Ich koche Kaffee", gab Lizzie zurück und wandte sich dann wieder Craig zu. „Naja, egal, auf jeden Fall wollte sie Toast haben und bis zu dem Punkt, wo man die Brotscheiben in den Toaster legt und hinunterdrückt ist auch alles gut gelaufen, nur hatte sie dann plötzlich die fixe Idee, der Toaster würde nicht funktionieren."

„Er wurde einfach nicht heiß!", beschwerte sich Charlotte. „Ich hab die Hand drüber gehalten und er wurde einfach nicht heiß!"

„Du hast deine Hand über den Brotkasten gehalten", erwiderte Lizzie. „Es würde mich echt wundern, wenn der heiß gewesen wäre."

„Ich hatte meine Brille vergessen", gab Charlotte grummelnd zu und nestelte an der übergroßen Hornbrille auf ihrer Nase.

Lizzie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Jedenfalls beschloss Charlotte dann zu testen, ob der Toaster nun wirklich funktionierte und hielt-"

„Wie soll man das denn sonst testen?", warf Charlotte erneut ein und Lizzie drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihr hin.

„Mit Streichhölzern?!", fragte sie ungläubig. „Charlotte, du hast-"

„Ich hab nichts gesehen, okay?"

„Warte, sie hat wirklich-?" Craig sah entsetzt von Lizzie zu Charlotte.

„Streichhölzer in den heißen Toaster gehalten? Jup." Lizzie blickte mit einem Kopfschütteln zu der schmollenden Charlotte hinüber. „Das Nächste, was ich hörte, war ein lauter Knall und Charlotte die aufschrie, weil sie sich die Hand verbrannt hatte."

„So schlimm war es auch nicht", murmelte Charlotte und blickte auf ihre rechte Hand, die immer noch einen dünnen Verband trug.

„Ich hätte fast den Notarzt gerufen", gab Lizzie zurück. „Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt, Char, dass das Ding nicht explodiert ist und uns alle in die Luft gejagt hat."

„Ein Toaster?", fragte Charlotte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jetzt wirst du aber ein bisschen dramatisch."

„Bin ich das?", fragte Lizzie deutlich lauter. „Bin ich das wirklich? Du hättest uns fast alle in Flammen aufgehen lassen!" Sie wandte sich zu Craig. „Der Toaster hat übrigens nicht überlebt."

Craig grinste. „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Habt ihr wenigstens eine Trauerfeier für ihn organisiert?"

„Ja", Lizzie nickte. „Wir haben ihn bei _Miller&Sons Elektroabfälle _beerdigt. Es war eine sehr bewegende Zeremonie. Charlotte hat die Rede gehalten und ich hab mich um die Musik gekümmert:"

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen? _Welcome To The Black Parade_?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen und schob sich einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund.

„Unter anderem. _The End. _und _Dead! _waren auch dabei, ich wollte auch noch _Famous Last Words _spielen, aber Charlotte meinte, das wäre zu dramatisch."

Charlotte sah von Lizzie zu Craig. „Du weißt schon, dass diese wunderbare Beerdigung sich daraus zusammensetzte, dass Lizzie ihr schwarzes Spitzenoutfit trug, den Toaster auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek auf den Schrottplatz warf und dann lautstark in der U-Bahn deprimierende Songs sang?"

„Hey, das nennt man Ironie!"

„Und dich könnte man hungrig nach dramatischen Showeffekten nennen", gab Charlotte zurück. „Sie hat sogar diesen riesigen Hut mit dem schwarzen Schleier getragen."

„Schon mal von dem Wort „Stil" gehört?", warf Lizzie ein und suchte nach verbliebenen Ananasstücken.

„Du sahst aus wie ein schwarze Witwe." Craig schnaubte bei Charlottes Erwiderung und versteckte sein Lachen im Essen.

„Wie gesagt: Stil."

Charlotte warf ihr bloß einen skeptischen Blick zu und machte sich über die Reste ihres Essens her.

„Was wollte eigentlich deine Mutter von dir?", fragte Craig zu schnell für Lizzie um ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite zu rammen.

Charlottes mittlerweile schon viel lockere Miene verhärtete sich erneut und sie packte ihr Messer so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Mich davon überzeugen, dass ich nach Spanien zurückkommen sollte, um den grenzdebilen Macho von einem Sohn zu heiraten, der demnächst das Gut neben dem meiner Eltern übernehmen wird." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Lizzie warf Craig einen warnenden Blick zu, der den Typen im Superman Shirt unbehaglich auf seinem Platz rutschen ließ.

„Als ich mich weigerte, zog sie die Karte von wegen, ich würde ja sonst nie jemanden finden, weil ich nicht hübsch genug wäre und zu viel Zeit in der Uni verbringen würde, um einen passenden Ehemann zu finden." Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

Lizzie setzte an zu protestieren, doch Charlotte blockte ihren Protest mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ich weiß, dass es stimmt, Lizzie, kein Grund mich anzulügen." Lizzie wollte wieder protestieren, doch sie hielt inne, es war schwer Charlotte umzustimmen, wenn sie einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte und sie wollte Mrs Lucas am liebsten dafür erwürgen, dass sie ihrer Tochter solche Minderwertigkeitskomplexe einredete.

Es stimmte, Charlotte war keine Schönheit, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Ihre wilden schwarzen Haare waren nie glatt zu bekommen und sahen selbst nach stundenlangem Bürsten aus, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett geklettert und den Teil ihres Gesichtes der nicht von dieser Masse an Haaren verdeckt wurde, versteckte sie hinter ihrer viel zu großen Brille.

Dabei war Charlotte noch nicht einmal besonders schüchtern und wenn sie im Verlaufe eines Abends ihre Brille verlor und ihre Haare zurückwarf, waren die meisten überrascht über die großen dunklen Augen, die sich dahinter verbargen und den trockenen Humor, der über ihre Lippen kam.

Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Charlotte die tolpatschigste Person war, die Lizzie kannte und es schaffte alle möglichen seltsamen Unfälle innerhalb von zwei Meilen wie magnetisch anzuziehen.

„Hört sich irgendwie nach deiner Ma an, Lizzie", warf Craig ein, während er die letzten Reste von seinem Teller kratzte.

Lizzie stöhnte. „Und genau das ist der Grund, warum sich diese beiden Damen nie und ich wiederhole, nie kennenlernen werden."

„Die Distanz ist dabei wahrscheinlich enorm hilfreich", bemerkte Craig, „minimiert jede Chance möglicher Interaktion." Er sah einen Moment in die Ferne und Lizzie fragte sich, ob er wohl gerade über seine eigene Familie nachdachte. Sie wollte ihn danach fragen, ließ es dann jedoch sein. Familie war für sie alle drei ein empfindliches Thema, vielleicht für Craig noch mehr, als für sie.

„Was hatte es gestern eigentlich mit dieser SMS auf sich, die du mir gestern Abend geschickt hast?", fragte Charlotte, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Welche SMS?", fragte Lizzie erstaunt, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Charlotte etwas geschickt zu haben.

„Welche SMS?", wiederholte Charlotte. „Plural, Schätzchen. Du hast bestimmt fünf oder so geschickt, alle mit dem gleichen... seltsamen... Text."

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Lizzie und dachte an Jimmy, den Zahnarzt und sein...Angebot. „Was hab ich geschrieben?"

Charlotte lachte. „Immer nur das Gleiche. „_Nummer Zwei! Fucking Nummer Zwei!_" Oh und hier ist mein Liebling: „_Er ist ne beschissene Zwei, Char, ne Zwei!_"" Sie sah Lizzie an. „Von wem zur Hölle sprichst du da, bitte?"

Craig grinste ebenfalls. „Hört sich an, als wäre das entweder a) eine Position, die ich nicht kenne, oder b) eine Art von Rating, das ich nicht zwangsläufig kennen möchte."

Lizzie seufzte, sie wusste genau, um wen es da ging und es war definitiv nicht um eine Position gegangen. Wenigstens war es nicht Zahnarzt-Jimmy, das war zumindest ein Trost. „Darcy", murmelte sie schließlich und knurrte leise.

„Darcy?!", rief Charlotte überrascht aus. „Unser Professor?"

Lizzie nickte grimmig. „Wie's aussieht hat Jane vergessen mir zu erzählen, dass Charlies illustrer Freund Ethik an der Uni gibt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch völlig überrumpelt von der schieren Masse an Zufällen, die Darcy und sie zusammengeworfen hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" Charlotte sprang vor Begeisterung beinahe in die Luft. „Und habt ihr-"

„Oh Gott, nein, Charlotte!" Vor Schreck ließ Lizzie beinahe ihren immer noch halb vollen Teller fallen. „Er ist mein Professor!"

Charlotte zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na und? Er ist heiß und ihr wart zusammen auf dieser Party."

„Na wenn das dein einziges Kriterium ist, um mit jemanden ins Bett zu gehen", murmelte Craig und fing sich einen giftigen Blick von Charlotte ein.

„Wir waren nicht zusammen auf dieser Party!", schrie Lizzie beinahe und beruhigte ihre Stimme erst, als sie sah, wie Craig zusammenzuckte. „Ganz abgesehen davon findet er mich nicht hübsch genug und zu nervig, um auch nur mit ihm tanzen zu dürfen." Sie grinste spöttisch bei der Erinnerung an Darcys Worte.

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt?!" Charlotte schien entsetzt. Craig lachte nur leise in sich hinein.

„Scheint, als hätten wir alle unsere Minderwertigkeitskomplexe in den letzten Tagen zusammen gekriegt", bemerkte er, sagte jedoch auf die erstaunten Blicke der beiden Mädchen hin nichts.

„Naja, dafür haben wir so etwas wie ein Arrangement erreicht", erzählte Lizzie dann und bohrte Tunnel durch ihre Reishügel. „Außerhalb der Uni darf ich ihn Darcy nennen und er wird mir mein Freizeitverhalten nicht vorhalten, wenn wir im Unterricht sind." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen herum.

„Und wie darf er dich nennen?", fragte Charlotte süffisant.

„Miss Bennet", erwiderte Lizzie. „Das war die einzige Alternative, da wir weder miteinander schlafen, noch so etwas wie Freunde sind."

„Oh Oh", machte Charlotte. „Dann wissen wir ja, wenn sich daran etwas ändert." Lizzie warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und arbeitete weiter an ihrem Bergwerk.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht den seltsamen SMS-Text", warf Craig ein und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Lizzie seufzte. „Weißt du noch, als ich von zwei möglichen Typen gesprochen hab, die Charlies mysteriöser Freund verkörpern könnte?", fragte sie an Charlotte gewandt, die daraufhin nickte. „Er ist Nummer Zwei."  
„Also Businesstyp mit blonder Bimbo-Schlampe und Wodka, um den Mund aufzukriegen?" Lizzie nickte, beeindruckt von Charlottes Gedächtnis. „Bis auf die Wodka-Sache vielleicht... Darcy trinkt nicht."

„Er trinkt nicht?", fragten sowohl Craig, wie auch Charlotte erstaunt. Sie nickte. „Nicht einen Tropfen. Fragt mich nicht, wieso. Er faselte nur irgendetwas von wegen körperliche Schädigungen und so weiter und dass ich als Medizinstudentin das doch wissen sollte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Arrogantes Arschloch, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Ja, das hast du schon mal erwähnt", gab Charlotte zurück und lachte, während sie auf die Uhr ihres Handys blickte, unterdessen flimmerten zahlreiche Verpasster-Anruf-Anzeigen über den Bildschirm, die sie allesamt ignorierte.

„Oh Shit", machte sie dann. „¡Mierda, wir müssen los!" Sie sprang auf und riss Lizzie den Teller aus den Händen. „Anne wird uns umbringen, wenn wir zu spät kommen!"

Lizzie begann zu protestierten, doch als sie sah, wie spät es war, fügte sie sich und Charlottes wildem Klamotten-Such-Tanz, der in mehren umgestülpten Schrankinhalten endete.

„Was wollt ihr denn bei Anne?", fragte Craig, überwältigt von der plötzlichen Hektik in der Wohnung.

„Sie macht heute einen Testlauf für ihre EEG-Studie zur Gesichtserkennung und Charlotte und ich helfen ihr, damit sie den Ablauf üben kann."

„Cool", gab Craig zurück. „Ich will Fotos sehen."

Lizzie grinste. „Was meinst du, wonach Charlotte grade sucht?" Sie deutete auf die Tasche, die auf der Anrichte lag. „Sie weiß nur noch nicht, dass ich die Kamera schon vorgestern rausgesucht hab."

„Du bist fies, Lizzie", lachte Craig und machte Anstalten die Reste ihres Mittagessen wegzuräumen.

„Hmmm", machte sie, während sie mit verschränkten Armen darauf wartete, dass er sich wieder umdrehte. „Craig?"

„Ja?" Er blickte auf, sie lächelte, wieder die Grübchen in ihren Wangen.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Nur einen klitzekleinen Gefallen!"

Er seufzte. „Was ist es?"

Sie strahlte. „Können wir bitte, bitte, dein Auto nehmen?"

**A/N: Okay, so hey Happy fucking Christmas! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr mögt Charlotte und Craig (ich mag Craig... :) Die Songs zu der Beerdigung des Toasters sind von My Chemical Romance und stammen von dem Album "The Black Parade", was eines der besten Alben überhaupt ist:)**

**Wenn ihr ein bisschen mehr zu Darcy und Lizzy erfahren wollt, guckt euch mal die Playlists an, die auf meiner Autorenseite stehen, ich aktualisiere sie regelmäßig und sie enthalten all die Lieder, die mich an die beiden erinnern, inspirieren oder ihre Gedanken und Gefühle transportieren, so take a good hard look! :) **

**Ich versuche jetzt in nächster Zeit mehr zu schreiben, solange ich Ferien habe, denn mein Januar wird ziemlich verrückt werden. Nächstes Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich Wickham auftauchen, er sollte eigentlich schon in diesem drankommen, aber es wurde einfach zu lang (meine Kapitel werden sowieso mit jedem Mal länger... weird!" **

**Und wie immer: Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6 Die Verlorenen

**A/N: Ts Ts Ts... Ehrlich, Leute? Keine Reviews? Nicht eine einzige? Ihr enttäuscht mich:) und dabei dachte ich, ihr wolltet alle Charlotte treffen... **

**hmm... wenn euch meine Antwort auf die Kritik vom letzten Mal zu scharf war... ich hab kein Problem mit Kritik, ehrlich, ich finde es ziemlich genial, wenn jemand was an meine Geschreibsel auszusetzen hat, denn das heißt, dass er oder sie es gründlich gelesen hat (was nicht viel Sinn hat (nicht macht;), denn das würde im Umkehrschluss bedeuten, dass ihr das letzte Kapitel gar nicht gelesen habt?! i'm offended;) und ich liebe es doch mit anderen über meine Charaktere zu diskutieren, aber vielleicht niemand mit mir;)**

**Aber ich bin doch ein sehr großmütiger Mensch, daher hier das nächste Kapitel (und wieder so schön lang;), aber bevor ihr es lest, ein paar Antworten zu den Gastreviews vom letzten Mal:**

**An Pemberley: Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie viele Kapitel ich schreiben werde, bei dem Tempo, mit dem die Geschichte vorangeht (und der Länge meiner Kapitel;) werden es wohl so zwischen 20 und 30 sein;) Collins wird ein bisschen später kommen, als im Originalkanon, es wird Sinn haben/machen (Dank dem Deutschlehrer, der mir DAS erklärt hat:) wenn es so weit ist und ja... er wird SEHR viel Spaß machen:)**

**An Guest: Klasse, dass du dir meine Musikliste durchgelesen hast! Ich hab momentan sehr viel Spaß dabei, neue Titel und Bands zu finden, um Lizzys und Darcys Gefühlsleben auf verschiedenen Ebenen zu verstehen (wenn das Sinn macht;) und es wird ein wichtiger Teil dieser Geschichte sein, so hurray! und danke für dein Vertrauen in mich;) **

**An Smile: Meine Antwort vom letzten Mal gilt immer noch, vielleicht erklärt dieses Kapitel ein bisschen, warum Lizzie so ist, wie sie ist, ansonsten: Thanks:) **

**Hmmm... ich hab gesagt, ich bin großmütig... vielleicht nicht so ganz, dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen fies, ich werde euch eine ganze Menge Dinge erzählen und eine ganze Menge nicht;) hihi **

**Außerdem ist das der Teil in dieser Fanfiction, wo der AU-Part beginnt, der Inhalt stammt so also nicht aus dem Originalkanon, aber es muss sein, damit es weitergehen und wir im nächsten Kapitel wieder auf halbwegs bekanntem Terrain wandeln können;) und ach ja, ich weiß, ich sagte, Wickham taucht in diesem Kapitel auf, es war auch so geplant, aber dann ist es einfach mit mir durchgegangen und bevor ich mich versah hatte ich 4000 Wörter überschritten... aber ich verspreche es, er kommt bald (and he will be FUN!) **

**Soundtrack zu diesem Kapitel:**

** RE:Stacks - Bon Iver **

**Runaway - Bon Jovi **

**The Funeral - Band of Horses (fragt mich nicht, wieso;) **

**Und weil ich es bei den letzten Kapiteln wieder vergessen habe: Disclaimer: Ich hab wirklich ein Faible für Korsetts, Spitze und Bänder und all das Zeug... aber ich mag auch mein Recht zu wählen und meine Meinung zu sagen, als Nein, ich bin nicht Jane Austen;)**

* * *

**Kapitel 6  
**

_Die Verlorenen  
_

Sie hatte Anne an ihrem ersten Tag in London getroffen.

Es war nicht geplant gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, ihren Koffer in der noch anhaltenden Trunkenheit ihres Abschlussballes gepackt, Geld und Pass und zwei Schokoriegel in ihrer Tasche gestopft und noch in der Nacht den nächsten Zug nach London genommen zu haben. Alles andere danach war eine Abfolge aus Gerüchen und Geräuschen und dem Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf gewesen, das erst nachließ, als sie in Janes viel zu hohen Absatzschuhen und einem roten Seidenkleid, das mehr ein Statement, als ihr Stil war, am Bahnsteig 3 in King's Cross stand und auf das große „Herzlich Willkommen"- Schild starrte, das die Reisenden empfing.

Sie hatte vergessen eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen und das Wissen darum stoß ihr bitter auf, ihr Handy war irgendwo in Meryton auf dem Weg zwischen Schule und Longbourn verloren gegangen, als sie schwankend und immer wieder in den viel zu hohen Schuhen umknickend nach Hause gelaufen war, also war auch das keine Option.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte, stumm, fixiert auf dieses eine Schild, das sie in solch fröhlichen Farben willkommen hieß und sich fragend, ob der Künstler auf LSD gewesen war, als er es entworfen hatte.

Sie dachte das noch immer jedes Mal, wenn sie in King's Cross war.

Sie war vom Bahnsteig in den Zentralbereich des Bahnhofs gelaufen, da wo die Geschäfte blinkten und blitzten und die Anzeigetafeln aufleuchteten mit all den Namen von Orten, die so weit weg waren. Lizzie war weiter gelaufen, hatte die Schmerzen in ihren Füßen verdrängt und überlegt, ob sie jetzt einen Kaffee trinken wollte oder nicht und ob ihr Magen überhaupt noch da war, um ihn aufzunehmen.

Sie musste ewig zwischen der Anzeigetafel, dem Coffeeshop und Bahnsteig 3 hin und her gelaufen sein, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie das Mädchen mit den kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren bemerkte, das sie zu beobachten schien.

Zunächst tat sie es mit einem Schulterzucken und einer leicht irritierten Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen ab, dachte, dass sie in ihrem etwas ungewöhnlichen Aufzug wahrscheinlich einfach ins Auge fiel und irrte weiter in dem Strom suchender Reisender umher.

Als Lizzie das nächste Mal vor der Anzeigetafel anhielt, saß sie immer noch dort auf der Bank neben einer aufgeregt telefonierenden Dame im Businesskostüm, ein Notizbuch auf ihren Knien, in das sie eifrig etwas kritzelte, während sie Lizzie beobachtete.

Lizzie war an Blicke gewöhnt, war daran gewöhnt, dass Leute sie anstarrten und hinter ihrem Rücken über sie tuschelten, Geschichten über Mütter und Väter und den entfernten Cousin der Tante jenes Bruders murmelten, kannte den Blick von oben nach unten und wie sich ihre Nasen verzogen, wenn sie die Nieten an ihren Schuhen sahen und sie lachte, weil das so viel einfacher war, als sie alle ernst zu nehmen.

Doch etwas an der Art, wie dieses Mädchen sie über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg beobachtete, war anders und das verunsicherte Lizzie.

Sie ging ein Stück zur Seite, versteckte sich halb zwischen der Gruppe Geschäftsmänner und den überquellenden Mülltonnen, blinzelte, um zu sehen, ob das Mädchen mit den kurzen Haaren sie noch immer beobachtete. Sie tat es.

Ihr Blick huschte zwischen Lizzie und dem Notizbuch in ihrem Schoß hin und her, während ihr Bleistift über das Papier huschte. Lizzie runzelte die Stirn, verschwand hinter einer der Mauern nur um am anderen Ende wieder hervorzukommen und erneut auf den Blick dieses Mädchens zu treffen, der sie schon zu erwarten schien.

Doch was sie überraschte, war das schmale kleine Lächeln, das um die Mundwinkel ihrer Beobachterin spielte.

Sie lachte und das brachte Lizzie völlig aus dem Takt.

Es war kein offenes, kein viel zu lautes, viel zu familiäres Lachen, es war dieses kleine Zucken um die Lippen, das kurze Aufleuchten, das sie selbst über die Distanz hinweg sah und das ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, als sähe sie direkt in sie hinein.

Und es machte sie wütend.

„Was machst du da?", verlangte sie zu wissen und baute sich drohend (die zusätzlichen 10 Zentimeter verliehen ihr eine gewisse Größe) vor dem Mädchen auf, das nur seelenruhig ihr Buch zusammenklappte.

„Neugierig?", fragte sie und ihre hellbraunen Augen durchbohrten Lizzies grüne.

„Nein", erwiderte diese und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, schüttelte die langen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht, die aus der sorgfältig aufgesteckten Frisur entkommen waren, die Jane ihr am Abend vorher gemacht hatte. „Ich will nur, dass du diese Seite entfernst."

„Welche Seite?" Das Mädchen lächelte, das gleiche feine Lächeln wie vorhin.

„Die über mich." Lizzie starrte sie an, versuchte ihre Müdigkeit und all das andere Zeug hinter der Gereiztheit zu verstecken.

„Also nicht nur neugierig, sondern auch narzisstisch", bemerkte das Mädchen mit den hellbraunen Augen und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Was bringt dich darauf, diese Seite wäre über dich? Ich hätte auch diese Typen dort zeichnen können, hinter denen du dich versteckt hast."

Lizzie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Tatsache, dass du weißt, dass ich mich versteckt habe, sagt schon einiges. Also komm, gib die Seite her."

„Ah! Und intelligent auch noch, wie interessant!" Immer noch lächelnd hatte sie ihr Buch wieder aufgeschlagen und sich etwas notiert.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da?", verlangte Lizzie erneut zu wissen, diesmal deutlich genervter.

Das Mädchen blickte nur kurz auf. „Und immer ungeduldiger, wie ich sehe."

„Oh bitte, spar dir einfach die Psychoanalyse und gib mir dieses Bild, ich hab weder Zeit noch Lust hier ewig rumzuhängen", fauchte Lizzie und streckte ihre Hand aus,

Das Mädchen sah von der ausgestreckten Hand mit dem abblätternden Nagellack hoch über das Seidenkleid zu Lizzies vor unterdrückter Wut funkelnden Augen.

„Psychoanalyse, urgh", sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich halte nicht viel von Freud, viel zu überschätzter Typ mit einem zu großen Ego und Mutterkomplex meiner Meinung nach." Ein Kopfschütteln und weitere Striche über das Papier folgten.

„Gib mir-"

„Rot ist keine typische Farbe für dich, oder?" Der Blick der hellbraunen Augen huschte wieder über das Abschlussballkleid und dann zurück zum Papier. „Scheinst mir auch nicht gerade der Typ für Perlen zu sein."

„Und das ist keine Psychoanalyse?", erwiderte sie genervt und überlegte gleichzeitig, warum sie auf die seltsamen Fragen dieses Mädchens überhaupt einging.

„Nein, sonst hätte ich deine ungewöhnliche Farb- und Schmuckwahl wahrscheinlich auf Bemühungen deinem Vater zu gefallen zurückgeführt." Ein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. „Nicht gelöster Oedipuskomplex, weißt du?"

Beide Mädchen sahen sich ein paar Augenblicke nur an und Lizzie wusste, dass sie gehen wollte, nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte mit diesen hellen Augen auf sich gerichtet, die so viel mehr sahen, als sie eigentlich sollten.

Das andere Mädchen seufzte und mit einem leisen Ratschen, das eine Gänsehaut über Lizzies Arme jagte, riss sie die Seite aus ihrem Notizbuch und reichte sie ihr.

„Hier", sagte sie und Lizzie griff nach dem Papier, doch das Mädchen mit der Brille ließ nicht los.

„Weißt du, wo du heute Nacht schlafen kannst?", fragte sie, ihr Blick durchbohrend.

Lizzie spannte ihren Kiefer an. „Ja", sagte sie knapp und riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", rief sie ihr hinterher, nachdem sich Lizzie abrupt umgedreht hatte und nun den Bahnsteig entlang lief, den schweren Koffer hinter sich herziehend, der rumpelte und klackerte und ihr schmerzhaft gegen die Waden stieß.

Sie versuchte sie zu ignorieren, nicht wahrzunehmen, dass das Mädchen mit den braunen Augen neben ihr herlief, als seien sie die besten Freundinnen.

„Du bist alleine hier", stellte das Mädchen fest. Lizzie sagte nichts.

„Das ist okay, wirklich, das ist es", fuhr sie fort. „London ist klasse, wenn man alleine unterwegs ist." Sie umrundete geschickt den Mülleimer in ihrem Weg, in den Lizzie gehofft hatte, sie würde doch hineinfallen „Aber nicht, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man nachts unterkommt, die Straßen werden gefährlich, wenn es dunkel wird, besonders für Mädchen in roten Seidenkleidern und viel zu hohen Schuhen."

„Was haben meine Schuhe damit zu tun?", fragte Lizzie gegen ihren Willen, während sie versuchte irgendeine Art von Ziel zu finden, das sie auch nur im Entferntesten haben könnte.

„Du wirst in ihnen nicht rennen können", erwiderte das Mädchen. „Du kannst noch nicht mal darin laufen, mal ganz zu schweigen von deinem Koffer."

„Ich weiß, wo ich hin will", antwortete Lizzie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch und riss ihren Koffer mit viel zu viel Gewalt um die Reklamewand herum.

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du ein Ziel hast", sagte das Mädchen und blieb stehen. „Ich glaub nur, du hast den Mittelteil vergessen." Sie legte den Kopf schräg und Lizzie merkte, dass auch sie stehen geblieben war und sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. „Du weißt schon, der Teil, der zwischen einem Entschluss und dem tatsächlichen Erreichen dieses Ziels liegt."  
Lizzie sah sie an. „Du stehst am Bahnhof und willst weg, aber du hast noch nicht einmal das verdammte Ticket gekauft, während du überlegst, ob du hoch bis nach Edinburgh willst, oder ob dir London genug Distanz bietet." Sie gestikulierte mit der einen Hand zu dem viel zu bunten Willkommensschild über ihren Köpfen. „Und dann fällt dir ein, dass wir hier auf einer Insel sind und du von hier aus in den nächsten sechs Stunden nicht weiter als bis Averdeen kommst, es sei denn du nimmst das Flugzeug, aber dann müsstest du dich entscheiden. Europa? Asien? Amerika? Afrika, vielleicht?" Ihre Augen wurden bei jedem Kontinent größer und ihre Hände schnitten durch die Luft. „Und wenn du dich dann für einen Kontinent entschieden hast, bleibt immer noch die Frage, wo genau du hin willst, welche Stadt, welche Region... Großstadt oder Dorf? Küste oder Berge? Was denkst du, wie lange es dauert? Dahin zu kommen und dann noch rauszufinden, was genau du dort machen willst? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Drei Wochen, eventuell? Weißt du, was du in der Zwischenzeit machen willst? Wie du an Geld kommst und einen Platz zum Schlafen findest?"

Im Laufe dieser kleinen Rede zuckte es immer mehr in Lizzies Gesicht und sie hielt nur mit Mühe die erworbene Maske aufrecht.

„Was geht dich das an?", zischte sie und der Griff um ihren Koffer verhärtete sich.

„Ich weiß alles übers Wegrennen", sagte das Mädchen mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln und steckte die Arme in dem Ringelshirt in die Taschen ihrer Lederjacke. „Und du stehst erst ganz am Anfang."

„Ich bin hier", sagte Lizzie und ihre Augen waren eine Mischung aus defensiv und bittend. „Reicht das nicht?"  
„Doch natürlich." Die braunen Augen leuchteten auf. „Wenn du in drei Tagen wieder nach Hause willst."

„Nein." Das Wort hallte klar und kalt zwischen ihnen und sie sahen sich eine Weile nur an. „Nein, ich will nicht zurück."

„Okay", sagte sie, die braunen Augen sanft. Eine Durchsage ertönte, der Zug von Plymouth fuhr ein und über das Rauschen und Schnaufen des Zuges und der aussteigenden Passagiere sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.

Lizzies Griff um ihren Koffer zuckte, die Strähnen kitzelten ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern, die das Kleid größtenteils freiließ. Das andere Mädchen seufzte und machte einen Schritt auf Lizzie zu.

„Weißt du, wo du heute Nacht schlafen wirst?", fragte sie erneut, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt.

Lizzie öffnete den Mund, ein, zweimal, suchte nach etwas, bevor sie das Mädchen ansah. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich und die Muskeln in ihrem Nacken verhärteten sich bei dem Wort.

„Dann komm mit", sagte das fremde Mädchen mit einem Seufzen und schob ihr Notizbuch in ihre Tasche. „Wir finden dir einen Mittelteil."

* * *

Das Mädchen, das sich als Anne vorstellte, nahm sie mit in ihre Wohnung, ein kleines Zwei-Zimmer-Ding mit bunten Tüchern und Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien an den Wänden und riesigen orientalischen Kissen auf dem Boden.

Es war im Badezimmer, als Lizzie langsam die Haarnadeln mit den Perlen aus ihren Haaren zog, zusammenzuckte, wenn sie zuviel Haar mitriss, und seufzte, als die langen Strähnen endlich frei über ihre Schultern fielen. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer das Blatt, das Anne ihr gegeben hatte, in der Hand hielt.

Es war dicker, als das Papier, das Lizzie sonst aus dem Kunstunterricht kannte und trug einen leicht gelblichen Stich. Es kratzte gegen ihre Haut, als sie es öffnete.

Anne hatte nicht gelogen, als sie sagte, sie hätte gezeichnet.

Lizzie starrte auf ihr Gesicht, auf die Strähnen, die es verdeckten, die Anspannung ihrer Schultern, die man selbst durch die Jacke hindurch sah, den Trotz und die Starrheit, mit der sie ihren Kopf hielt und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Perlen und sie dachte an die Mühe, die es Jane gekostet hatte, sie alle auf die Haarnadeln zu bekommen.

„Tee ist fertig", ertönte Annes sanfte Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür und sie klopfte leicht gegen den Rahmen. Lizzie nickte, auch wenn Anne das wohl kaum sehen konnte und zog den Reißverschluss ihres Sweatshirts bis unters Kinn. „Ich komme."

Der Vorhang aus roten und türkisen Perlen klirrte, als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, Anne saß schon mit angezogenen Knien auf einem der Kissen, eine Tasse ohne Henkel, dafür aber im quietschgrünen Froschdesign in ihren Händen.

Lizzie hielt das Blatt hoch. „Warum?", fragte sie und setzte sich vorsichtig im Schneidersitz ebenfalls auf eines der Kissen. Anne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du schienst verloren zu sein."

„Zeichnest du immer verloren aussehende Menschen?", fragte Lizzie, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Bevorzugt", gab Anne zurück und lächelte. „Sie scheinen von Bahnhöfen immer wie magisch angezogen."

Lizzie nickte, schob ihre bloßen Füße unter ihre Oberschenkel und nippte leicht an ihrem Tee. „Und was machst du an diesen Bahnhöfen?"

Anne zuckte bloß leicht mit den Schultern. „Sie finden", sagte sie kryptisch und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Die Verlorenen?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, fragte sich, ob sie Unsinn redete oder ob das der Tee war. „Mir scheint, als wollten die Meisten von ihnen nicht gefunden werden." Um ihrem Blick auszuweichen sah sie an die Wände, ließ ihre Augen über die zahlreichen Bilder wandern, Fotos von Gesichtern in Schaufenstern und Zugtüren, einer Hand im Sonnenlicht, Worten in dem schmutzigen Fenster eines Diners.

„Oh doch", sagte Anne und ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Das ist der ganze Sinn davon verloren zu gehen."

Lizzie vermied ihre Augen, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen.

„Ich bin nicht verloren", sagte sie dann, obwohl das auch nicht viel besser war.

Anne sah sie eine Weile an. „Aber du wärst es gerne, oder?"

Lizzies Blick irrte zu ihr zurück. „Warum sollte ich gerne verloren gehen?"

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich eine Strähne ihres kurzen braunen Haares zurück. Sie hatte Piercings in ihren Ohren, wie Lizzie bemerkte, schwarz und pink abwechselnd „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie dann. „Erzähl du es mir."

Lizzies Blick huschte weg, weg von dem irritierenden Hellbraun, das beinahe gold schimmerte und ihre halbnassen Haaren fielen ihr vor die Augen, versteckten effektiv ihr Gesicht vor dem suchenden Blick der Anderen.

Sie hörte Anne seufzen. „Weißt du, wo du hin willst?", fragte sie, während Lizzie die Haarsträhne begutachtete, die ihr direkt vor der Nase baumelte.

„Nein", sagte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich wollte bloß weg."

„Es reicht nicht zu rennen, wenn du nicht weißt, wohin du rennen willst", erwiderte Anne mit einem Nicken.

Lizzie schnaubte. „Redest du eigentlich immer wie ein Glückskeks?"

Das Mädchen grinste ohne dass ihre Augen auch nur das Geringste an Intensität verloren. „Bevorzugt", erwiderte sie und ihre Zähne blitzten auf.

„Ehrlich, hast du die Teile mal alle auswendig gelernt?", hakte Lizzie nach und starrte in ihren Tee. Ihr Atem zeichnete kleine Wellen in die Oberfläche, die gefährlich hoch am Rande der Tasse schwappten.

„Klar, weil ich auch nichts anderes zu tun habe", erwiderte Anne und etwas klirrte gegen ihre Porzellantasse.

„Wäre ne interessante Collage gewesen", bemerkte Lizzie mit einem Schulterzucken und pustete gegen die Wellen, brachte sie erneut an den Rand zum Überlaufen.

„Wohl eher nicht." Anne blieb eine Weile stumm, sah Lizzie an, die sich weigerte, den Blick zu erwidern. „Obwohl es interessant wäre, wenn man die Reaktionen der Menschen nehmen, wenn sie besagte Glückskekse öffnen und diese dann in einer Collage fassen würde. Etwas in der Art von: „Zweihundert Facetten der Neugierde" oder so ähnlich."

„Du hast ein Faible für Menschen, oder?", fragte Lizzie, blinzelte nur halb hinter ihren Haaren hervor und versteckte sich gleich wieder.

„Und du eines für Worte?" Die Frage hing im Raum und Lizzie quittierte sie nur mit Schnauben. Anne seufzte. „Stell mich nicht als Philanthropin hin", sagte sie dann. „Mein Interesse an Menschen ist rein egoistischer Natur."

Lizzie legte den Kopf schräg und verzog den Mund zu einem halben Grinsen. „Ist das jetzt der Part, in dem du mich umbringst?"

„Nein, nur der Teil, in dem ich dir erzähle, dass ich Psychologie studiere." Sie grinste. „Der Teil mit dem Umbringen kommt erst, wenn ich dir sage, was genau in diesem Tee ist."

Lizzie zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie gut, dass ich _das_ erst wusste, nachdem ich ihn getrunken habe."

„Herzlich Willkommen", sagte Anne und lächelte sanft.

Lizzie ließ ihren Blick fallen und rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf dem blauen Seidenkissen herum, schob die Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts noch ein Stück weiter über ihre Handgelenke.

Anne fing die Bewegung auf und Lizzie spürte ihren Blick auf sich.

„Wie lange ist es her?", fragte dann das Mädchen mit den Bernsteinaugen scharf und lehnte sich ein Stück vor.

Lizzie presste ihre Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schmerzte. „Drei Wochen", erwiderte sie dann und weigerte sich Anne anzusehen.

„Sind sie immer noch da?" Lizzie nickte. Annes Augen wanderten Lizzies Gesicht auf und ab und dann zu ihren Händen. Lizzie sagte nichts.

„Aber dein Kleid...", begann Anne und ihr Blick huschte zu dem roten Haufen Seide hinüber, der in dem dämmrigen Licht von Annes Wohnung leicht schimmerte. „...es hat keine Ärmel."

Lizzie schnaubte und der Tee warf Blasen. „Das war der Sinn der Sache."

Anne sah sie an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, ihr Pony fiel ihr in einer Zickzacklinie in die Stirn.

„Ein Statement", stellte sie dann fest und Lizzie nickte, ein wenig zögernd.

„Noch nicht mal einen Schal?", fragte das Bernsteinmädchen und lächelte schief. Lizzie sah sie an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein."

Anne nickte. „Aber jetzt versteckst du sie wieder."

Lizzies Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten. „Ja", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Anne seufzte. „Rennen wird dich nicht weiterbringen, Lizzie." Ihre Stimme war die perfekte Verkörperung monotoner Selbstsicherheit, die Lizzie erst später als ihre Art mit Konflikten umzugehen verstehen würde, sie hatte ihren Rücken durchgedrückt, die Beine im Schneidersitz verknotet, mit der Tasse Tee im Schoß saß sie da, wie eine koboldhafte Verkörperung Buddhas mit Piercings und leuchtend goldenen Augen.

Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es probieren oder?" Sie klang zuversichtlicher, als sie sich fühlte.

Anne beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Natürlich", sagte sie sanft. „Aber für's Erste kannst du hier bleiben."

* * *

Und sie blieb. Drei Tage. Bis sie wie ein Blinder, der das erste Mal die Sonne sieht, auf eine viel zu überbelichtete Londoner Straße stolperte und sich im Schaufenster sah.

Anne fand sie vor dem Spiegel, als sie nach ihrer Statistikvorlesung nach Hause kam, ein altes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Fairytales are Hallucinations of the Dead" übergezogen, ein Haufen Stoffscheren in dem Waschbecken vor ihr, während sie prüfend Strähnen ihrer langen dunkelbraunen Haare anhob.

„Kannst du sie schneiden?", fragte sie, als sie Annes Präsenz im Türrahmen wahrgenommen hatte. Das Bernsteinmädchen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie kurz sollen sie denn werden?", fragte Anne und ließ ihre Tasche mit den viel zu schweren Büchern fallen.

Lizzie sah sich im Spiegel an, das gelbe Licht der Deckenlampe dämpfte das Grün ihrer Augen und malte das Weiß der Kacheln ebenfalls in einem gräulichen Gelb. Sie sah ihre Haare und dachte daran, dass sie sie nicht mehr geschnitten hatte, seit sie zwölf Jahre alt war.

„Alles", sagte sie und so etwas wie Adrenalin erweckte ihren Magen zum Leben und sie sah, wie das Grün in dem Spiegel aufleuchtete.

Anne schnaubte während sie nähertrat und hob mit spitzen Fingern eine der Scheren an, die eher dafür gedacht war Pappe und anderes Material zu schneiden. „Aber doch nicht mit diesen Dingern", rief sie aus und betrachtete sie mit einem Entsetzten, das Lizzie zum Lachen brachte.

„Denkst du, sie werden nicht schneiden?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und betrachtete die Klingen, die länger als Annes Hand waren.

Die schnaubte. „Süße, was denkst du, aus welchem Material deine Haare gemacht sind? Stahl vielleicht? Oder doch bloß Zauberranken?" Sie bückte sich und kramte in dem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken nach etwas.

„Jane nannte sie immer Medusenhaare", erwiderte Lizzie, bevor sie merkte, dass sie vielleicht zu viel verraten hatte.

Annes Reaktion darauf war bloß mit einem lauten Knall mit dem Kopf gegen das Waschbecken zu stoßen und leise vor sich hin fluchend, sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht", brachte sie heraus, während sie sich ihren Hinterkopf rieb. „Ich hab tierische Angst vor Schlangen."

Lizzie kicherte. „Dann könntest du die große Schere ja vielleicht doch gebrauchen", schlug sie vor, während sie Anne beobachtete, die das schwarze Etui, das sie aus dem Schränkchen gerettet hatte auf den Rand des Waschbeckens legte und nach einem übergroßen Handtuch mit verwirrendem Blumenmuster griff und es um Lizzies Schultern legte.

„Ich töte keine Tiere", erklärte sie schlicht, während sie Lizzies Haare drapierte. „Außerdem hab ich mit dieser Schere letzten Monat Draht geschnitten."

„Draht?" Lizzie sah sie fragend im Spiegel an.

„Draht", erwiderte Anne und öffnete das Etui, offenbarte eine ganze Reihe professionell aussehender Scheren und Kämme. „Ich hab meine Moringas an ihre Stangen gekettet", erklärte sie mit einem Lachen.

„Aha. Deine Moringas." Lizzies ohnehin schon verwirrte Miene zerfurchte sich weiterhin, als sie nicht nur ihre Stirn, sondern auch ihre Nase kräuselte. „Ist das eigentlich ein Codewort für Marihuana, das ich noch nicht kenne?"

Anne fing an zu lachen und erstickte fast an den Haarnadeln in ihrem Mund, während sie begann das Deckhaar aufzustecken. „Nein", schaffte sie zu sagen und ein paar der Klammern fielen klirrend zu Boden. „Nein, das ist kein Marihuana."

„Warum hast du es dann auf deinem Balkon stehen?", fragte Lizzie amüsiert über das Bernsteinmädchen, das wie ein kleines Kind einen Lachanfall bezwang.

„Damit ich Schadensersatz einklagen kann, wenn mir die Idioten von nebenan die Töpfe stehlen", erklärte sie dann und begann die unteren Strähnen zu befeuchten.

Lizzie ließ ein letztes Kichern hören, bevor sie beide still wurden.

Anne sah sie im Spiegel an. „Sicher, dass du das willst?"

Lizzie nickte. „Hunderprozentig."

* * *

Es war erstaunlich einfach die Strähnen fallen zu sehen, zu sehen, wie die langen, dunklen Schlingen von ihrem Nacken fielen und ihn nackt und entblößt zurückließen.

Sie erinnerte sich an Jane und wie sie ihre Haare an Mädelsabenden zu allen möglichen komplizierten Frisuren geflochten hatte, sie hatte es sie machen lassen, obwohl sie das Ziepen und Zerren eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Mutter, die ihr sagte, dass das einzig Schöne an ihr ihre Haare wären und an Dad, der ihr erzählte, sie hätte ihre Haarfarbe von seiner Mutter, ihrer Granny Rosie, geerbt.

Sie dachte darüber nach, wie viel man mit ein paar abgestorbenen Zellen verbinden konnte, während sie zusah, wie das Keratin fiel.

Dann war es soweit. Sie sah zu wie Anne ein letztes Mal durch ihre Haare fuhr und dann war sie da: Lizzie Bennet, deren Haare ihr noch nicht mal bis zum Kinn reichten.

Es gefiel ihr, überraschenderweise. Sie hatte es nicht getan, um besser auszusehen, _anders _war ihr einziges Ziel gewesen, doch sie mochte den Nebeneffekt, die Art, wie die kurzen Strähnen ihre Wangenknochen betonten und sie älter und erwachsener aussehen ließen.

„Du hast das schon häufiger gemacht, oder?", fragte sie Anne und etwas wie ein Schatten fiel über deren Gesicht und ihre Bersteinaugen.

„Ja", sagte sie dann und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich schneide sie mir manchmal selber."

Lizzie sah sie an, das Grün ihrer Augen noch größer mit der neuen Frisur, doch sie fragte nicht nach.

„Kannst du auch färben?", fragte sie stattdessen und zog eine Tube Directions aus der Tasche, die zu ihren Füßen lag.

Annes Augen wurden größer bei dem Anblick der Tube und sie schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie antwortete. „Ehrlich?", fragte sie dann. „Du willst sie in _der_ Farbe färben?"

Lizzie nickte. „Ich will rennen, schon vergessen?" Anne kniff die Bernsteinaugen zusammen.

„Du rennst nicht mehr", sagte sie, während sie die Tube aus Lizzies Hand nahm, „du fliegst schon."

Es war nicht nur das Färben, es war das Blondieren, das Waschen und erneute Auftragen, das Einwirken und wiederholte Waschen, das Anne im Schlaf zu beherrschen schien und ihre Finger arbeiteten sich emsig durch Lizzies Haare.

Lizzie fragte sie danach, doch Anne zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fixierte eine weitere Strähne. Sie machte Tee in der Einwirkungsphase, zog die Einweghandschuhe mit einer Grazie aus, die Lizzie erzählte, dass sie es schon häufiger gemacht hatte und ließ sich in ihrer bevorzugten Sitzhaltung auf einem der Kissen nieder.

Sie begann zu reden. Unbehaglich zuerst, lauter nebensächliche, zutiefst wichtige Bemerkungen über Dinge, denen eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue Annes folgte, dann der Zwang es zu erläutern und dann schließlich der Fluss von Wörtern, der von unterirdisch lauernden Hindernissen mitunter gestoppt wurde.

Anne hörte sich alles an, urteilte nicht, stoppte nicht. Das Gold ihrer Augen wurde wärmer, eine stetig lodernde Flamme und als Lizzie endete, sagte sie eine Weile gar nichts und dann drei Worte, die Lizzie innehalten ließen.

_Was willst du?_

Sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte, soviel war immer klar gewesen, das war der Teil, der sie ausmachte, sie definierte. Darf ich vorstellen? Lizzie Bennet, unentschlossen.

Es hatte ihren Vater zum Lachen gebracht, Jane ihren Kopf schütteln lassen und ihre Mutter in mehrere Panikattacken gestürzt – Lizzie Bennet, ihres Zeichens Weltmeisterin im Kirschkernweitspucken, Siegerin bei der Matheolympiade, die Beste darin auf dem Sattel stehend Fahrrad zu fahren, hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte.

Als nun aber Anne diese drei Worte aussprach, als wäre es ein Zauberspruch und sie bloß der verhexte Rabe einer bösartigen Hexe, hatte sie eine Antwort auf der Zunge, noch bevor sie drüber nachdenken konnte.

„Medizin", sprach der befreite Rabe und schlug mit seinen Flügeln, während Lizzie erstaunt eine Hand auf den Mund legte. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Die Flamme in Annes Augen leuchtete auf, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, klingelte der Wecker ihres Handys, die Einwirkzeit war vorbei.

Während Lizzie erneut auf dem Stuhl im Badezimmer Platz nahm, holte Anne ihr altes Radio aus den Untiefen ihres Schlafzimmers hervor, platzierte es in der Dusche und begann nach einem unbekannten Alternativ-Was-auch-immer-Sender zu suchen.

Sie hörte Gitarrenakkorde, leise, zurückhaltend und Anne begann _Bon Iver _mitzusummen, während sie vorsichtig Lizzies kurze Haarsträhnen ausspülte.

„_There's a black crow, sitting across from me, his wiry legs are crossed..__._" Anne lächelte, als sie Lizzies Augen im Spiegel fand. „_He is dangling my keys, he even fakes a toss... Whatever could it be, that has brought me to this loss?_"

„Wer von uns hat jetzt ein Faible für Wörter...", murmelte Lizzie und wischte Wasserfäden aus ihrem Gesicht, doch Anne antwortete nicht, sang bloß weiter leise vor sich hin und Lizzie musste zugeben, dass sie das Lied mochte.

„_On your back with your racks, as the stacks are your load_", summte Anne und wickelte ein weiteres, ebenfalls blumenbedrucktes Handtuch um Lizzies Kopf.

Und dann, „_it's the sound of the unlocking and lift away..._" Anne zog an dem Handtuch, doch Lizzie ließ sie nicht, sondern riss einfach selber daran, enthüllte wie mit einem Trommelwirbel ein breites Grinsen, funkelnde grüne Augen und einen strubbeligen Schopf pinker Haare.

* * *

Drei Wochen später saßen sie beide wieder in Annes Wohnzimmer, Teetassen in ihren Händen, Lizzies Haare waren immer noch pink.

„Ein Freund von mir braucht noch eine Assistentin für seinen Trip nach Kenia", sagte Anne dann und sah hinüber zu Lizzie.

„Eine Assistentin?", fragte Lizzie überrascht, seitdem sie sich eingestanden hatte, Medizin studieren zu wollen, hatte sie ein paar Vorlesungen besucht, wenn Anne in der Uni war und sich mit Statistik herumärgerte, aber irgendetwas hielt sie noch davon ab, sich für das kommende Semester zu bewerben.

„Du hast doch schon ein paar medizinische Praktika absolviert, oder?" Lizzie nickte, sie hatte aus lauter Langeweile in den Ferien in dem Krankenhaus gearbeitet, wo ihr Onkel als Allgemeinchirurg tätig war, auch wenn sie es damals nicht als Karriereoption gesehen hatte.

„Er fliegt nächsten Monat nach Afrika und die Assistentin, die eigentlich mitfahren sollte, ist nun schwanger und kann nicht mitkommen. Mus ist dort mit einer Hilfsorganisation, medizinische Versorgung in Grenzgebieten, Impfungen und so weiter, er ist fast am Verzweifeln, weil er niemanden findet, der noch so kurzfristig mitkommen will."

„Nach Kenia?", fragte Lizzie ungläubig und sah Anne blinzelnd an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mitwillst." Anne sah sie aus großen, goldenen Augen an. „Es ist eine ziemlich schwerwiegende Entscheidung und es wird nicht einfach werden. Du müsstest kurzfristig alle möglichen Impfungen durchmachen und einen ganzen Haufen Medikamente nehmen – du bist doch achtzehn, oder?"

„Seit zwei Tagen", gab Lizzie zu. „Kommt reichlich spät, dass du fragst." Sie grinste.

„Seit zwei Tagen?!", wiederholte Anne mit mildem Entsetzen. „Wieso sagst du mir dergleichen denn nicht?"

Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nicht feiern", sagte sie dann und wich Annes Blick aus. „Aber du sagst, ich kann da mitkommen?" Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten auf bei dem Gedanken daran, nach Afrika zu fliegen und gleichzeitig noch etwas über Medizin zu lernen.

Anne nickte ernst. „Mus ist einverstanden. Er will dich vorher zwar noch kennenlernen und du wirst ein Aufbautraining mitmachen müssen, aber eigentlich steht dem Ganzen nichts im Wege, du -"

„Ja", unterbrach Lizzie sie. „Ich mach's."

„Wirklich?", Annes Augen wurden, wenn möglich, noch größer. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

Lizzie nickte. „Hunderprozentig."

Sie tat es, sie flog, einen Monat später, nach Kenia, zusammen mit Mus, einem kleinen Mann mit Schnurrbart und Augen, die aufleuchteten, wenn er von Afrika sprach.

Afrika als Grenzerfahrung zu beschreiben wäre Untertreibung in seiner Reinform gewesen. Es war heiß, so heiß, dass die Hitze eine Persönlichkeit bekam, konstanter Begleiter, erdrückend und lähmend wurde und sich wie ein Tuch um Menschen und Körper legte.

Lizzie hatte sich nie lebendiger gefühlt.

Sie band sich bunte Tücher um den Kopf, begann dünne Blusen und T-Shirts zu horten, um ihre Arme vor der sengenden Sonne zu schützen, wenn sie Mus Geräte hinter ihm her schleppte. Sie lernte ein paar Brocken Swahili und schnatterte fröhlich mit den Kindern und Jugendlichen, die auf die Station kamen, um ihre Medikamentenration abzuholen. Sie war eine Attraktion für sie, mit ihren pinken Haaren und den leuchtend grünen Augen.

Es war eine Extremerfahrung, die Lizzie an die Grenzen ihrer körperlichen und geistigen Fähigkeiten brachte und sie tagsüber so anstrengte, dass sie nachts völlig erschöpft auf ihr Lager unter dem Moskitonetz fiel und viel zu müde war, um Albträume zu haben.

Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Anne bei ihrem Abschied in Heathrow gesagt hatte, die Worte, die sie auf ihren Postkarten immer wieder zu wiederholen schien, obwohl sie sie nicht ausschrieb.

_Sag wenigstens deiner Schwester Bescheid... bestrafe nicht Jane dafür..._

Dabei hatte es nichts mit Bestrafung zu tun. Sie runzelte die Stirn, jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, wenn sie herauszufinden versuchte, warum Anne die Einzige war, mit der sie in Kontakt blieb.

Es hatte nichts mir Bestrafung zu tun.

Sie hatte es Anne versprochen, hatte gesagt, sie würde es tun, auch wenn sie nicht ganz mit dem Herzen dabei gewesen war und hatte versucht sie abzulenken.

„Ich fliege", hatte sie Anne zugerufen und war aufgeregt auf und ab gehüpft, was Mus so witzig fand, dass er es mit seiner veralteten Digitalkamera aufnahm. „Hast du gehört, Annie? Ich werde fliegen."

Anne hatte nur gelächelt, die Bernsteinaugen besorgt auf das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren gerichtet.

„Ja", hatte sie gesagt und den Kopf leicht geneigt, während sie nach draußen auf den Landeplatz sah, wo die Flugzeuge langsam in Position rollten. „Pass nur auf, dass du nicht stolperst."

Lizzie hatte mit ihrer Hüpferei aufgehört, Anne die Zunge rausgestreckt und sie einen Spielverderber genannt. „Ich falle nicht", hatte sie ihr versichert. „Nie wieder."

_Bestrafe nicht deine Schwester für das, was passiert ist, Lizzie..._

Die Tage versanken ineinander, das Pink wusch sich aus, ihre Haare wurden länger und es blieben bloß blasse, blonde Spitzen zurück.

Lizzie hielt das Versprechen, das sie Anne in Heathrow gegeben hatte, sie rief Jane an – ein ganzes Jahr später, kurz bevor sie mit kinnlangen, braunen Haaren zurück nach London kam, wo das Mädchen mit den Bernsteinaugen lächelnd auf sie wartete.

_...and your love will be, safe with me..._

Und Jane weinte, als sie sagte, sie sei in Afrika.

**A/N: Okay, so there it is! Die Lyrics (inklusive der vorletzten Zeile), die Anne summt, stammen aus Bon Ivers genialem RE:Stacks, ich hab es in den letzten Tagen so häufig gespielt, dass meine gesamte Familie es mittlerweile auswendig kennt;) **

**Die ganze Haarfärbesache war ungeplant, aber Lizzie hat eben ihren eigenen Kopf und weil ich vor ein paar Wochen mal kurz davor war, meine eigenen Haare blau zu färben (daher die Inspiration zu Like A Blue Flame) ist es irgendwie so gelaufen... kurz zur Info: Directions sind untereinander mischbare Farbtuben zum Tönen der Haare (es sind sehr abenteuerliche Schattierungen), die je nach Haaren ein paar Wochen drin bleiben, in den meisten Fällen jedoch Blondierung benötigen, um zu wirken, für jeden, den es interessiert, youtube ist eine wahre Quelle der Information;) **

**Zu den Moringas: Die Pflanze existiert tatsächlich und heißt auch so. Meine liebe Mama hat sie letzten Sommer auf unserer Fensterbank angepflanzt (und sie sahen wirklich aus, wie eine Hanfplantage;) und ich dachte mir, dass Anne genau die Art von Person ist, die sich so was anschaffen würde. Die Blätter dieser Pflanze sind sehr gesund (nein, kein Rausch hier;) und ich werd mit Angeboten zugeschwemmt, seitdem meine Mama ihre Moringasamen über MEINEN Laptop bestellt hat...**

**Okay, also ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie ihr Charlotte und Craig und Anne (ich find Anne ziemlich cool;) findet und was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen anders, aber es musste geschrieben werden, also: Reviews Appreciated!**

**Hmm... also was jetzt... Weihnachten hab ich überlebt und heute ist... Silvester?... Oh Shit...**


	8. Chapter 7 Septimus Siebensohn

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Und ich hab Silvester sogar ohne Kater überlebt! Yikes! Ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon gestern fertig haben (eigentlich schon letztes Wochenende;) aber es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis sich der Plot für dieses Kapitel entwickelt hat (die sechs Stunden Zugfahrt waren nicht so inspirierend, wie ich dachte, nachdem sich der Typ mit der Bierdose und dem Online-Fußball neben mich gesetzt hat (ehrlich, Online-Fußball?!))**

**Danke für die wirklichen großartigen Rückmeldungen zum letzten Kapitel, es wirft mich praktisch vom Hocker (oder vom Bett, wie man's nimmt), dass es euch so gut gefallen hat (um ehrlich zu sein war ich ein bisschen nervös, weil es vom Stil so anders war, aber egal und HURRAY!)**

**Also hier ist tamtamtadam WICKHAM! (wie gesagt Collins dauert noch ein bisschen) ich mag ihn, wirklich... NOCH! und an alle Twilight-Liebhaber... es tut mir leid... wirklich... **

**Disclaimer: Ich hab Träume davon Jane Austen zu sein, wirklich, das würde nämlich heißen, dass selbst 200 Jahre nach meinem Tod Leute noch meine Geschichten lesen würden (ich bin wirklich so morbide:), aber bislang bin ich immer aufgewacht, also nein, ich bin nicht Jane Austen und mir gehört auch nicht Pride and Prejudice...**

**Soundtrack zu diesem Kapitel: Music Box - Regina Spektor **

**Kapitel 8**

_Septimus Siebensohn_

„Achtung!", schrie Lizzie Bennet, fünf Jahre später, nachdem die Sonnenbrände verblasst waren, ihre Haare ihr wieder bis zum Rippenbogen reichten und Jane nicht jedes Mal einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, wenn sie anrief, während sie in selbstgestrickten Socken, die an den Knöcheln Wellen warfen, den langen Flur zu den Laboren im Social Scienes Gebäude entlangschlitterte, Charlotte im Schlepptau.

„Aus dem Weg", rief sie einer Gruppe von Studenten zu, die über ihre Notizen gebeugt, angeregt miteinander diskutierten. Der Haufen stob auseinander, als Lizzies schriller Warnschrei sie erreichte, um gleich darauf beinahe ihre Blätter zu verlieren, als ein Wirbelwind von braunen Locken und blauem Stoff durch sie hindurch fegte, gefolgt von einem aufgeregt auf sie einredenden Mädchen, das mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht ein paar Entschuldigungen murmelte.

„Sorry", rief auch Lizzie, sich halb umdrehend, bevor sie erneut Anlauf nahm, um auch noch den Rest des Flures zu durchqueren (schlitternd versteht sich) und um sich vor Charlotte in Sicherheit zu bringen, die ihre beiden Jacken und Taschen (einschließlich der Kamera) trug und wütend vor sich hin schimpfte.

Lizzie verstand Charlottes Tirade nicht. Sicher, sie trug ihre Sachen und wahrscheinlich würde es auch ihr keinen Spaß machen, als eine Art Packesel missbraucht zu werden, aber Fakt war, dass Lizzie Charlotte nie gezwungen hatte, ihr ihre Sachen hinterher zu tragen. Sie hätte sie einfach fallen lassen können, als sie sie ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte und mit ihr den langen Flur entlangrutschen können – Gepäck bekam man früher und später immer wieder, das war wie Karma.

Aber nein, Charlotte hatte an diesem Tag beschlossen schlechte Laune zu haben (ein Punkt, den Lizzie verstehen konnte, Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter hatten oft denselben Effekt auf sie, wenn sie nicht begann, sie zu moderieren) und wer war sie, Charlotte zu erzählen, was sie tun sollte?

Na gut, das Sockenrutschen war ein Versuch gewesen.

Allerdings einer, der schief gelaufen war, da Charlotte sich vehement weigerte auch nur ihre Schuhe auszuziehen (ein Bestehen auf Anständigkeit, das Charlotte auf ihre erzkatholische Erziehung zurückführte – wo bitte stand denn in der Bibel geschrieben, dass man seine Füße nicht entblößen durfte?). Das Bestreben den Oberkörper zu bedecken hätte Lizzie ja noch verstanden, ja Gott, selbst wenn Charlotte Probleme damit gehabt hätte ihre Knie der Welt zu zeigen, wäre das in Ordnung gewesen, aber mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Charlotte die Erste im Sommer war, wenn es darum ging im knappsten Bikini aller Zeiten herum zu stolzieren, waren in Socken versteckte Füße ja wohl kein Tabubruch, oder?

Apropos Füße, ihre waren gerade dabei die längste Schlitterpartie in der Geschichte der Schlitterpartien hinzulegen und sie war sich fast sicher, dass sie es trotz Charlottes Protesten um diese Ecke da vorne schaffen würden, wenn nicht -

Völlig damit beschäftigt ihren Körper so windschnittig wie möglich zu halten, um es um diese eine Ecke zu schaffen, die die Laborräume der Entwicklungspsychologie mit denen der Neuropsychologie verband, bekam Lizze erst viel zu spät und auch erst dann mit, als sie mit der rechten Schulter voran gegen eine scheinbare Wand von Ziegelsteinen prallte, dass da anscheinend noch jemand war, der dieselbe Kurve genommen hatte wie sie, allerdings aus der anderen Richtung.

„Uff", machte es, eine Mischung aus dem Klang der Kollision und dem Stöhnen, das aus beiden Mündern kam und Lizzie wäre höchst unelegant auf ihren Hintern gefallen, wenn die Ziegelwand nicht plötzlich Arme bekommen und sie festgehalten hätte.

Beide schwankten eine Weile, Lizzie hatte ihre Hände instinktiv um die Arme des Typen gewunden, der sie festhielt und sie begann zu lachen, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatten.

Er erwiderte das Lachen, ergänzte es mit einem schiefen Grinsen seinerseits, das perfekt weiße Zähne enthüllte und sie musste zugeben, dass er gut aussah mit den strubbeligen rotbraunen Haaren, die ein eifriger Twilight-Leser wahrscheinlich als bronzefarben bezeichnet hätte.

„Hi", sagte er, ohne sie loszulassen und seine blauen Augen blitzten auf.

„Hi", sagte sie ebenfalls und ließ ihn los, doch seine Hände blieben da, wo sie waren. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich glaub, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen."

Er lachte erneut auf und sie bemerkte, dass er wirklich, wirklich gut aussah, ein bisschen wie Robert Pattinson, aber gesünder und seine Haare waren rötlicher. „Sicher?", fragte er. „Ich will nicht riskieren, dass du doch noch umkippst."

„Nö, werde ich nicht", erwiderte sie und hob einen Fuß mit einer blau-grün-gemusterten Socke hoch. „Siehst du? Standfest."

Er ließ sie los. „Dann werde ich dir mal vertrauen müssen." Wieder das Grinsen und die perfekte Reihe von 32 weißen Zähnen und sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie für einen Moment nach spitzen Eckzähnen Ausschau hielt.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mir glauben", erwiderte sie. „Vertrauen ist eine ganz andere Kiste." _Schrägstrich, eine, die ich nicht so schnell aufmache_, dachte sie und zupfte ihre halb heruntergerutschten Socken wieder in Position.

„Tja und ich dachte, Glaube wäre das Ding, das man in der Kirche zwei Straßen weiter praktiziert." Er tat überrascht. „Hab mich anscheinend geirrt."

Sie lachte und sah auf. „Das scheint dir häufiger zu passieren, oder?"

„Hey!", öffnete er den Mund zum Protest. „Du hast uns beide vor zwei Sekunden beinahe zu Boden geworfen und jetzt kennst du mich schon?" Er grinste. „Das ging aber schnell."

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein", versetzte sie, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Das heißt nur, dass du schnell zu durchschauen bist."

„Soll ich mich jetzt verletzt fühlen?" Er lehnte sich ein Stück vor und sie roch Zigaretten.

„Definitiv", wollte sie antworten, doch in dem Moment schloss Charlotte zu ihnen auf und ließ mit einem dumpfen Knallen den gesamten Jacken- und Taschenberg vor Lizzie auf den Boden fallen.

„¡Basta ya!", schimpfte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass Sockenrutschpartien in einem Unigebäude eine bescheuerte Idee sind, aber hört irgendwer auf mich? ¡Mierda, Nein! „Halt mal, Char", ist alles, was sie sagt, bevor sie den Flur entlangsaust! ¡Idiota!" Sie dirigierte den letzten Satz zu dem völlig überraschten Vampir-Typen, er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, war aber, wie Lizzie feststellen musste, einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als Charlotte mit Haaren, die aussahen wie schwarze Blitze, sich ihm zuwandte.

„Und was ist draus geworden? Du hättest dir fast den Hintern gebrochen!", rief sie aus, ihre Wangen krebsrot.

„Charlotte, ich hätte mir nicht-", begann Lizzie, doch Vampir-Typ unterbrach sie.

„Man kann sich den Hintern brechen?", fragte er, neugierig und amüsiert zur selben Zeit.

„Das Steißbein", antwortete Lizzie mit einem Seitenblick, weil sie immer noch in einem Blickduell mit Charlotte gefangen war. „Hässliche Affäre, dauert lange und ist ziemlich schmerzhaft."

„Aha", machte er und sah von einem Mädchen zum anderen. „Interessant."

„Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Tatsache, dass du dir auch noch beide Hände hättest brechen können", führte Charlotte mit einem finsteren Blick fort. „Und ich weiß genau, dass du noch dein gesamtes Kant-Essay abtippen musst. Glaub mir, ich hätte das nicht für dich übernommen!"

„Du hättest mich nicht vor Professor Arschloch gerettet?", fragte Lizzie und tat so, als habe sie das tief getroffen.

„Wer ist Professor Arschloch?", fragte Vampir-Typ, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Typ 2", gab Lizzie, als Antwort, immer noch auf Charlotte fokussiert, deren Kopf zu rauchen schien. „Ist dir eigentlich heiß?", fragte Lizzie neugierig, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte und Charlotte öffnete den Mund, doch der Vampir war schneller.

„Geht es jetzt dabei um eine Person, oder redest du von Diabetes?", warf er ein, doch keines der beiden Mädchen reagierte.

„Ob mir heiß ist? ¡Mierda!", explodierte Charlotte nämlich in dieser Sekunde und ihre Haare schienen sich wie das Fell eines Hundes aufzurichten. „Natürlich ist mir heiß, Lizzie, ich hab grad deine verdammte Jacke mitsamt Rucksack und Schuhen die vier Stockwerke hoch und drei Flügel entlang geschleppt und du fragst, ob mir heiß ist?! Ich sag dir was-"

„Dein Name ist Lizzie?" Das war wieder der Vampir-Typ, er hatte sich ein wenig zu Lizzie gelehnt, so dass sie erneut den Geruch nach Zigaretten einatmete.

„Denkst du, ich finde das lustig?!", rief Charlotte aus und starrte auf die fünf Zentimeter kleinere Lizzie hinab.

„Nein", erwiderte diese reflexartig und sah mit großen, voll Schalk gefüllten Augen, hinauf zu Charlotte.

„Nein?", intonierten beide (Vampir und Charlotte) und sahen sich erstaunt an, als sie merkten, dass sie im Gleichklang geantwortet hatten.

Lizzie fing die Symmetrie in ihren Mienen auf und begann zu lachen, was beide dazu brachte nun sie verwirrt anzusehen.

„Ich würde es nie wagen, mich über dich lustig zu machen", versicherte sie Charlotte, nachdem sie ihren eigenen Lachanfall wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte. Und dann zum Vampir-Typen gewandt. „Und Nein, mein Name ist nicht Lizzie." Sie verbeugte sich. „Gestatten? Septimus Siebensohn, der siebte Sohn eines siebten Sohnes, ist mir ein Vergnügen deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und grinste, bevor sie ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, um Anlauf zu nehmen.

„Oh, und Charlotte?", rief sie, während sie ihre Socken in Position brachte. Die Angesprochene hob das Kinn an. „Es war nicht nur mein Gepäck, das du geschleppt hast." Sie grinste schelmisch. „In dem roten Rucksack ist die Kamera drin."

„Welche Kamera?!", entfuhr es Charlotte mit offenem Mund, als Lizzie Anlauf nahm und mit halb ausgebreiteten Armen um die Ecke schlitterte.

„Deine natürlich!", rief sie auf ihren Socken gleitend und schrie dann „Auf zu neuen Abenteuern!", während sich Charlotte auf den Jacken- und Taschenhaufen stürzte, auf der Suche nach dem roten Rucksack und Vampir-Typ der wehenden Mähne brauner Locken mit einem schiefen Grinsen nachblickte.

* * *

Es war irgendwie klar, dass nach dieser Aktion, Lizzie vor Charlotte den Raum erreichte, den Anne für ihre EEG-Studie zugewiesen bekommen hatte und sie fing den Schwung von ihrer Schlitterpartie mit einem Griff um die Türklinke ab, bevor sie ein wenig dramatisch und eindeutig nicht mit vollendeter Grazie in den Laborraum stolperte.  
Anne sah auf und Lizzie war erneut überrascht, wie wenig sich das Bernsteinmädchen in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert hatte.

Ihre Haare waren immer noch kurz und stachelig, standen ihr vom Kopf ab und ließen sie aussehen, wie eine Pixie, sie hatte immer noch Piercings in den Ohrringen, auch wenn sich diese im Laufe der Jahre geändert hatten, statt der pinken und schwarzen Ringe trug sie nun mehrere blau und grüne Stecker, einen kleinen Totenkopf im einen und einen Marienkäfer im anderen Ohr.

Auch ihr Kleidungsstil war immer noch der Gleiche. Sie trug ihre übliche, etwas zu weite, grade geschnittene Jeanshose, die sie kurz über den Knöcheln hochgekrempelt hatte, helle Söckchen mit Blumenmuster lugten aus den schwarzen, ledernen Halbschuhen hervor und über ihrem blau-weißen Ringelshirt hatte sie eine Stoffweste gezogen.

„Ah", machte sie, als sie Lizzie sah und ihre goldenen Augen leuchteten auf. „Hallo, Lizzie, bist also doch nicht verloren gegangen." Sie zwinkerte gutmütig, es war ein alter Scherz zwischen ihnen in Alltagskonversationen immer mal wieder auf ihre erste Unterhaltung anzuspielen und in Gesellschaft sorgte das für mehr als einen merkwürdigen Blick, wenn Anne sie vor versammelter Mannschaft fragte, ob jemand sie gefunden hätte und Lizzie es mit einem Augenrollen verneinte und sie nach Krähen fragte, die Schlüssel hielten.

„Dieses Haus", Lizzie breitete beide Arme aus. „ist ein Irrgarten, aber doch nicht so groß, um darin verloren zu gehen. Früher oder später kommt man immer an eine Treppe, das ist ein Naturgesetz."

Anne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und erklärt dieses Naturgesetz auch, warum du keine Schuhe mehr trägst?"

Überrascht sah Lizzie hinunter zu den blau-grün-gemusterten Socken, die sie trug und legte den Kopf schräg. „Das hab ich völlig vergessen", meinte sie dann mit einem Schulterzucken. „Die sind so dick, dass man gar nicht merkt, wenn man die Schuhe ausgezogen hat."

„Ich weiß." Anne grinste. „Ich hab sie gestrickt."

„Natürlich hast du das." Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Lizzie in einen der großen Lederstühle fallen und sah Anne zu, wie sie die Kabel der Elektroden ordnete.

„Weißt du an welchen Film mich diese Teile erinnern?", fragte Lizzie plötzlich, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und ihre Hände um die kratzig-weiche Wolle ihrer Socken geschlungen.

„_Matrix_?", fragte Anne ohne aufzusehen und entwirrte einen weiteren Knoten.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lizzie irritiert und ließ einen Fuß los, der nun lose in der Luft baumelte.

„Lizzie, dich erinnert alles an _Matrix_", erklärte Anne mit einem Seufzen und lächelte kurz.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!, rief Lizzie und eine Locken fiel in ihre gerunzelte Stirn. Sie pustete sie ärgerlich weg. „Mich erinnert nicht alles an _Matrix_."

Anne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Als wir im Sommer in dieser Eisdiele mit der bonbonfarbenen Inneneinrichtung und der Jukebox waren, die bloß Musik aus den 60ern spielte, warst du auch der Überzeugung, dass wir entweder ein Teil von _Grease_ wären oder in der Matrix leben würden."

„Stimmt doch auch", konterte Lizzie und reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig nach vorne.

„Es war eine Eisdiele, Lizzie. _Grease_, meinetwegen, es hatte definitiv 60er Jahre Flair, aber _Matrix_? Das ist ein völlig anderes Farbkonzept."

„Es war rosa, Anne. Rosa. Fast schon das, was man pink nennt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du etwa ein Problem mit Pink?", fragte Anne amüsiert und strich sich unbewusst ein paar kurze Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Lizzie grinste, ihre grünen Augen leuchtete auf. „Ne, eigentlich nicht."

„Und was war jetzt so schlimm an dieser Einrichtung, wenn du kein Problem mit der Farbe hattest? Warst du nicht diejenige, die überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen hat dorthin zu gehen?"

„Sie ist gruselig!", rief Lizzie aus und setzte sich gerade auf. „Überall pinke und silberfarbene Teile, dazu die Jukebox und der Kaugummiautomat... Es war gruselig, viel zu perfekt und künstlich... Wirklich, hast du mal nachgesehen? Ich bin sicher, dass da nicht ein Staubkorn auf einem dieser Tische lag."

Anne lachte auf. „Also wenn deine Definition für „gruselig" beinhaltet, dass man die Hygienevorschriften einhält..."

„Es erfüllt zumindest die Matrix-Kriterien", erwiderte Lizzie stirnrunzelnd.

„Lizzie, alles erfüllt die Matrix-Kriterien. Das ist der Sinn dieses Films." Anne schüttelte sanft den Kopf und ging, eine Hand leicht angewinkelt, mit federnden Schritten zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Das war typisch Anne, dachte Lizzie, sie ließ Laufen immer wie Fliegen aussehen.

„Wag es nicht _Matrix_ als Film zu bezeichnen", erwiderte sie dann drohend, aber ihre Augen funkelten. „Es ist mehr als das."

„Ja, ich weiß", gab Anne in einem leisen Singsang zurück. „Es ist eine Lebensphilosophie, eine neue Perspektive, das worauf die Menschheit immer gewartet hat." Sie warf Lizzie einen Blick zu. „Du hast mich einen ganzen Abend lang darüber aufgeklärt."

„Es war wichtig", erklärte Lizzie und hob beide Hände mit einem Grinsen an. „Du hattest noch nie Matrix gesehen."

„Du warst betrunken, Lizzie, und du hast meine Couch beschlagnahmt. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dir zuzuhören, nachdem du dich geweigert hast schlafen zu gehen."

„Gib zu, dass es die informativsten drei Stunden deines Lebens waren!", forderte Lizzie sie auf, während sie ihre Beine in einem Schneidersitz arrangierte.

Anne drehte sich um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass es die interessantesten drei Stunden aller Zeiten waren, während ich dir zuhörte, wie du versucht hast, das Wort „Illusion" herauszubekommen." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ihre Bernsteinaugen funkelten gutmütig. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man Wörter so verunstalten kann."

„Hey, hör auf, _meine_ Illusion zu zerstören!"

„Das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben, Lizzie!", rief Anne hinter dem Wandschirm hervor, der ihren Computer von dem Testbildschirm mit der Kamera trennte. Er stammte aus Annes Wohnung und war von einem blassen Grün mit einem aufgestickten Rosenmuster auf der einen und kleinen blauen Blüten auf der anderen Seite.

„Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass _Matrix_ dein Leben nicht bereichert hat?"

Annes Kopf tauchte hinter dem Wandschirm auf. „Genau das wollte ich sagen."

„Anne!", rief Lizzie auf und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufsprang und eine wütende Charlotte, deren knallroter Kopf beinahe zu rauchen schien, im Rahmen erschien.

„Lizzie Bennet!", schrie sie beinahe und die Lautstärke, mit der sie das hinaus brüllte, ließ Lizzie erschrocken zusammenzucken.

„Charlotte Lucas!", brachte sie heraus und drehte sich auf dem Sitz ihres Stuhles um. „Immer noch zu heiß?"

„Lizzie Bennet, mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", bellte Charlotte, bevor sie beinahe über eine der Taschen stolperte, die sie wie zuvor einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

„Charlotte Lucas, hör auf dich zu wiederholen", gab Lizzie zurück, ihre Wange gegen die Lehne des Lederstuhles gelehnt, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Du!", brachte Charlotte heraus und zeigte mit puterrotem Gesicht auf Lizzie, die nur überrascht die Augen aufriss.

„Ich?", fragte sie unschuldig und faltete die Hände unter ihrem Kinn. „Was hab ich denn getan?"

„¡Mierda! Du hast mich da stehen lassen!", rief Charlotte, ihre Hand noch immer in der Luft.

„Ich hab dich da stehen lassen." Lizzie nickte, ihr Kinn schabte gegen die Lehne. „Was noch?"

„Du hast deine Sachen dagelassen!" Charlottes Augen wurden noch größer hinter den Gläsern ihrer Brille und die Pupillen huschten zwischen Lizzie und dem Wandschirm hin und her, hinter dem sie Anne eifrig tippen hören konnte.

„Ich hab meine Sachen dagelassen. Aha." Wieder nickte Lizzie, ihre Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Das hört sich schlimm an. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Du hast... Du... ¡Pucha! Du verarscht mich doch!", rief Charlotte schließlich ein wenig atemlos aus und kickte die Taschen die ihr im Weg lagen zur Seite. „Anne, sie verarscht mich!"

„Ich weiß", war Annes einzige Antwort durch den Wandschirm hindurch und Lizzie konnte nicht anders als zu Lachen beim Anblick von Charlottes grimmiger Miene.

„Hast du deine Kamera gefunden?", stichelte Lizzie und rutschte ein wenig hinter die Lehne, bis nur noch ihre Augen und der wilde Haarschopf zu sehen waren. Und ihre Hände, links und rechts neben ihrem Gesicht, verziert mit grünem Nagellack, der ein paar Schattierungen dunkler war; als ihre Augen.

„Du...", stammelte Charlotte hilflos und ihre Hand; mit dem Finger auf Lizzie gerichtet; zitterte.

„Noch etwas, das ich getan habe?", schlug Lizzie vor, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Warum hast du mir denn nicht gesagt, dass du meine Kamera hast?", bekam Charlotte schließlich heraus.

„Wo wäre denn da der Spaß geblieben?", fragte Lizzie neugierig und schaffte es fast ehrlich interessiert zu wirken.

„Der Spaß?! ¡Mierda!" Sie kam näher zu dem Paar grünen Augen hinter der Stuhllehne und Lizzie, die die Gefahr spürte, drehte sich lachend um und rollte mit einem einzigen Tritt gegen den Laminatboden hinter den Wandschirm, zum anderen Ende des Raumes, wo der Stuhl mit einem leisen Aufprall unter den hohen Fenstern stehen blieb.

„Lizzie, du hast mich da stehen lassen, zusammen mit diesem Typen, den du fast umgeworfen hast und der so was von auf dich stand, dass er keine zwei Sekunden gewartet hat, nachdem du weg warst, um mich zu fragen, ob du wirklich Septimus heißt." Charlotte hatte erneut beide Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, doch ihre Stimme hatte endlich wieder Normalniveau erreicht.

„Ugh, Stalker", machte Lizzie und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wieso Stalker?", fragte Charlotte stirnrunzelnd, während sie sich aus ihrer Jacke schälte. „Ist doch süß. Er ist auf jeden Fall interessiert an dir."

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich ihm meinen Namen gesagt hätte, wenn ich interessiert wäre?", erwiderte Lizzie und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schöner Tag, sonnig, ein Hauch von blauem Himmel und ein paar Vögel, die wie kleine schwarze Schatten das Blau durchbrachen.

„Das ist das Problem mit dir, Lizzie, du bist nie interessiert." Charlottes dunkle Augen bohrten sich in Lizzies Gesicht, die angestrengt versuchte, sie nicht anzusehen.

„Ja", meldete sich nun auch Anne in das Gespräch zurück. „Wenn ich nicht so präzise wüsste, das du eigentlich auf Kerle stehst, hätte ich dir schon lange ein paar von meinen Freundinnen vorgestellt."

„Anne...", beschwerte sich Lizzie mit einer Grimasse und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der die Worte „_Warum zur Hölle fällst du mir in den Rücken?_", so klar transportierte, dass Anne nur grinsen konnte. Sie sah aus wie ein Kobold, wenn sie das tat.

„Wirklich, Lizzie. Der Typ war heiß und er hing beinahe an deinen Lippen. Was also ist dein Problem?"

„Er sieht aus wie Edward Cullen", erwiderte Lizzie trotzig und unterdrückte den Impuls die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Und das ist ein Problem?", fragte Charlotte. „Wenn ich jemanden treffen würde, der aussieht, wie Robert Pattinson und nach meinem Namen fragt, dann würde ich garantiert nicht hier sitzen und aus dem Fenster starren."

„Danke, Char, für diesen tiefgründigen Einblick." Lizzie verdrehte die Augen.

Charlotte seufzte. „Ich versteh's nicht, seitdem wir zusammen wohnen hast du nie ne längerfristige Beziehung geführt." Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hast du noch nie ne Beziehung gehabt, die eine Nacht übersteht." Sie sah Lizzie aufmerksam an, doch die seufzte bloß und weigerte sich den Blick zu erwidern.

„Lizzie?", fragte jetzt auch Anne sanft und Lizzie konnte vielleicht Charlottes wütend funkelnden Augen widerstehen, aber es war schwer das Bernsteinmädchen nicht anzusehen, wenn Anne wollte, dass man es tat.

„Er sah aus wie ein Vampir", ließ Lizzie schließlich verlauten und verschränkte zu guter Letzt doch noch defensiv ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Na und?", rief Charlotte, während sie das Chaos auf der anderen Seite des Raumes aufzuräumen begann. „Er war heiß, Vampir hin oder her und du schuldest es allen verzweifelten Twilight-Lesern , es zumindest zu versuchen!"

„Ich bin kein Typ für Beziehungen, Charlotte!", rief Lizzie und setzte sich kerzengerade auf, ihre Fußspitzen berührten den Boden, ihr Gesicht war angespannt.

„Und ob du das bist, Lizzie Bennet. Du bist der Beziehungstyp schlechthin, du willst es dir bloß nicht eingestehen!" Charlottes Stimme war trotz der gebrüllten Worte gedämpft, weil sie gerade dabei war, ihre Kamera aus dem Haufen an Sachen zu retten.

„Und woher weißt du das, Charlotte?", fragte Lizzie angespannt, sie war aufgesprungen, ihre Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt. „Weil du mich durch so viele Beziehungen hast gehen sehen?"

Sie spürte, dass Anne hinter ihr ebenfalls aufgestanden war und sie sah, wie Charlottes Blick zwischen ihr und Anne hin und her pendelte und sich dann verdüsterte.

„Ich kenn dich, Lizzie", sagte sie dann schlicht. „Und deine Art, Typen nur für One-Night-Stands an dich heranzulassen, passt einfach nicht zu der Art, wie du den Rest deines Lebens lebst. Du machst Dinge nicht nur halb und nie nur ein bisschen, du stürzt dich mit jeder Faser deines Seins hinein und verdammst alle Konsequenzen. Du bist ein Beziehungstyp, Lizzie, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst."

„Ich bin glücklich so wie ich mein Leben lebe, Charlotte, es funktioniert für mich! Also hör auf mir zu sagen, was ich deiner Meinung nach alles tun sollte."

„¡Maldito! Genau das tut es, Lizzie!", explodierte Charlotte zum zweiten (oder dritten) Mal an diesem Tag. „Es funktioniert, aber auch nicht viel mehr. Du hast alles unter Kontrolle, aber wie lange soll das noch weitergehen? Willst du nicht irgendwann mehr? Eine lebenslange Beziehung, Haus, Kinder und einen Ehemann?" Sie begleitete jedes ihrer Worte mit einem Fuchteln ihrer Hände und ihre Haare flogen wie wild durch die Luft.

„Ich bin 23, Charlotte, genau wie du! Hast du nicht noch vorhin deiner Mutter einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass du nicht euren Nachbarsohn heiraten willst? Und machst du das mit den One-Night-Stands nicht genauso wie ich? Also wo bleibt deine Analyse zur Beziehungsfähigkeit?"

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ich es nicht wollte!", schrie Charlotte, Anne trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, Worte auf den Lippen, deren sie sich nicht sicher war. „Ich hab One-Night-Stands, weil das das Einzige ist, an dem die Typen interessiert sind, wenn es um mich geht. Nichts Beziehung, bloß ein Kuss auf die Wange und ein „Ich bin dann mal weg, Baby" am nächsten Morgen. ¡Caramba! Aber du hast alles, die Kerle stehen doch praktisch Schlange, verdammt, sie stolpern beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße, um eine Chance bei dir zu haben und du blockst sie alle, oder haust nach einer Nacht ab, weil du noch nicht einmal die Eier hast, es überhaupt zu probieren!"

„Dann geh doch und heirate diesen Idioten aus Spanien, wenn es das ist, was du willst!", rief Lizzie wütend, einen bitteren Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge.

„Ich will nicht zurück nach Spanien!", rief Charlotte völlig entnervt und raufte sich die Haare, die alles nur nicht noch mehr Volumen vertragen konnten. „¡Me cago en la mierda!"

„Dann geh eben nicht!", brüllte Lizzie in derselben Lautstärke zurück und beide starrten sich an, Fäuste geballt, Gesichter wütende Grimassen.

Sie waren beide still, Blickduell, niemand wollte nachgeben, doch dann erklang leises Klatschen und Annes glockenhelles Lachen durchschnitt die angespannte Stille.

„Na da habt ihr's. Geht es euch jetzt besser?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie von einem Mädchen zum anderen. Die beiden brachen den Blickkontakt und Charlotte versuchte ein kleines Lächeln in Annes Richtung, die die beiden mit zusammengepressten Händen vor dem Brustkorb und einem breiten Lächeln ansah. Lizzies Gesicht war eine Maske, als sie sich umdrehte und nach ihrer Tasche griff.

„Kann ich mein Essay auf deinem Laptop abtippen, Anne?", fragte sie das Bernsteinmädchen und holte ihren College-Block aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche.

Anne nickte und deute zu dem kleinen Tisch unterhalb des Fensters, wo ihr Laptop samt Ladekabel stand. „Aber nur tippen, keine illegalen Downloads und keine Versuche mein Mailprogramm zu hacken, in Ordnung?"

Lizzie nickte, den Schatten eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. „Geht klar."

Anne schien einen Moment aus dem Takt gekommen zu sein, als Lizzie nicht protestierend ihre Ehre verteidigte und sie schwankte leicht, rotierte auf ihrer Achse, um Lizzie erneut anzusehen.

„Keine Widerworte?", fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Willst du welche hören?", fragte Lizzie leise, ihr Blick huschte zu Charlotte, die sich über ihre Tasche gebeugt hatte.

Anne lächelte sanft. „Immer."

Dann schlug sie in die Hände, ein sanftes Klatschen, das Charlottes Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Willst du dann als Erste?", fragte sie diese und hob eine der Hauben mit den Elektroden an. Charlotte nickte und sah hinüber zu Lizzie, die vollauf damit beschäftigt zu sein schien, Annes alten Laptop hochzufahren.

„Okay."

Zu behaupten, dass die Stimmung zwischen den drei Mädchen angespannt war, während Anne die Haube auf Charlottes Kopf befestigte, das Gel spritzte und die Elektroden anschloss, wäre der Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts verdammt nahe gekommen.

Anne versuchte das Ganze aufzulockern, mit ihrer Art zwischen beiden Mädchen hin und her zu hüpfen, die zierlichen Arme wie Flügel durch die Luft bewegend, doch ihre Mühe war umsonst, Charlotte schwieg und Lizzie war viel zu beschäftigt damit die zehn Seiten abzutippen, die sie handschriftlich im Laufe der Woche zusammengetragen hatte und abwechselnd Annes Laptop und Professor Darcy zu verfluchen.

Als Anne mit Charlotte fertig war, alle Elektroden waren schließlich grün aufgeleuchtet und sie hatte ein paar Testdurchläufe bestanden, sah Lizzie schließlich auf, als Charlotte mit von Gel verklebten Haaren aufstand und mit der Shampooflasche in der Hand den Raum verließ.

Anne, die ihre Hände in dem schmalen Waschbecken neben der Tür wusch, fing Lizzies Blick auf und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und ihre goldenen Augen leuchteten ein wenig überirdisch, als das Sonnenlicht auf sie fiel.

„Denkst du sie hat Recht?" Lizzies Augen waren zweifelnd und sie kaute auf dem Kugelschreiber herum, den sie benutzt hatte, um ein paar kurzfristige Notizen zu ihrem Essay hinzuzufügen.

„Redest du von Charlotte?" Ein zögerliches Nicken. „Denkst _du_ sie hat Recht?"

Lizzie stöhnte entnervt. „Annie, nicht wieder die Therapeutennummer!"

Das Bernsteinmädchen zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte. „Nun, ich hab jetzt meinen Master in Psychologie, die Art zu fragen ist nur natürlich meiner Meinung nach."

„Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, brauchte man immer noch eine dem Studium folgende Ausbildung, um Therapeutin zu sein, Doktor." Lizzie verdrehte die Augen und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, die kreuzweise auf dem Tisch lagen, den Laptop einschließend.

„Jetzt hast du dich geirrt, Lizzie. Ich arbeite an meinem Doktortitel, ich habe ihn noch nicht." Sie zog beide Augenbrauen amüsiert hoch. „Dafür bist du doch hier, oder?" Sie hielt eine weitere Haube hoch. Lizzie seufzte und kam langsam wieder auf ihre Beine.

„Ja", grummelte sie. „Lass uns nicht vergessen, dass ich für deine Doktorarbeit schufte."

„Nennen wir es einfach eine Wiedergutmachung für den Matrix-Abend", schmunzelte Anne vergnügt vor sich hin, während sie Lizzie zu dem Stuhl dirigierte, auf dem Charlotte gerade noch gesessen hatte. Lizzie begann zu protestieren, undeutliche Laute darüber, dass man _Matrix_ nicht so beleidigen durfte, doch sie schlugen um, als Anne die Haube unter Lizzies Kinn befestigte und sie schmerzerfüllt zu zischen begann, weil der Verschluss ein paar ihrer Haare eingeklemmt hatte.

„Sei nicht so ein Weichei", schalt Anne sie und wenn Lizzie nicht ein Muster an Zurückhaltung gewesen wäre, hätte sie Anne dafür wahrscheinlich gegen das Schienbein getreten.

Aber sie war leider nicht mehr fünf Jahre alt und Anne war nicht Jack Goulding, dem sie die Zerstörung ihrer Sandburg heimgezahlt hatte. Zweimal, zu dem ungemeinen Entsetzen ihrer Mutter.

Endlich war alles da, wo es sein sollte und Anne begann das warme Gel zur besseren Leitfähigkeit in ihre Haare zu spritzen.

Lizzie hatte die Augen geschlossen, versuchte das leichte Schaben der Nadel gegen ihre Kopfhaut auszublenden, Anne war eine der wenigen Menschen, die sie nüchtern an ihre Haare lassen konnte, ohne gleich zusammenzuzucken.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht kann, oder Annie?", fragte sie schließlich leise, ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du es nicht kannst", erwiderte Anne. „Wenn dieser Satz-Kauderwelsch jetzt Sinn hat."

„Oh er hat Sinn", mutmaßte Lizzie. „Es hilft mir nur nicht weiter."

„Willst du denn Hilfe, Lizzie?" Annes Stimme war weich und fragend neben ihrem Ohr und Lizzie wagte es nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen, weil Annes sie immer durchschaute, wenn sie sie ansah.

„Ich will mich nicht kaputt fühlen", sagte sie dann schlicht. Sie spürte Annes Nicken neben ihrem Ohr, ihre Hände auf ihren Schultern.

„Dann probier es aus", sagte das Bernsteinmädchen. „Treff dich mit dem Vampir, oder mit jemand anderem. Sieh, ob sich eine Beziehung entwickelt. Öffne dich."

Lizzie verzog das Gesicht bei den letzten Worten und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte Anne die Zunge rausgestreckt.

„Charlotte ist...", seufzte Anne und ließ die Spritze in den Wasserbehälter fallen. „Charlotte muss selber herausfinden, was sie will, unabhängig von den Wünschen ihrer Mutter und es ist nicht fair, es dir zum Vorwurf zu machen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lizzie. „Aber das ist Charlotte und sie meint es nicht so."

Anne sagte nichts darauf, Lizzie spürte bloß den warmen Druck ihrer Hand auf ihrer Schulter, einen Moment, bevor Charlotte hereinplatzte mit nassen Haaren, deutlich besserer Laune und einer lautstarken Story über den Typen, der sie beim Haarewaschen beobachtet hatte (sie hatte sie über dem deutlich größeren Waschbecken im Waschraum gewaschen, das auch über heißes Wasser verfügte, somit hatte der Typ allenfalls einen netten Blick auf ihren Hintern gehabt, aber auch nicht viel mehr).

Charlotte machte Fotos von Lizzie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte und sie grinste ihre Mitbewohnerin an, als hätte es den Streit vorhin gar nicht gegeben. Lizzie lächelte zurück, posierte mit Fingern im Peace-Zeichen und herausgestreckter Zunge, auch wenn Charlotte meinte, mit einem braven Lächeln und der Haube würde sie aussehen wie ein Weihnachtsengel.

„Wohl eher wie ein verrückter Wissenschaftler", erwiderte Lizzie, sie mochte es nicht, Engel genannt zu werden. Sie war keiner.

* * *

Als sie kurze Zeit später mit nassen Haaren den Waschraum verließ, den Charlotte ebenfalls vorher benutzt hatte (sie hatte nicht viel heißes Wasser zurückgelassen und so Lizzie gezwungen ihre Haare mit Eiswasser auszuspülen, sehr angenehm, wenn man Haare hat, die einem bis zum Ellbogen reichen) und den Flur entlang tapste, war sie überrascht die muskulöse Statur und die strubbeligen rotbraunen Haaren des Vampir-Typen vor dem schwarzen Brett mit den Annoncen für Versuchspersonen zu finden.

„Noch nichts gefunden?", fragte sie leise, während sie versuchte die tropfenden Spitzen ihrer Haare mit einem Handtuch zu trocken.

Der Angesprochene sprang überrascht zurück, lächelte aber sein 32-Zähne-Lachen, als er sie erkannte. „Nein, aber du schon, wie es aussieht, Septimus" Er verbeugte sich leicht und sie musste lachen.

„Kennst du das Märchen?", fragte sie ihn, ein wenig überwältigt davon wie blau seine Augen waren.

„Es gibt ein Märchen dazu?", fragte er neugierig und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand, klemmte einen der angeklebten Zettel mit seiner Schulter ein.

„Ja", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie es geht. Etwas über einen Jungen, der der siebte Sohn eines siebten Sohnes ist und der deswegen all seine Abenteuer besteht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mochte die Geschichte."

„Kann ich mir denken, Septimus." Er zwinkerte und grinste wieder.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen, Vampir", beschwerte sie sich lachend und schlug ihm leicht gegen die Schulter."

„Vampir?"; fragte er und lehnte sich ein Stück vor. Sie spürte, wie ein Wassertropfen aus ihren Haaren fiel und ihre Stirn und Wange entlang rann. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Oh, wie gern sie ihm jetzt das selbstgefällige Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen würde! Andereseits hatte sie mit der ganzen Vampir Sache angefangen.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen, du hast einfach eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit Robert Pattinson." Sie grinste schief.

„Du solltest eher sagen, dass Robert Pattinson eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit mir hat", erwiderte er gutmütig. „Ich bin das Original, alles, was er macht, ist bloß eine Fälschung."

„Singst dir das immer in deinem Schlaf vor, was?", gab sie mit einem leichten Recken ihres Kinns zurück.

Er schnaubte kurz. „Irgendetwas muss ich doch tun, um mein Selbstbewusstsein am Leben zu erhalten, nachdem der letzte Twilight-Film herausgekommen ist, oder?"

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es um dein Selbstbewusstsein gar nicht so schlecht bestellt ist." Sie riskierte ein Grinsen und merkte, dass sie immer noch keine Schuhe trug.

„Du hast mich erwischt." Wieder das Aufblitzen der 32-Zähne und sie spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Lizzie erwiderte sein Lächeln für einen Moment, bevor ihr das Gestarre zu lächerlich wurde.

„Also, was machst du hier? Studierst du Psychologie?" Sie deutete auf das schwarze Brett.

„Oh Nein", sagte er abwehrend und wich von der Pinnwand zurück, als hätte sie ihn gebissen. „Ich war nur auf der Suche nach ein paar Studien, um mein Taschengeld aufzubessern. Ich studiere Sozialpädagogik im anderen Gebäude."

Sie nickte. „Du solltest mal in der Medizin vorbeischauen, die Bezahlung ist besser und ich verspreche dir, dass du danach keine ominösen Superkräfte hast."

„Nicht?" Er klang enttäuscht. „Schade, ich wäre gerne Superman."

„Spiderman wäre wahrscheinlicher, oder?", fragte sie mit einem Lachen. „Oder Batman, aber dafür müsstest du insgeheim Multimillionär sein."

Er lachte, doch der Blick seiner Augen wurde einen Moment dunkler. „Ich schätze mal", sagte er bloß, doch dann leuchtete sein Gesicht wieder auf und er trat einen Schritt auf Lizzie zu.

„Du bist also Medizinstudentin, Septimus?"

Sie nickte. „Jup. 4. Jahr." Ein Grinsen. „Deswegen weiß ich, dass das mit den Superkräften nichts wird."

„Keine Spinnen im Labor?"

„Keine Spinnen im Labor." Beide sahen sich an und begannen dann zu lachen.

„Was machst du dann im Psychologiegebäude?" Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück näher zu ihr und sie roch wieder die Zigaretten.

„Ich helfe einer Freundin aus." Sie deutete auf die Tür zum Labor. „Und ich sollte vielleicht wieder zurückgehen. Du weißt, bevor sie sich alle Sorgen machen und so."  
„Und so..." Er lächelte und sie verbeugte sich erneut zum Abschied, wollte sich umdrehen, als er sie zurückhielt.  
„Ah, Septimus..." Er lächelte und sie hatte das Gefühl das ihre Organe anfingen zu prickeln. „Verrätst du mir auch deinen Namen?"

Sie lächelte. „Hab ich das nicht schon?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du willst, dass ich dich weiterhin Septimus nenne..."

„Was hast du für ein Problem mit dem Namen?", fragte sie spöttisch und als er sie bloß anlächelte, gab sie nach.

„Lizzie Bennet", sagte sie und streckte eine Hand aus.

„George Wickham", antwortete der Vampir-Typ und schlug ein. „Ist mir ein Vergnügen deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt Wickham und ein weiterer kleiner Einblick in Lizzies Innenleben;) Das nächste Kapitel enthält wieder eine ganze Reihe Darcy (oh und Caroline... vielleicht, mal gucken, liegt dran, wie gut ich drauf bin;)**

**mir gehört außerdem weder Twilight, noch das Märchen zu Septimus, noch Spiderman, Superman oder Batman (zu viele -man, die nicht in meinem Leben sind:) ich werd jetzt weiter an meinem Schal stricken (ich wollte den schon letzten Monat fertig haben)**

**Es ist möglich, dass ich im nächsten Monat nicht so regelmäßig Kapitel hochladen kann, ich schreib Anfang Februar eine Menge Klausuren und muss viel lernen und Uni kommt irgendwie zuerst, aber ich werd es versuchen, einfach, weil es mir so viel Spaß macht;)**

**Love ya all! and Reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 8 Ein Dinner Part 1

**A/N: Hey! Tut mir leid, für die lange Wartezeit, ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon Mittwoch fertig haben, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit:( sorry... Außerdem sollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich den ganzen Dinner-Abend umfassen, aber es wurde einfach zu lange, weswegen ich beschlossen haben, den zweiten Teil im Laufe der nächsten Woche hochzuladen (wenn ich Zeit habe, heißt das:) **

**Danke für die lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel, und mel, hier ist Darcy;) danke auch an den anonymen Gast für die ausführliche Rückmeldung;) das mit Wickham hab ich so noch nie betrachtet, aber es hat Sinn, ich denke zwar nicht, dass Lizzie sich hier in Wickham reinsteigert, weil sie eigentlich auf Darcy steht, sie tut es mehr um sich selbst (und Charlotte) etwas zu beweisen, aber ich stimme dir zu, insofern, dass Wickhams tragische Story sie viel mehr für ihn einnimmt, weil sie so stark gegen Darcy geht;) Storytime kommt jedoch erst ein bisschen später, die beiden wissen ja noch nicht, dass sie beide Darcy kennen;) "dunkel" und "psychotisch" kann ich als Adjektive zwar verstehen, ich weiß nur nicht, ob "labil" ein Wort ist, um Lizzie zu beschreiben, ich finde sie ist eine ziemlich starke Persönlichkeit, das wird später noch deutlicher;) aber trotzdem Danke für die Review;**

**Soundtrack: The Dirt Whispered - Rise Against**

**Disclaimer: Hab neulich einen neuen Perso bekommen, nope, bin immer noch nicht Jane Austen;) **

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

_Ein Dinner Part 1: Von Serienkillern und Hustenanfällen  
_

Als Jane anrief, saß Lizzie im Schneidersitz im steinernen Rondell vor der British Library, ihre nassen Haare mit einem blauen Pashmina-Schal mit Goldmuster hochgesteckt und umwickelt.

Sie war froh, dass Charlotte „dringende Sachen, die noch erledigt werden müssen" eingefallen waren und sie sie nicht begleitet hatte, auch wenn Charlotte diese Angelegenheiten nicht weiter spezifiziert hatte.

Sie starrte ein paar Minuten auf das blinkende und leuchtende Handy, fragte sich, ob Software Designer die Anzeigen eigentlich absichtlich so gestalteten, dass man ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, nicht anzunehmen, bevor sie den grünen Hörer drückte und das Handy ans Ohr hielt.

„Hallo, Janie. Was gibt's?", fragte sie und versuchte so ausgeglichen wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl sie es nicht mochte, gestört zu werden, wenn sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz war.

„Lizzie? Lizzie, kannst du mich hören?!", schrie Jane nahezu durch den Lautsprecher und Lizzie verzog unverzüglich das Gesicht und hielt das Handy auf Armlänge von sich, manchmal hatte Janes Stimme definitiv Ähnlichkeit mit der ihrer Mutter.

„Natürlich kann ich dich hören", erklärte Lizzie ein wenig indigniert, erleichtert, dass außer ihr nur eine alte Dame und zwei Touristen mit einer riesigen Straßenkarte in dem Rondell saßen, die ihr gottseidank keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Oh, gut", hörte sie Janes erleichterten Seufzer und Lizzie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Wie war dein Vorstellungsgespräch?", fragte sie und zog ihre Knie zur Brust.

„Gut", antwortete Jane und es hörte sich an, als würde sie mit diesem einen Wort einen ganzen Seufzer ausstoßen, obwohl das schwer zu erkennen war, bei dem ganzen Rauschen, das ihre Stimme begleitete. „Es war wirklich großartig, der Direktor war sehr freundlich und was ich von der Schule gesehen habe, gefällt mir wirklich sehr gut. Stell dir vor, Lizzie, die haben sogar ein Integrations- und Förderprogramm für geistig behinderte Kinder, sowie regelmäßig stattfindende Mal- und Kreativkurse!"

„Na das hört sich wirklich nach einer Grundschule an", murmelte Lizzie mit einem Grinsen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Jane erneut lauter als nötig, ihre Schwester hatte die angenehme Fähigkeit Dinge, die ihr nicht gefielen, oft einfach nicht zur hören, ob es Absicht war oder eine bloße Fügung, da war Lizzie sich nicht so ganz sicher.

„Nichts", versicherte sie Jane schnell und dann mit einem Lachen: „Sag mal sitzt du in einem Schneesturm oder so etwas?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Jane verwirrt.

„Na, es hört sich zumindest so an", grinste Lizzie. „Ich wollte schon fragen, ob Charlie dich in die Antarktis entführt hat, damit ihr ein bisschen Zweisamkeit genießen könnt."

„Lizzie!", zischte Jane und Lizzie verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los...:"

„Lizzie, sei ein bisschen höflicher, wir-"

„Wieso? Ist doch ganz logisch", unterbrach sie ihre Schwester. „Bei all den Hausgästen die ihr momentan habt, muss es euch doch dürsten nach-"

„Lizzie!", die Stimme ihrer Schwester wurde noch schriller und Lizzie musste grinsen, weil Jane sich so echauffierte. „Guck mal, mit Darcy und Caroline in einer Wohnung würde mir auch bald die Decke auf den Kopf fallen."

„Lizzie-", begann ihre Schwester erneut, doch diesmal wurde sie von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen. „Hey, Miss Bennet!"

„Charlie?", fragte Lizzie überrascht, als sie die Stimme von Janes Freund erkannte.

„Ja, ich bin's, dachte, du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass du momentan auf Lautsprecher läufst und wir dich ziemlich gut hören können."

„Wer genau sind „wir"?", fragte Lizzie vorsichtig und sie spürte Hitze in ihren Kopf aufsteigen.

„Oh, Jane, ich und Darcy..."

„Jane!", rief Lizzie entsetzt. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Ich hab's versucht", begann Jane zu erklären, „aber du hast mich nicht aussprechen lassen!"

„Ich hab dich nicht aussprechen lassen?", wiederholte Lizzie und schreckte mit ihrem Ausruf beinahe die alte Dame auf, die das Mädchen mit dem Schal um den Kopf entrüstet ansah. „Das ist das Erste, was man sagt, wenn man ein Gespräch beginnt, das noch zwei andere Personen mitbekommen! Waren die vier Worte: „Lizzie, du bist auf Lautsprecher" etwa zu viel verlangt?"

„Das waren fünf Wörter", warf Charlie ein.

„Pronomen zählen nicht; Charlie", erwiderte Lizzie und sortierte ihre Beine wieder in einen Schneidersitz.

„Seit wann zählen Pronomen nicht?", fragte Jane irritiert. Charlie lachte. „Seit Lizzie vergessen hat es mitzuzählen."

„Hey, verrat mich nicht, Charlie", empörte sich Lizzie. Charlie lachte. „Sorry, Liz."

„Urgh, und nenn mich bitte nicht Liz", bat Lizzie und zog eine Grimasse.

„Ist dir Eliza lieber?", fragte Charlie immer noch lachend. Kannte der Typ eigentlich noch andere Gemütszustände?

„Wenn du gerne das Innere einer Gerichtsmedizin sehen würdest", erwiderte Lizzie nonchalant und Charlie lachte erneut – ehrlich, allmählich wurde das gruselig, was zum F. Scott Fitzgerald nahm der Typ?

„Wo ist Caroline nebenbei bemerkt?", fragte sie, um das Gesprächsthema allmählich wieder in normale Bahnen zu lenken.

„Sie schläft", erwiderte Charlie und auch wenn Lizzie sein Gesicht durch das Telefon nicht sehen konnte, hörte es sich an, als amüsierte ihn das ungemein – naja, beinahe alles amüsierte Charlie ungemein, also träfe in dem Fall wohl eher das Wort „Schadenfreude" zu.

„Sie schläft?", wiederholte Lizzie erstaunt. „Aber es ist fast vier Uhr nachmittags!"

„Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schaffst du das auch, Lizzie", ermahnte Jane sie.

Lizzie schnaubte. „Ja, aber ich steh nicht zwischenzeitlich komplett geschminkt auf und esse Früchte drapiert auf der Oberfläche eines Esstisches... Obwohl ich einmal auf der Arbeitsfläche in unserer Küche eingeschlafen bin..."

„Das klingt interessant", erwiderte Charlie lachend. „Auch komplett geschminkt und mit Früchten?"

„Geschminkt ja, weil ich vergessen hatte, es abzumachen und mit Früchten, weil Charlotte mir die Ananas, die sie am Tag vorher gekauft hatte, in den Arm gedrückt und mich dann fotografiert hat..." Lizzie schüttelte den Kopf und verzog die Miene bei dem Gedanken an die Nacht, die dem vorangegangen war.

„Benutzt Charlotte das Foto immer noch als Drohmaterial?", fragte Jane mitfühlend, während Charlie sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.

„Jaaa", machte Lizzie und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde entweder demnächst ihren Laptop hacken oder sie umbringen müssen, so kann es nämlich einfach nicht weitergehen..."

„Suchst du einen Profikiller, Lizzie?", fragte Charlie.

„Ja, hast du Kontakte?" Sie hörte ein Schnauben, irgendwo in der Mitte des Rauschens und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, es war Darcy.

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Lizzie, das ist nicht ganz meine Szene", erwiderte Charlie gutmütig und sie lachte. „Das wäre aber auch erschreckend gewesen."

„Ja", warf Jane trocken ein. „Und ich hätte mich fragen müssen, mit wem ich da zusammengezogen bin."

„Charles Manson?", schlug Lizzie vor, ein halbes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wohl eher Patsy Adams", drang Darcys Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut ihren Nacken hinauf kroch. „Manson war ein Serienkiller."

„Ja, aber Adams lebt im Exil in Spanien", gab Lizzie zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und Manson sitzt zur lebenslangen Haftstrafe in einem Gefängnis in den USA", erwiderte Darcy knapp.

„Hmm, also wenn ihr entschieden habt, ob ich nun ein Killer der Mafia oder ein psychopathischer Beatles-Fan bin, können wir dann zu unseren Plänen für den Rest des Tages kommen?", warf Charlie ein.

„Klar, Charlie, schieß los", ließ Lizzie verlauten ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie da sagte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jane und Charlie sich so weit wieder beruhigt hatten, um fortzufahren.

„Also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass wir Janes erfolgreiches Bewerbungsgespräch, unseren Besuch im Möbelladen und ihren generellen Einzug mit einem kleinen Essen feiern wollen", erklärte Charlie schließlich und sie hörte Janes Lachen verhalten durch die Lautsprecher klingen. „Es ist noch nicht klar, ob es erfolgreich war, Charlie", mahnte Jane mit einem Kichern.

„Natürlich war es das!", tönte Charlie, und dann leiser. „Wer würde dich nicht wollen, mein Engel?"

Lizzie verzog das Gesicht bei all dem Süßholz, das aus dem Telefon fiel und sie versuchte sich Darcys Gesicht vorzustellen, während er in einem Auto mit den Turteltauben saß.

„Nur um das noch mal klarzustellen", unterbrach sie das Liebesgeflüster. „Ihr sitzt jetzt alle drei in einem Auto?"

„Ist das so ungewöhnlich?", fragte Charlie schmunzelnd.

„Ne, ich versuche mir nur gerade vorzustellen, wer von euch dreien auf der Rückbank sitzt", erklärte Lizzie und starrte hinauf in den blauen Himmel über London.

„Ich. Wieso?", meldete sich Charlie und Lizzie lachte leise auf. „Was, Darcy, du hast ihm nicht den Fahrersitz überlassen?", spottete sie.

„Es ist mein Auto, Miss Bennet", gab Darcy missgelaunt zurück.

„Oh, hat es die Nacht auf einem fremden Parkplatz überlebt?", fragte sie neugierig. „Hat es kein Heimweh gehabt?"

„Es hat die Nacht gut überstanden, Miss Bennet", knurrte Darcy zurück.

„Freut mich zu hören", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem Grinsen, das Darcy nicht sehen konnte. „Und außer dir kann das niemand fahren?"

„Ich bevorzuge es nicht."

Lizzie schnaubte und murmelte etwas, das sich anhörte wie „Männer".

„Wie auch immer", warf Jane bemüht fröhlich ein und Lizzie konnte sich plötzlich ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie ihre ältere Schwester auf dem Beifahrersitz hockte und unbehaglich abwechselnd das Telefon und Darcy beobachtete, als würde gleich eines von beiden zuschnappen und sie beißen. „Wir wollen ins _„Heaven"_, Lizzie", fügte sie dann noch erklärend hinzu.

„Das Szenerestaurant?", rief das Mädchen mit dem Schal um den Kopf erstaunt aus, was die alte Dame in Rosa wieder auf den Plan rief, die nun wütend mit ihrem Spazierstock in Lizzies Richtung fuchtelte.

„Kennen Sie es?", fragte Darcy in seinem wie üblich herablassenden Tonfall.

„Klar, Darcy, ich geh da jeden Mittwoch essen, gleich nachdem ich mich bei Prada und Gucci eingedeckt habe", erwiderte Lizzie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Charlie hat dort einen Tisch für acht Uhr reserviert und wir wollten fragen, ob du mit uns kommen willst", sagte Jane dann schnell, verzweifelt bemüht einen Themenwechsel voranzutreiben.

„Für acht Uhr! Mann, Mann, Mann, Charlie, du bist ja ein richtiger Rebell!", stichelte Lizzie und brachte Charlie damit erneut zum Lachen. „Wenn Caroline das hören würde", sinnierte er, „aber eigentlich gebührt der Dank Darcy, er hat uns die Reservierung besorgt!"

„Was?", rief Jane aus. „Du hast mir gesagt, du wärst es gewesen!"

„Charlie profiliert sich gerne", erwiderte Darcy und Lizzie hörte, wie der Motor lauter wurde.

„Und du hilfst ihm gerne dabei?", warf Lizzie ein, doch Darcys Antwort wurde von Jane abgeschnitten die ihren Freund fragte, warum er ihr das nicht gleich gesagt habe. Lizzie kannte diesen Tonfall, wenn Jane ihn jetzt auch noch mit einem Blick aus ihren großen, blauen Augen mischte, dann war das schlechte Gewissen unvermeidlich.

Und auch bei Charlie schien das zu funktionieren, denn er klang ungewöhnlich kleinlaut, als er Jane versicherte, er habe sie nicht anlügen wollen. Ihre gegenseitigen Beteuerungen wurden immer süßer und Lizzie spürte den allseits bekannten Würgereiz wieder in sich aufsteigen.

Offenbar ging es Darcy nicht anders.

„Bingley, kannst du dich bitte auf das Gespräch konzentrieren", forderte er auch dann ungehalten seinen Freund auf und Lizzie konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ja, ja natürlich", beeilte sich Charlie zu sagen. „Also, wie gesagt, wir würden uns freuen, wenn du mit uns zusammen essen gehen würdest, Lizzie. Um Acht im _„Heaven" _Ich zahle."

„Wie könnte ich da widerstehen", erwiderte Lizzie schmunzelnd und sah den Touristen zu, die nun ihr Mittagessen auspackten, sehr zum Unwillen der Dame in Rosa.

„Klasse!", rief Charlie aus und Lizzie stellte sich vor, wie er nun aufgeregt in seinem Sitz auf und ab hüpfte wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Super!", rief auch Jane im gleichen Tonfall. „Und zieh dir was Angemessenes an, Lizzie."

„Warum zur Hölle sagen mir das alle Leute?!", rief Lizzie irritiert aus und schreckte damit die anderen drei Besucher des Rondells auf, die alte Dame fuchtelte wieder mit ihrem Stock in der Luft herum. „Was denkt ihr, was ich tun werde? Im Catsuit in einem der teuersten Restaurants der Stadt aufkreuzen? Mit Stickern auf meinen Brüsten und einer Federboa Tango tanzen?"

„Lizzie...", begann Jane, während Charlie vor sich hin kicherte. Er kicherte wie ein Mädchen. Darcy sagte nichts.

„Sag nichts, Jane, das hat mich jetzt tief getroffen. Nur weil ich einen Schal um meinen Kopf wickele, wenn meine Haare nass sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich kein Stilbewusstsein besitze."

„Du trägst einen Schal um den Kopf?", wiederholten Jane und Charlie gleichzeitig.

„Was? Es ist ein hübscher Schal", verteidigte sich Lizzie und zupfte an den Fransen neben ihrem Ohr.

„Es ist ein Schal", erwiderte Charlie in dem Moment, in dem Jane entsetzt ausrief: „Doch nicht etwa der blaue Pashmina-Schal, den ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe, oder?"

„Nein, Jane", erwiderte Lizzie ernsthaft. „Ich habe genauso einen blauen Schal mit goldenem Muster in Camden Town gekauft nur um ihn mir um den Kopf zu wickeln."

„Lizzie!", rief Jane aus.

„Das ist mein Name", gab Lizzie zurück, bevor ihr das Gespräch ein wenig zu sinnlos wurde. „Sagen wir, wir treffen uns um acht im Restaurant und ich verspreche ordentliche Klamotten anzuziehen, in Ordnung?"

„Alles klar, Lizzie", rief Charlie, bevor Jane sich mit einer erneuten Ermahnung verabschiedete und das Schweigen, das danach folgte, interpretierte Lizzie als Darcys Abschiedsgruß.

* * *

Lizzie Bennet war zu spät, als sie um Viertel nach Acht die überfüllte Straße zum _„Heaven"_ hinauflief.

Sie hatte sich, wie Janes es sich gewünscht hatte, „ordentlich" angezogen, vielleicht nur nicht ganz in dem Sinne, wie Jane es vielleicht gemeint hatte, aber Lizzie kannte sich in London gut genug aus, um zu wissen, dass das_ „Heaven"_ kein besonders konservativer Laden war, wenn auch einer der teuersten überhaupt, und keine Abendkleidung als Eintrittskarte verlangte.

Wie auch immer, ihrer Schwester zuliebe hatte sie sich heute Abend ein wenig mehr Mühe mit ihrer Erscheinung gegeben, auch wenn ein Gutteil davon aus Charlottes Schrank gestohlen war.

Sie trug einen flatternden schwarzen Rock, gemusterte Strumpfhosen und Strümpfe mit Spitzenrand die aus ihren Stiefeln lugten, dazu ein langärmeliges, dunkelblaues Print-Shirt und eine ganze Reihe rasselnder Armbänder, die in den Lichtern der Autos und Geschäfte blitzten und blinkten.

Sie hatte sogar ihre Haare aufgesteckt (nachdem sie den Schal abgenommen hatte, waren die kaum mehr zu bändigen gewesen) und in das kunstvolle Chaos in ihrem Nacken hatte sie eines ihrer silbernen Armbänder hineingewebt.

Lizzie war kein großer Fan von , ein bisschen Mascara um die Augen, Eyeliner, wenn sie in der Stimmung war und das war's, sie mochte es nicht irgendeine Art von Paste auf ihrer Haut kleben zu haben, die sich dann noch auf Hände und Kleidung verteilte, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. Gleiches galt für Lippenstift, sie hatte noch nie einen Typen getroffen, der es mochte, rote Farbe über seinem Gesicht verteilt zu haben und sie genoss den Geschmack auf den Lippen auch nicht gerade.

Sie ging ruhigen Schrittes die Straße entlang, genoß die frische, für Oktober vergleichsweise warme Luft, die es ihr ermöglichte nur eine dünne Jacke über ihrem Outfit zu tragen und hatte es nicht eilig das Restaurant zu erreichen. Ein Abend mit Darcy und Caroline? Da war selbst ein Abend mit Craigs Ballerspielen besser.

Mit einem Seufzen erklomm sie die paar Stufen hoch zum _„Heaven"_, dankbar dafür diesmal keine lächerlich hohen Schuhen angezogen zu haben. Sie warf dem Türsteher ein Lächeln zu und fragte nach dem Tisch unter dem Namen Darcy, zu dem sie dann auch prompt geführt wurde, während sie ein wenig staunend das Innere des Restaurants betrachtete, mit den unglaublich hohen Decken, die einen Sternenhimmel zu imitieren schienen und Wänden, deren nackter Beton in blau und weiß angestrichen worden war. Die dunklen Tische mit den lilafarbenen Windlichtern waren teilweise durch riesige, von der Decke hängende Stoffbahnen in Blau und Weiß abgetrennt und Lizzie begriff, woher das Restaurant seinen Namen hatte.

Wie zu erwarten nach ihrer viertelstündlichen Verspätung, waren die anderen allesamt schon anwesend. Jane lächelte erleichtert, als sie Lizzie erblickte und stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen, Charlie tat es ihr gleich, während Caroline in einem etwas freizügigen, türkisfarbenen Kleid ihr bloß mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zunickte, Darcys Blick dagegen schien irgendwo an ihren Handgelenken stecken geblieben zu sein und auch er, in Hemd und Krawatte (Gott sei Dank nicht die mit den Entchen), nickte bloß, als sie sich setzte.

„Nun Eliza", begann Caroline mit einem süßlichen Lächeln, das Lizzies Zähne schmerzen ließ. „Ist das Zuspätkommen eine Gewohnheit von dir?"

„Tja, solange der Londoner Untergrundverkehr nicht pünktlicher wird, bleibt mir nicht viel anderes übrig, Carol", gab Lizzie zurück und schlug die Karte auf, die der Kellner ihr hinhielt. „Die Northern-Line hatte irgendwo auf der Strecke einen Stromausfall", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, als sie Janes fragende Miene sah. „Nichts ernstes, aber Verspätungen wie üblich."

Jane nickte, während Caroline Lizzie mit offenem Mund entsetzt ansah.

„Du fährst mit der U-Bahn?!", rief sie dann entsetzt aus und Lizzie erinnerte sich wieder daran, warum sie Caroline nicht mochte, ihre Stimme zerriss Trommelfelder.

Auch Darcy schien bei ihrem Ausruf zusammenzuzucken, doch der Blick über seine Speisekarte hinweg schien ähnlich entsetzt zu sein, wie der von Caroline.

„Ohne Auto bleibt mir nicht viel anderes übrig, um von A nach B zu kommen, oder?", gab Lizzie mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Keine Angst, Carol", fügte sie hinzu und tätschelte das mit teurem Schmuck versehene Handgelenk der Blondine. „Sie holen dort nur manchmal die Messer raus und nach dem dritten Mal tut es nicht so weh."

Charlie lachte leise bei dem Kommentar, während Jane auf Lizzies anderer Seite ihrer Schwester gegen das Schienbein trat, was diese bloß mit einem süffisanten Lächeln erwiderte.

Darcy schien die Bemerkung ebenso wie Jane nicht besonders witzig zu finden, doch er sah vom Schienbeintreten ab und räusperte sich bloß. „Ich dachte, sie besäßen ein Auto, Miss Bennet", sagte er steif und sah sie aus dunklen Augen an.

„Ist nicht meins", erwiderte Lizzie bloß, während sie die Karte begutachtete, viel zu viele Sachen mit viel zu komplizierten Namen und viel zu hohen Preisen ihrer Meinung nach.

„Oh, hast du es gestohlen, Eliza?", fragte Caroline sogleich und Lizzie, die gehofft hatte, Carol für den Moment zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben, sah widerwillig von der Karte auf.

„Ja, es stand Freitag vor meiner Haustür und als keiner der Nachbarn hinsah, hab ich das Fenster eingeschlagen und den Motor kurzgeschlossen", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen, das zu einem Seufzen wurde, als sie Janes Miene sah. „Es gehört einem Freund von mir", erklärte sie dann, was Carolines blassblaue Augen aufleuchten ließ.

„Oh, was für eine Art von Freund?", fragte sie aufgeregt und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ein Freund", sagte Lizzie übermäßig deutlich und wünschte sich, dass Jane gerade vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr damit beschäftigt wäre, gemeinsam mit Charlie aus einer Karte zu lesen. „Ich kann den Namen bloß nicht verraten, weil Darcy sonst eine Anzeige wegen Parkplatzdiebstahls ausfüllt."

„Sie wissen genau wie ich, dass ein solcher Straftatbestand nicht existiert, Miss Bennet", erwiderte Darcy ohne Caroline anzusehen, die ihn mit ihren Augen beinahe aufzuessen schien, ein Umstand, der Lizzie ungemein amüsierte.

„Das hat sich Freitag aber noch ganz anders angehört", gab Lizzie zurück und richtete ihre irritierend grünen Augen auf Darcy, in einer sonst wie gelungenen Imitation Carolines.

Sie schmunzelte und biss ein Lachen zurück, als der Professor anfing ein wenig unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen und an seinem Krawattenknoten zu hantieren.

„Und habt ihr euch schon entschieden?", warf Charlie in dieser Sekunde ein, Janes und seine Wangen auffällig rot.

Für Caroline schien das ein gelungener Themenwechsel zu sein, denn sie begann lautstark darüber zu lamentieren, dass sie in diesem Restaurant nichts anderes als einen Salat essen würde, da sie auf ihre Ernährung zu achten habe und man auf gar keinen Fall die hausgemachten Spaghetti nehmen dürfte, denn das seien Kalorien pur.

Lizzie, die auch erst überlegt hatte, einen Salat zu nehmen, einfach aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie schon Chinesisch zum Mittagessen hatte, entschloss sich kurzerhand den Nudelteller zu bestellen, einfach um zu sehen, wie Caroline das aufnahm.

Sie war mehr als erstaunt, als Darcy dasselbe nahm.

Nachdem der Kellner ihre Bestellungen aufgenommen und ihre Getränke gebracht hatte (Wein für alle bis auf Darcy), trat eine Pause im Gesprächsfluss ein und Lizzie, die keine Lust hatte erneut das Ziel von Carolines Kommentaren zu sein, begann Jane und Charlie nach ihrem Nachmittag im Möbelhaus zu befragen und sie hörte zu, während die beiden von neuen Lampen und anderen Innendekorationen sprachen mit denen sie ihre Wohnung verschönern wollten.

Caroline schien dieses Thema weitaus interessanter zu finden, als Lizzie und sie stürzte sich mit Inbrunst in die Diskussion darüber, ob neue Lampen im Essbereich eine gute Idee wären.

Lizzie sah die Verzweiflung in Janes Augen, während Caroline, wild mit ihrem Weinglas gestikulierend und mit einer immer schleppender werdenden Stimme, Jane über die Vorzüge von venezianischem Glas aufklärte – Lizzie vermutete, dass das nicht der erste Drink war, den Caroline an diesem Tag zu sich nahm – Jane nickte und lächelte, aber ihr Blick huschte zu ihrer kleinen Schwester und Lizzie versuchte ein Thema finden, um Caroline abzulenken, als ihr Blick sich mit dem von Charlie kreuzte, der nur wortlos nickte, bevor er die Stimme hob und erfolgreich Caroline abschnitt.

„Und wie sieht es aus, Lizzie? Bist du mit deinem Essay fertig geworden?", fragte Charlie mit einem Lächeln und legte seine Hand auf Janes, die diese erleichtert drückte.

Lizzie lächelte, während Caroline sich mit einem „Huff" ihrem Weinglas zuwandte. „Alles fertig und druckbereit", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte Charlie zu.

„So schnell?", warf Darcy ein und sah von seinem Handy auf, hinter das er sich geflüchtet hatte, nachdem der Kellner ihm die Karte weggenommen hatte.

„Es war schon heute Morgen fertig", erklärte Lizzie mit einem Schulterzucken und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein. „Musste nur noch abgetippt werden."

„Warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt, Lizzie?", rief Charlie aus, bemüht das Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten, um Caroline von Jane fernzuhalten. „Dann hätte ich deinen Professor nicht so anbetteln müssen."

Lizzie grinste schelmisch. „Ich wollte bloß sehen, ob Darcy ein Herz hat", erwiderte sie und warf mit einem Klirren ihrer Ohrringe den Kopf ein wenig zurück.

Charlie schnaubte. „Da wäre es einfacher gewesen ihn umzubringen und zu sezieren", gab er mit einem Grinsen zurück, das Darcy bloß mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte, bevor er, die Gefahr spürend, sein Handy wieder aufklappte, als Caroline sich zu ihm lehnte.

„Jane, bist du wirklich sicher, dass dein neuer Mitbewohner kein Killer der Mafia ist?", fragte Lizzie kopfschüttelnd, Jane lachte und drückte Charlies Hand. Der schüttelte ebenfalls lachend den Kopf.

„Ich bin Kinderarzt, Lizzie, find dich damit ab."

„Ja, das müssen wir alle...", murmelte Caroline in ihr Weinglas und schuf damit eine dieser wunderschönen Gesprächspausen, die sich anfühlen, als habe jemand die Luft aus einem Ballon gelassen, Darcy und Charlie sahen Caroline missbilligend an, die in ihr Weinglas starrte, während Jane hilflos Lizzie um Rat bat. Die schüttelte bloß den Kopf, bevor sie Caroline das Weinglas aus der Hand nahm und es gegen Darcys Wasserglas tauschte.

„Zu viele Kalorien", sagte sie bloß, als Caroline sie mit offenem Mund und glasigen Augen ansah. „Trink lieber Wasser, wenn du deinen Ernährungsplan einhalten willst."

Caroline machte eine hilflose Geste in Darcys Richtung, doch der hatte geistesgegenwärtig den letzten Rest aus dem Glas hinuntergeschluckt und es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite platziert, wohlweislich Carolines protestierenden Gesichtsausdruck und die halb auf den Tisch gelegten Hände ignorierend, die sie aussehen ließen, wie ein Kind, dem man seinen Lolli geklaut hat.

„Wie ist denn die Studie gelaufen?", fragte Jane, bemüht von Caroline abzulenken, die nun auf den Tisch starrte, da, wo vorher ihr Weinglas gestanden hatte. Charlie sah sie dankbar an.

„Gut", erwiderte Lizzie. „Ich hab den ganzen Kopf mit Gel zugespritzt gekriegt und Charlotte war so fies, das ganze heiße Wasser aufzubrauchen, aber sonst ist es gut gelaufen, alle Elektroden haben funktioniert und auch die Präsentationen liefen ohne Fehler."

„Das ist gut", sagte Jane und lächelte.

„Ja, das ist es", murmelte Lizzie leise und dachte über George, den Vampir-Typen nach, der ihr seine Telefonnummer gegeben hatte, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie kenne ihre nicht auswendig. Der Bon, auf dem er sie notiert hatte, steckte immer noch in ihrer Jeans zu Hause.

„Um was für eine Studie handelt es sich denn?", fragte Darcy plötzlich und als Lizzie aufsah, merkte sie, dass der Professor sie unverhohlen anstarrte.

„EEG", antwortete sie ein wenig einsilbig, in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Bon in ihrer Hosentasche. Währenddessen starrte Charlie eindringlich Carolines leicht gesenkten Kopf an, als könnte er allein mit seinem Blick seine Schwester zur Vernunft bringen.

„Die aus der Inneren Medizin?", fragte Darcy, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und Lizzie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrem Magen zusammenzog. „Aber deren Teilnehmer sind alle mindestens sechzig, wenn nicht älter."

„Vielleicht hat Lizzie uns ja etwas vorenthalten", flachste Charlie, doch sein Lächeln war gezwungen.

„Nein", erwiderte Lizzie ohne ihren Blick von Darcy abzuwenden. „Nicht Medizin, ich-"

Doch sie kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, denn genau in dem Moment kam der Kellner mit ihrem Essen und Caroline hob schlussendlich ihren Blick, als ihr der Teller Salat vor die Nase gestellt wurde – Lizzie fand sie sah aus wie ein desillusioniertes Kaninchen und wartete nur noch darauf, dass ihre Augen anfingen sich zu drehen.

Während des Essens hielten Jane und Charlie mit ihrer Diskussion über ihre morgigen Pläne das Gespräch am Leben und sie luden sowohl Darcy, als auch Lizzie ein, mit ihnen hinunter zu den Kensington-Gardens zu fahren. Beide lehnte ab, Darcy, weil er vorgab arbeiten zu müssen, Lizzie, weil sie keine Lust hatte einen ganzen Tag mit dem liebeskranken Paar zu verbringen, wenn die einzigen Puffer Caroline oder noch schlimmer, Darcy waren.

Caroline schien währenddessen allmählich wieder aufzuleben, die paar Salatblätter die sie sich, zerteilt mit ihrem Messer, in den Mund schob, schienen ihren Teil dazu beizutragen.

„Und Lizzie", fragte Charlie nach einer Weile, in der er mit Jane hin und her diskutiert hatte, was sie alles in Kensington unternehmen wollten, begleitet von einem Darcy, der mit Eismiene seine Nudeln traktierte, während Caroline Blättchen um Blättchen in ihren Mund schob. „Weißt du schon, was du machen willst, wenn du dein Studium abgeschlossen hast?"

Lizzie, die gerade ein paar Nudeln um ihre Gabel gedreht hatte, sah auf und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sorry, Charlie, ich hab leider noch keinen Plan ausgearbeitet."

„Warum verwundert uns das nicht?", murmelte Caroline dazu, was ihr von Charlie und Darcy eisige Blicke einbrachte, während Jane die Stirn runzelte und Lizzie sich bloß erheitert ihre Nudeln in den Mund schob.

„Wissen Sie denn schon, in welchen Teil der Medizin Sie gehen wollen?", fragte Darcy und sie spürte wieder seinen Blick auf ihr.

„Auf keinen Fall in die Forschung", erwiderte Lizzie trocken. „Oder in den akademischen Bereich, das ist schon mal sicher."

Darcy nahm die Bemerkung bloß mit einem Nicken auf.

„Hast du denn Vorlieben, was bestimmte Bereiche betrifft, Lizzie?", fragte Charlie, während er Caroline aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Hmm, Pädiatrie kommt definitiv in Frage", sinnierte Lizzie mit einem Lächeln, während sie ihr Weinglas gedankenverloren in der Luft pendeln ließ, Caroline beobachtete es mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Eventuell Neuro, aber ich bin so ziemlich offen für alles."

Ein Schnauben. „Das wissen wir..." Wieder Caroline, die sich nun mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln zu Darcy lehnte.

„Du solltest vielleicht einen Schluck Wasser trinken, Caroline", sagte dieser bloß und reichte ihr mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck das Wasserglas, das die Blondine mit einem Klimpern und einem gehauchten „Danke, William" annahm. Oh ja, Caroline Bingley kehrte allmählich wieder unter die Lebenden zurück.

„Hast du nicht bald wieder Praktikumsphase, Lizzie?", fragte Jane, während sie beruhigende Kreise auf Charlies Hand malte

„Ja, diese Woche kommen eine ganze Reihe von Verwaltungstypen von verschiedenen Krankenhäusern, die uns erzählen, welche Praktikumsmöglichkeiten sie jeweils anbieten", erklärte Lizzie mit leuchtenden Augen, während sie weitere Nudeln auf ihre Gabel drehte.

„Irgendwelche Vorlieben was Krankenhäuser betrifft?", fragte Charlie mit einem Lächeln, sein Blick huschte immer wieder zurück zu Caroline.

„Ich nehm alles, was ich kriegen kann", antwortete Lizzie, was ein erneutes Schnauben Carolines hervorbrachte. Lizzie grinste und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis Caroline von dem ganzen Schnauben die Kehle wehtat.

„Wirklich, ich bin nicht wählerisch." Schnaub. „Mir ist ziemlich egal, wer mich will." Schnaub. „Ich werde einfach den nehmen, der am meisten bietet." Wieder das Schnauben, doch diesmal verschluckte sich Caroline so unglücklich, dass sie anfing hustend nach Luft zu ringen. Lizzie klopfte ihr mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln auf den Rücken, während Darcy ihr erneut das Glas Wasser reichte.

„Na, Na, Na, Caroline, du solltest wirklich Salbeibonbons nehmen, wenn dein Husten nicht besser wird. Der hört sich wirklich schlimm an", merkte Lizzie an und klopfte Caroline noch ein paar Mal fest auf den Rücken, was das Gesicht der hustenden Blondine gefährlich nahe an ihren zerstocherten Salat brachte.

„Lizzie!", zischte Jane und griff nach der anderen Hand ihrer Schwester. Lizzie sah auf und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist?"

Jane sah sie bloß warnend an und Lizzie ließ mit einem Augenrollen von dem Klopfen ab. Charlie sah indessen so aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er lieber lachen oder schreien sollte, während Darcy es nun für das Beste hielt an seiner Stelle Konversation zu betreiben.

„Sie haben also noch keinen Plan, was die Zukunft betrifft, Miss Bennet?", fragte er und Lizzie schwor, dass er seine Augenbraue absichtlich so hoch zog, bloß um sie zu ärgern.

„Nein", erwiderte sie und richtete ihre grünen Augen auf ihn, das bläuliche Licht im „_Heaven_" malte die Schatten in seinem Gesicht härter und es schien nur noch aus Ecken und Kanten zu bestehen. „Ich will mein Studium beenden und meine Ausbildung in einem Krankenhaus fortsetzen, aber ich denke, ich habe noch Zeit mich zu entscheiden, in welche Richtung ich gehe, denkst du nicht?"

„Man kann nie früh genug anfangen Pläne zu schmieden, Miss Bennet", entgegnete Darcy und legte seinen Besteck säuberlich auf den leeren Teller; er war schon fertig, bemerkte Lizzie mit Erstaunen, während sie gerade mal die Hälfte geschafft hatte.

„Nun gut, Darcy, dann fang ich jetzt damit an. Nach meinem Studium werde ich zurück nach Afrika gehen, zufrieden?" Sie starrte Darcy herausfordernd an, doch obwohl er den Mund öffnete, war jemand anderes schneller.

„A-Afrika?", hörte sie Janes Stimme fragen und Lizzie drehte überrascht den Kopf in Richtung ihrer Schwester, die weiß wie die Wand hinter ihr, ihr Besteck hatte fallen lassen und mit großen Augen Lizzie ansah. „Warum Afrika?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, ein kleiner Cliffhanger für euch;) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen;) Ich werd versuchen den zweiten Teil bald fertigzuschreiben und hochzuladen, aber ich muss lernen (irre viel) und es kann ein bisschen dauern;)  
**

**Reviews appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 9 Ein Dinner Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Bevor ich zu einer Erklärung gibt es drei Dinge, die ihr wissen solltet: **

**1. Ich hätte heute lernen sollen**

**2. ****Ich hätte heute lernen sollen**

**3. ****Ich hätte heute lernen sollen**

**Und bevor ihr fragt, was ich stattdessen gemacht habe: ICH HAB DIESES KAPITEL GESCHRIEBEN!**

**WARUM? werdet ihr fragen, warum hab ich den ganzen Tag an diesem Kapitel gesessen, dass mit fast 8000 Wörtern meine bisherigen Rekorde für diese Story bricht? **

**I AM CRAZY! Das bin ich wirklich, ich hab momentan irrsinnig viel zu tun und eigentlich keine Zeit, aber dieses Kapitel verfolgt mich mittlerweile schon in meinen Träumen und wenn es nach Plan gegangen wäre, hätte ich erst in 2 Wochen Zeit gehabt es zu schreiben, bis dahin wären alle meinen Ideen aber alle entweder vergessen oder völlig vergoren gewesen und das wäre diesem Kapitel zuliebe einfach nicht fair gewesen. Außerdem kann ich keine Musik hören, ohne an diese Geschichte zu denken und gar keine Musik zu hören ist auch keine Option... no way!**

**Also hier habt ihr's: ein extrem langes, extrem Lizzie/Darcy haltiges Kapitel, das euch über die nächsten zwei Wochen hinweg trösten muss, denn ich werde nicht noch einmal so einen Marathon einquetschen können;) **

**Aber bevor es losgeht zwei, oder drei Sachen:**

**1. Danke an Mayo, für die sehr schmeicheldne Review;) ich hätte zwar nicht an Lisbeth Salander gedacht, aber es passt ein bisschen, obwohl Lizzie längst nicht so extrem wird;) aber es freut mich wirklich, dass es dir gefällt (hat meinen ganzen Tag voller Statisitk aufgewertet) und deine Frage bezüglich Darcys Alkoholkonsum wird hier hoffentlich geklärt;) aber einen Keks für dich, dafür dass es dir aufgefallen ist!;)  
**

**2. Dieses Kapitel handelt unter anderem von Drogenkonsum (nein, weder Lizzie noch Darcy sind Junkies) aber es ist hier ein zentraler Punkt, sollte dies für jemanden ein sensibles Thema sein und ich ihm/oder ihr mit diesem Kapitel zu nahe treten tut es mir Leid und ich hoffe man wird mir verzeihen, aber was geschrieben ist, ist geschrieben und meine Erfahrungen gehen über Hörensagen und Recherchearbeit nicht hinaus;) So dies zunächst als Warnung, Drogen und Abhängigkeiten werden durch die ganze Geschichte hinweg ein zentrales Thema bleiben, das wollte ich nur voranstellen.**

**3. Um dieses Kapitel (und Lizzie/Darcy Interaktionen) ein bisschen besser zu verstehen, hört euch am besten "Hotel Song" von Regina Spektor an, oder seht euch die Lyrics an, ansonsten wird eine kleine Konversation wenig Sinn machen;) Es ist ein ziemlich genialer Song und porträtiert viel von Lizzies Innenleben und auch die Melodie veranschaulicht sie ziemlich gut;) So listen!**

**Disclaimer: Bin immer noch nicht Jane Austen, falls ich mal schizophren werde, wird sie mein Alter Ego;)**

**Soundtrack:**

**1. Hotel Song - Regina Spektor**

**2. Soul on Fire - EMA (Cover von Danzig)**

**3. The Dirt Whispered - Rise Against**

* * *

Kapitel 9

Ein Dinner Part 2: Von schlechtem Karma und noch mieseren Trips

Lizzie Bennet hatte gewusst, dass das hier ein Fehler war.

Sie hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, in dem die schwer verständliche Durchsage durch den U-Bahnhof Camden Town gehallt und die Anzeigetafel wie irre aufgeblinkt war. Stromausfälle waren nie ein gutes Zeichen. Kurzschlüsse, Wartungsarbeiten, eventuell Techniker, die schwere Stromschläge bei Gleisarbeiten erlitten hatten, all das war schlechtes Karma und sie hätte ihren Kopf und ihre beiden Füße zusammennehmen und zurück in ihre Wohnung marschieren, Charlottes schlechte Laune und Craigs Ballerspiele hin oder her, und sich unter ihrer Bettdecke verstecken sollen.

Aber nein, sie hatte natürlich auf stur stellen und auf die U-Bahn warten müssen, während sie DoodleJump auf ihrem Handy spielte, nur weil sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihrer älteren Schwester eine Absage zu erteilen.

_Verdammt sei Jane und ihr Hundewelpenblick,_ dachte sie grummelnd, während sie aufstand und auf die Tanzfläche marschierte. Es tanzten nur wenige Paare auf der leicht erhöhten rechteckigen Ebene, von der die Kellner im Laufe des Abends die Tische und Stühle geräumt hatten und sie schwankten mehr schlecht als recht zu der Musik, die weder schnell genug war, um abgedrehte Bewegungen auszuführen, noch den richtigen Takt bot, um zu walzen.

Aber sie war laut und übertönte alles und sie hörte ihn nicht, obwohl sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr war. Sie drehte sich um, starrte auf seine Brust, weil sein Kopf verdammte dreißig Zentimeter höher war und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er eine Hand um ihre Taille legte.

_Na gut_, dachte sie und biss die Zähne zusammen, platzierte ebenfalls ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Seite, legte die andere in die auffordernd ausgestreckte Hand und zwang sich das Kinn und den Blick zu heben. _Du kannst das_, feuerte sie sich mit einem Ruck an und das Grün traf auf Schwarz.

„_Devil-girl you must burn..." _

Eine dunkle, dunkle Farbe, die kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

* * *

„Afrika?", fragte Jane, die Augen riesig und kugelrund. Lizzie spürte wie die Hitze aus ihrem Gesicht wich und ihren Nacken hinunter rann, als sie sich aus Darcys Blick löste und Jane ansah. Charles sah besorgt von einer Bennet-Schwester zur anderen, die Gabel mit den Rucolablättern halb im Mund, während Caroline ein neues Lieblingsthema gefunden zu haben schien, denn sie sah der Szene mit wiedergewonnenem Interesse zu.

„Das ist noch nicht ganz sicher", versuchte Lizzie ihre Schwester zu beruhigen, das schlechte Gewissen, sich von Darcy zu so raschen Äußerungen hinreißen gelassen zu haben, nahm Überhand und sie legte Jane eine Hand auf deren bloßen Unterarm. „Außerdem dauert es noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich mit der Uni fertig bin."

„Aber warum sagst du dann so etwas?", fragte Jane und das seltsame Licht, das in diesem Restaurant herrschte, ließ sie einen Moment wieder wie das sechsjährige Mädchen aussehen, das ihre Mutter fragte, warum die Kinder auf dem Pausenhof so gemein waren.

„Nicht wichtig", wiegelte Lizzie ab und versuchte ein Lächeln, das Jane nur mit einer weiteren Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen erwiderte. Lizzie seufzte. „Mus hat mich nur vor ein paar Wochen angerufen, um mich für diesen Sommer zu einem Kurztrip zu überreden. Wir haben angefangen zu diskutieren und er meinte, dass seine Organisation immer händeringend Ärzte sucht und hat es mir als Alternative in Aussicht gestellt." Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern, die Hände um Gabel und Löffel gedreht, während sie ihre Spaghetti in kleine Teile zerschredderte. „Du kennst doch Mus, Janie."

„Doch, natürlich", sagte Jane mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Lizzie seufzte. „Und?", fragte Charlie bemüht das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. „Fliegst du dann mit Mus, oder wie auch immer er heißt, im Sommer nach Afrika?"

Lizzie sah ihn an, während sie Janes ernstes Gesicht aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Charlies freundliche Miene verriet keinen Hintergedanken und Lizzie fragte sich, wie viel er wohl wusste.

Sie schüttelte halb den Kopf, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, unterbrach Caroline sie in ihrer wie gewohnt schrillen, sich überschlagenden Stimme. „Afrika?!", rief sie aus. „Was redest du da, Charlie? Wie kann man im Sommer nach Afrika fliegen?! Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Miami im Sommer! All der Schweiß und der Dreck! Ganz zu schweigen von den schlechten Sanitäranlagen!"

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass die Anlagen dort allen Standards eines Krankenhauses genügen", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem Lächeln. Es war eines von Mus' größten Projekten gewesen, für das er jahrelang Politikern und anderen wohlhabenden Männern in den Ohren gelegen hatte und es war sein ganzer Stolz, als er es schließlich realisierte und damit die Infektionsrate drastisch senkte.

Caroline schnaubte nur und Lizzie überlegte, dass sie aus Erfahrungen wohl nicht besonders gut lernte.

„Also fliegst du nun?", fragte Charlie, das Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel ein wenig zu straff, um von seiner Anspannung bezüglich Caroline abzulenken.

Lizzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte, aber die Reisetermine überschneiden sich mit meinen Abschlussklausuren für das Sommersemester, deswegen wird das nichts werden."

„Das tut mir Leid", erwiderte Charlie mitfühlend, Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich Glück habe, klappt es nächstes Jahr, ansonsten werde ich sehen, ob ich nicht eines meiner Praktika dafür verwenden kann."

„Sie wissen allerdings schon, dass diese dafür ausgelegt sind neue Erfahrungen zu sammeln, Miss Bennet? Dem ist jedoch nicht der Fall, wenn Sie wiederholt für ein und dieselbe Organisation arbeiten", mischte sich dann Darcy ein und ein rascher Blick zur Seite zeigte ihr, dass er sie noch immer anstarrte. Ob der Typ eine Nackenstarre hatte?

„Ja, weil Afrika auch etwas ist, dass schnell zur Routineerfahrung wird", erwiderte Lizzie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so oft nach Afrika zu fliegen!", rief Caroline aus und legte Darcy in einer vermeintlichen Geste der Unterstützung eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Wer redet denn von fliegen, Carol", grinste Lizzie. „Wir nehmen natürlich das Boot!"

„Das Boot?!", echote Caroline und diverse Gäste an den Nebentischen sahen erstaunt auf. „Wie kann man nur das Boot nehmen?! William, Schatz, sag etwas, sie kann doch wohl kaum das Boot nach Afrika nehmen!"

„William, Schatz" schien diese Anrede nicht ganz so zu gefallen, denn er entfernte mit einem Ausdruck der zu der Sezierung eines Insektes gepasst hätte, Carolines Krallen von seinem Unterarm – Lizzie überlegte ob er wohl Narben zurückbehalten würde – bevor er Caroline erneut das Glas Wasser vor die Nase stellte und seine Hemdsärmel glättete. „Ich glaube, Miss Bennet hat nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, Caroline", sagte er dann steif und wich dem Blick der blassblauen Augen aus.

„Klar, Darcy", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem Grinsen und hob ihr Weinglas wie zu einem Toast an. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es zur Routine wird."

„Schätzchen", eine der nächsten Anreden, die Caroline Darcy zu dessen offensichtlichem Verdruss an den Kopf warf, wurde eine Antwort erspart, als der Kellner kam, um die Teller abzuräumen und Lizzie wurde bewusst, dass sie anscheinend die Einzige am Tisch war, die noch nicht aufgegessen hatte. Sie legte ihr Besteck trotzdem beiseite und erwiderte auf die besorgte Nachfrage Janes bloß, dass sie schon Chinesisch zum Mittagessen gehabt hatte und keinen Hunger mehr hätte. Dies schien Jane ein Lächeln zu entlocken und sie fragte Lizzie deutlich entspannter, ob die Reanimation denn geklappt hätte, woraufhin Lizzie bloß grinste.

Die Musik wurde lauter, eine Mischung aus Klassikern und Alternative-Bands und die Kellner begannen die Tanzfläche freizuräumen, Lizzie sah Darcys Miene und fragte sich, ob er wohl wusste, dass das „_Heaven_" nach halb zehn zu einer Art Nachtclub wurde. Zu einem sehr teuren, ziemlich elitären Nachtclub natürlich.

Caroline begann nahezu in dem Moment Darcy um einen Tanz anzubetteln, in dem Charlie Jane auf die Tanzfläche führte, damit sie zu einer Coverversion von „You're Beautiful" von James Blunt tanzen konnten, natürlich nicht ohne vor seinem Abgang für ordentlich Gesprächsstoff zu sorgen, als er Darcy mit einem Blick hinüber zu Lizzie fragte, was er denn von Afrika halte.

„Es ist heiß", war Darcys unglaublich eloquente Antwort darauf, was Lizzie noch nicht mal mit einer Antwort würdigte und was die Musik an Gespräch erschwerte, wurde durch Carolines Tiraden an Darcys Arm unmöglich gemacht.

Lizzie verbrachte die Zeit damit abwechselnd an ihrem Weinglas zu nippen und Jane und Charlie zu beobachten, die Zahnlöcher-bohrend-süß eng miteinander tanzten, während Charlie ihr Sachen ins Ohr flüsterte, die ihre Schwester heftig erröten ließen. Dann stand Caroline plötzlich auf, nachdem Darcy durch nichts zum Tanzen bewegt werden konnte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten, um sich ihre „Nase zu pudern", wie sie es ausdrückte, etwas, das Lizzie nicht bezweifelte, auch wenn Caroline _dafür _vielleicht keine Kosmetika brauchen würde.

Was sie viel mehr erstaunte, war, dass Darcys dunkle Stimme viel näher an ihrem Ohr erklang, als ihr lieb war, als der Professor sich nach vorne lehnte und dunkel murmelte: „Tanzen Sie etwa nicht, Miss Bennet?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das einmal ein Vorwurf sein würde, den du äußern würdest, Professor."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mein Tanzverhalten mit Ihrem zu tun hat, Miss Bennet", erwiderte Darcy und sie bemerkte ein leises Zucken um seine Mundwinkel.

„Hmm, nur dieses eine kleine Wort, das sich Hypokrit nennt." Sie lächelte und das Grün blitzte zwischen ihren Lidern auf.

Das Zucken um Darcys Mundwinkel vertiefte sich und das leise Kratzen seiner Stimme in ihrem Ohr schickte eine Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinunter.

„Warum nennen Sie mich einen Heuchler, Miss Bennet?"

Sie lachte leise auf. „Woher entnimmst du, dass ich von dir spreche?" Darcy sah sie bloß an. „Na gut, abgesehen von dem Tanzverhalten erinnere ich mich noch ziemlich differenziert daran, dass du sagtest, du trinkst keinen Alkohol."

„Das stimmt."

„Was war das dann vorhin?", fragte Lizzie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Schadensbegrenzung", erwiderte Darcy, sein Gesicht eine Maske.

„Aha", sie nickte. „Du hast auch für alles eine Erklärung, oder?"

„Ich glaube die Beschreibung trifft nicht nur auf mich zu", entgegnete Darcy seine Lippen zu etwas verzogen, das unter günstigen Umständen als trockenes Lächeln interpretiert werden konnte. „Aber ich glaube, Sie sind bloß enttäuscht, dass ich kein trockener Alkoholiker bin."

„Ja", sagte sie und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Jeder Schüler träumt davon, dass sein Lehrer ein Alki ist."

„Universelle Gerechtigkeit?"

„Leichter außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Lizzie blickte hinüber zu Darcy und riskierte ein Grinsen, der Professor sah sie bloß an.

„Würden Sie gerne tanzen?", fragte er schließlich ohne die Miene zu verziehen und Lizzie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

Sie warf den Kopf ein wenig zurück, ihre Ohrringe klimperten. „Nein, Danke, Darcy, so verzweifelt bin ich noch nicht."

„Muss man verzweifelt sein, um mit mir zu tanzen?", fragte Darcy, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Nur mehr als passabel und nicht so unglaublich nervig", erwiderte Lizzie mit vor Erheiterung aufblitzenden Augen.

Er war ein paar Takte still, eine düstere, brodelnde Präsenz zu ihrer Rechten und sie versuchte die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die ihren rechten Arm hinaufkroch.

„Sie haben es also gehört."

Lizzie lächelte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Ein Tipp, Darcy, beleidige nie Leute, wenn du deine Zielperson nicht außer Hörweite weißt."

„Das ist der dritte Tipp, den Sie mir geben, Miss Bennet."

„Beherzige ihn genauso wie die anderen, Darcy, sie sind frei, ich verlange nichts dafür." Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete den Mann mit dem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr. „Um ehrlich zu sein erstaunt mich, dass sie mitgezählt haben."

Der Professor lachte nur leise und das Geräusch brachte Lizzie ein wenig aus dem Takt. „Du solltest häufiger menschliche Emotionen nachahmen, Darcy", sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln.

„Tipp Vier", erwiderte der Professor ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Man könnte dich dann für einen echten Menschen halten."

„Und nicht für einen Roboter?"

Jetzt war es an Lizzie laut aufzulachen und sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass ihre Ohrringe ihre Schultern streiften. „Gib zu, dass ich dich entlarvt habe, C3PO."

„Star Wars?", fragte Darcy, faltete seine Serviette zu einem ordentlichen Dreieck zusammen und legte sie im perfekten Abstand zur Tischkante ab. „Das ist nett. Wirklich nett."

„Ich dachte, ich nehme etwas, das in deine Generation passt, Darcy. Nicht dass du zu allem anderen auch noch einen Kulturschock erleidest." Sie grinste.

„Und Star Wars ist meine Generation?" Der Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hast C3PO erkannt", erwiderte Lizzie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Und was sagen ihre Kenntnisse über Star Wars über Sie aus?"

Lizzie zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Das meine Mitbewohner irre sind", erwiderte sie und Darcy wurde von Jane und Charlie vor einer Antwort bewahrt, die erhitzt und strahlend zurück zum Tisch kamen.

„Wo ist Caroline?", fragte Charlie und sein Blick wanderte suchend über die anderen Tische.

„Sie ist auf der Toilette", erwiderte Lizzie, als Darcy keine Anstalten machte zu antworten. Charlies Blick verdüsterte sich bei ihren Worten und seine Augen wanderten zu Darcy, der nur knapp nickte.

Charlie presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er Jane etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, die daraufhin ernst nickte und seine Hand nahm, bevor sich beide hinsetzten.

„Ihr solltet tanzen gehen", forderte Charlie Lizzie und Darcy auf und nickte hinüber zur Tanzfläche. „Die Musik ist wirklich gut."

„Ja, das stimmt", warf Jane ein und nickte Lizzie aufmunternd zu. „Du stehst doch auf diese Art von Musik."

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Lizzie immer noch lächelnd, allmählich kam sich sich vor wie eine abgedrehte Buddha-Version, sie verbrachte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Anne, doch sie machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Sie mögen diese Musik?", fragte Darcy und sie atmete tief ein, zwang sich ihn und seine Meinung zu ihrem Musikgeschmack zu ignorieren.

„Miss Bennet?" Sie sah Jane an und versuchte ein Thema zu finden, über das sie mit ihrer Schwester sprechen konnte, doch der Janes Blick huschte nur zwischen ihr und Darcy hin und her. „Lizzie", sagte sie dann ein wenig drohend und Lizzie seufzte.

„Ich hab dich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden, Darcy, ich wollte dir bloß nicht die Genugtuung geben."

„Welche Genugtuung?" Er sah ehrlich ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Den Spaß, den du doch empfinden musst, wenn du dich über meinen Geschmack lustig machen kannst, Darcy."

„Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich da mit jemandem, Miss Bennet. Außerdem haben Sie mich schon am Donnerstag zu ihren Musikvorlieben belehrt."

Lizzie grinste versonnen. „Das stimmt..."

„Also warum tanzt ihr dann nicht?", fragte Charlie und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Miss Bennet scheint nicht ganz in der Stimmung zum Tanzen zu sein", gab Darcy knapp zurück, seine Miene ausdruckslos.

„Oh ich bin zu einer ganzen Menge Sachen heute nicht in der Stimmung", murmelte Lizzie in ihr Weinglas.

„Was soll das heißen, Lizzie? Du liebst es zu tanzen!", rief Jane aus, ihre Stimme tadelnd, ihre Augen bittend.

„Natürlich, Janie, ich liebe es zu tanzen", wiederholte Lizzie mit dem gleichen Ausdruck seligen Gleichmutes auf dem Gesicht, den sie schon vorher gezeigt hatte.

„Warum tanzt du dann nicht?", fragte Charlie, irgendwo gefangen zwischen Verwirrung und Erheiterung.

„Ja, warum tanze ich dann nicht?", fragte Lizzie arglos in die Runde und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

„Haben Sie Angst, Miss Bennet?" Darcy lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, seine dunklen Augen schienen sich in ihre zu bohren.

„Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ich sehe sonst keine andere Erklärung für ihre Weigerung mit mir zu tanzen." Er hatte die Handflächen gegen die Tischkante gelehnt und sie meinte, so etwas wie ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen zu sehen.

„Ich habe vor vielen Dingen Angst", erwiderte Lizzie, ihr Gesicht auf einmal hart. „Nur nicht vorm Tanzen." Ihr Blick huschte zu Jane und Charlie, die die beiden aufmerksam beobachteten. „Ich hab keine Angst", wiederholte sie, deutlicher dieses Mal. Um Charlies Lippen zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Wovor hast du denn wirklich Angst, Lizzie?", fragte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Lizzie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Vor Schwertwalen und Eulen", antwortete sie dann, ohne einem der Anwesenden in die Augen zu sehen.

Jane und Charlie waren still, aber sie meinte so etwas wie ein leises Lachen von Darcy zu hören.

„Und sagen Sie, Miss Bennet", verlangte der Professor zu wissen. „Träumen Sie auch häufig von anderen Menschen, die ihre Kleidung tragen und davon in Hotelzimmern aufzuwachen und mit Kokain erwischt zu werden?"

„Gelegentlich", gab Lizzie zurück und warf Jane einen Blick zu, doch ihre Schwester schüttelte bloß lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du solltest nicht immer deine Playlists auf meinen iPod überspielen, Lizzie", sagte sie amüsiert. „Dann hätte ich dir vielleicht geglaubt."

„Sehen Sie, Miss Bennet, ich denke sie müssen ihre Glaubwürdigkeit wiederherstellen", erklang dann Darcys Stimme zu ihrer Rechten und als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass der Professor aufgestanden war und auffordernd seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, genau in dem Moment als, begleitet von harten, durchdringenden Bässen, ein neues Lied begann.

„_Angels fall to earth... world heats down... cool..."_

„Meinetwegen", sagte sie und marschierte, seine Hand ignorierend auf die Tanzfläche.

* * *

„_Devil-girl you must burn..."  
_

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich mit dir tanze?", sagte sie über die Musik hinweg, die in Bässen und Wörtern die Apokalypse beschwor. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass das Teil des Deals war."

„_...burn at the touch of the autumn's crest..."_

„Sie wollten also alleine ihre Kreise ziehen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich hätte schon noch eine Begleitung gefunden."

„Das bezweifele ich nicht", erwiderte Darcy knapp und sie unterdrückte den Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen und beschloss ihm seine Eindrücke zu lassen.

„Woher der Sinneswandel?", fragte sie dann und versuchte seine Hand um ihre Taille zu ignorieren.

Darcy sah sie bloß an und schien Schweigen zu bevorzugen.

„Das nenne ich Fairness", beobachtete Lizzie mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Du darfst dich in Schweigen hüllen und ich muss selbst die sinnlosesten Fragen beantworten."

„Sie könnten auch einfach Gesprächsthemen finden, die sich nicht auf mein vergangenes Verhalten beziehen", schlug Darcy vor, während die beiden eine Drehung beschrieben.

_„You gotta wait on the samhain of my soul..." _

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Das würde uns ca. 90 Prozent potenzieller Themen berauben", gab sie zurück. „Sorry, Darcy."

„_I'm gonna bring your world down in fire..."_

„Sie denken also, wir haben abgesehen davon keine gemeinsamen Themen? Was ist mit der Universität?"

„Oh, glaub mir", sie drehte eine Pirouette unter seinem Arm hindurch. „Wenn wir damit anfangen, enden wir streitend auf verschiedenen Seiten der Tanzfläche."

„Ich dachte, wir hätten beschlossen, dass uns die üblichen Differenzen nicht betreffen, wenn wir uns privat sehen?"

„Wow", machte sie und öffnete in gespielter Überraschung den Mund. „Das hört sich auf einmal so schmutzig an."

„Miss Bennet", mahnte Darcy tadelnd und seine Augen waren, wenn möglich, noch dunkler geworden. Sie versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich denke einfach, dass unsere Ansichten für ein friedliches Gespräch zu sehr auseinander driften", erwiderte sie dann, während die Frauenstimme unheilvoll ihren Refrain wiederholte, bevor das Tempo anschwoll.

„_You gotta wait on the samhain of my soul... I'm gonna bring your world down in fire..."_

Darcy sah sie an, die Augen dunkel und undurchschaubar, dann festigte sich plötzlich sein Griff um ihre Taille.

„Und was ist mit Musik?", fragte er, ein schmales Lächeln um die Mundwinkel, als er sie mit einem Ruck näher an sich zog und sie plötzlich nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von seiner Brust entfernt war, das Weiß des Hemdes leuchtete in dem undefinierbaren blauen Licht auf.

„_Come make me love in the house of ice, see you melt down more than once or twice, make you shake till worlds align, and see your body tremble with your blood on fire..."_

Lizzie biss die Zähne zusammen, zwang sich Darcy anzusehen, trotz der irritierenden Nähe seines Körpers, die ihre Nervenenden zucken ließ.

_ „...'cause the season in my veins, well it's ready to burn, and the feeling of my body, gotta pray and learn..."_

Sie versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck beisammen zu halten, drückte ihre Nägel in Darcys Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie keine Angst hatte, sein Gesicht lauerte über ihrem, sie spürte seinen Atem, spürte die Wärme, die durch den dünnen Baumwollstoff diffundierte. Sein Gesicht war näher, als zuvor und sie zwang sich nicht zurück zu zucken.

_ „Change all things that you ever seen and change all vision, kill all endings!"_

Darcy setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Oh Gott, was macht Caroline, denn da?!", rief sie plötzlich aus, als sie die Blondine in dem türkisfarbenen Kleid in einem handfesten Streit mit ihrem Bruder erspähte.

Sie spürte Darcys Anspannung, sah die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer hervortreten.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", bat er, bevor er sie losließ und sich seinen Weg zwischen den Paaren bahnte, einen brennenden Abdruck auf ihrer Haut hinterlassend.

_„You gotta wait on the samhain of my soul... "_

* * *

Als Lizzie schließlich den Tisch erreichte, war Darcy schon da, tief in ein Gespräch mit Charlie vertieft, während vorne in der Garderobe Jane Caroline in ihren ebenfalls türkisfarbenen Mantel manövrierte. Die Blondine schmollte und laute, unangebrachte Kommentare verließen sporadisch ihren Lippenstifmund, während Jane mit Engelszungen und einer zerfurchten Stirn auf sie einredete.

Lizzie trat näher und fing Fetzen des Gespräches zwischen Charlie und Darcy auf.

„Sie wollte sich einen Cocktail bestellen und ich hab ihr gesagt, es ist genug... Jane hat versucht sie abzulenken, aber... hat eine Szene gemacht...weiß nicht wie sie an die Menge gekommen ist, um diesen Zustand zu erreichen..."

Darcy schüttelte bloß den Kopf und sah Caroline missbilligend an.

„Hast du nachgesehen, was sie auf der Toilette genommen hat?", fragte Lizzie und stellte sich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck neben Charlie, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er.

Lizzie zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen. „Sie war relativ ruhig, als sie gegangen ist und wenn es erst auftrat, nachdem sie wiederkam-"

„Miss Bennet, ich denke, das geht sie nichts an", warf Darcy ein, seine Stimme dunkel und bedrohlich, Lizzie ignorierte ihn und legte Charlie eine Hand auf den Ellbogen.

„Charlie, diese Art von Zustand erreicht man nicht allein durch Alkohol", sie warf eine Blick hinüber zu Caroline, die Jane nun über die Maßen laut einen Vortrag über die besten Designerläden Londons hielt und sich dabei vor Lachen kaum halten konnte, „sie lallt nicht und sie kann gerade laufen, aber sie ist definitiv high-"

„Miss Bennet!" Darcys Stimme schien zu vibrieren und sie zwang sich ihn zu ignorieren.

„Charlie." Der blonde Mann war zusammengezuckt, als sie das Wort „high" ausgesprochen hatte. „Hast du dir ihre Pupillen angesehen?"

„Das reicht, Miss Bennet", schritt Darcy ein und entfernte ihre Hand von Charlies Arm. „Bringt ihr Caroline nach Hause", wies er seinen Freund an, bevor er sich Lizzie zuwandte, die seine Hand mit kaum unterdrückter Wut abschüttelte und ihm mit funkelnden Augen eine Warnung zukommen ließ.

Der Professor setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, sondern ging hinüber zu Jane, die verzweifelt bemüht war eine mit sich selbst diskutierende Caroline unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich hab gehört, ihr wollt fahren?", fragte Lizzie Jane mit einem Seitenblick auf Caroline. Jane nickte. „Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste", sagte sie dann und warf ihrer jüngeren Schwester einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, die bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Eliza!", rief in dem Moment Caroline aus und aus der Nähe konnte Lizzie sehen, dass das Schwarz ihrer Pupillen beinahe die ganze Iris übernommen hatte. „Wie ich sehe hast du es geschafft dir unseren Darcy zu angeln!" Die Stimme schrillte in ihren Ohren, doch Lizzie schaffte es, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Caroline schnaubte. „Ist wahrscheinlich nur so eine Lehrerfantasie.." Sie schnaubte wieder. „Du wirst sehen, Kindchen. Früher oder später wird er genug von dir haben und dann... dann kommt er wieder zu mir!" Ihre Stimme erreichte bei den letzten Worten unerkannte Höhen und Lizzie sah, wie Jane sich auf die Lippen biss, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit erneut das Thema zu wechseln. „Er kommt immer wieder zu mir!"

„Keine Sorge, Carol", erwiderte Lizzie trocken. „Ich bin sicher, dein Verlobter kommt bald wieder, um mit dir eure Hochzeit zu planen."

„Richtig!" Sie lehnte sich ein Stück hinunter zu Lizzie. „Ich kenne Mädchen wie dich, Eliza, Männer brauchen solche kleinen Abenteuer manchmal, um zu erkennen, was wirklich wichtig ist." Sie lächelte triumphierend und warf Lizzie ein herablassendes Lächeln zu. „Und zwar sicherlich keine kleine Masturbationsfantasie."

Jane wurde bei Carolines letzten Worten weiß und wollte schon mit den Entschuldigungen in Carolines Namen beginnen, doch Lizzie lächelte ihr nur beruhigend zu, bevor sie Caroline den Arm tätschelte und sagte. „Ich bin sicher, da hast du recht." Sie grinste. „Nur so von Fantasie zu Fantasie."

Daraufhin griff sie nach ihrer Jacke, die an einem der Haken hing und wollte sich von Jane verabschieden, als diese sie am Arm festhielt.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa mit der U-Bahn nach Hause fahren?", fragte sie ihre Schwester besorgt, die nur mit den Achseln zuckte, während Caroline verzückt das Wort „U-Bahn!" ausrief und einen weiteren Monolog startete.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Lizzie und runzelte die Stirn. „Du und Charlie müsst doch in die ganz andere Richtung und mit der U-Bahn sind es nur ein paar Stationen!"

„Aber es ist nach zehn!", rief Jane aus. „Und ich bin sicher, dass Darcy dich mitnehmen kann."

„Genau, Eliza!", rief Caroline aus. „Du kannst dich doch nicht in diese U-Bahnen mit all diesen armen, dreckigen Menschen wagen, nachher berauben sie dich noch, oder schlimmer, denken du ist eine von ihnen!" Dieser Gedanke schien sie tief zu verstören und es dauerte bis sie den zweiten Teil von Janes Erwiderung verarbeitet zu haben schien. „Aber mit Darcy fahren, Gott nein, ich bin sicher, Janie, dass wir Eliza mitnehmen können!"

Jane schüttelte den Kopf und setzte zu einer Erklärung an, als Lizzie den Kopf schräg legte und Caroline fragend ansah. „Sag mal, Caroline, bezeichnest du die Menschen in U-Bahnen als „arm", wie in „sie haben kein Geld"-arm, oder weil sie dir einfach leidtun?"

„Was für eine Frage!", rief die Blondine mit den übermäßig geweiteten Pupillen aus, in dem Moment, in dem Jane ihrer Schwester einen Knuff in die Seite gab.

„Autsch." Lizzie sah Jane aus funkelnden Augen und rieb sich mit grimmiger Miene die Seite, als die beiden Männer näher traten und nach ihren Mänteln griffen.

„Darcy?", fragte Jane in ihrem besten Jane-Tonfall und der dunkle Mann sah auf. Lizzie war halb versucht ihrer Schwester ebenfalls einen Ellbogen in die Seite zu rammen, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten, sah dann jedoch davon ab, weil es einfach zu offensichtlich gewesen wäre.

Ganz zu schweigen von kindisch.

„Ist es möglich, dass du meine Schwester nach Hause bringst? Es ist schon spät und ihr müsst beide in die selbe Richtung."

„Jane, ich hab dir schon gesagt, es ist kein Problem für mich, die U-Bahn zu nehmen", begann Lizzie beschwörend auf ihre Schwester einzureden, doch die wiegelte Lizzies Protest einfach ab und sah Darcy aus großen, blauen Augen an.

Der schluckte. „In welche Richtung müssen Sie denn, Miss Bennet", fragte er dann und sah hinüber zu Lizzie.

„Camden Town", erwiderte diese widerwillig.

„Camden Town!", rief Caroline entsetzt aus und Lizzie war sich fast sicher, dass sie gleich ohnmächtig würde.

„So Caroline, das reicht", mischte sich dann Charlie ein und machte Anstalten seine Schwester am Arm nach draußen zu dirigieren. Diese fand den Plan jedoch nicht ganz so erstrebenswert und klammerte sich stattdessen an Darcys freien Arm fest.

„Oh William, warum kannst du mich nicht nach Hause bringen?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit tellergroßen Pupillen an.

„Weil das vollkommen unsinnig wäre", erwiderte Darcy steif und löste seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung. „Dein Bruder wohnt in derselben Wohnung wie du, er wird dich nach Hause bringen."

„Aber wer bringt mich dann ins Bett?!", rief Caroline aus und sah Darcy mit einem Schmollmund an, der anscheinend sexy wirken sollte – Lizzie hätte gelacht, wäre ihr Janes Ellbogen nicht noch immer eine schmerzhafte Mahnung.

„Dein Bruder", sagte Darcy schlicht und händigte die widerspenstige Blondine, dem eisern blickenden Charlie aus, der, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, mit ihr nach draußen marschierte.

Jane, Lizzie und Darcy sahen sich einen Augenblick unbehaglich an, bevor sie ebenfalls wie auf Kommando nach draußen spazierten.

Caroline saß schon im Auto, der Weite nach, mit der sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, heftig mit Charlie diskutierend und Lizzie sah ihre Chance zu einer raschen Verabschiedung und einem noch viel rascheren Verschwinden gekommen, als alle Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment lang auf die protestierende Blondine gerichtet war.

Doch sie hatte nicht mit Jane und Darcy gerechnet.

„Wag es nicht", mahnte Jane ihre Schwester, noch bevor diese die Worte „Bis morgen", aussprechen konnte, in dem Moment, in dem Darcy sagte: „Ich nehme Sie mit."

„Sagt mal, habt ihr euch verschworen?", fragte sie ein wenig trotzig, sah jedoch von dem Schmollmund ab, nachdem Caroline diese Taktik vorhin so grob vergewaltigt hatte. „Was zur Hölle habt ihr gegen die U-Bahn?"

„Ihr schlechtes Mundwerk", erwiderte Darcy ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, während er nach seinen Schlüsseln griff. „Und ihre Manieren."

„Jane!", rief Lizzie aus. „Du lässt es zu, dass er mich so beleidigt?"

„Du hast zuerst gehauen, Lizzie", erwiderte Jane bloß mit einem Zwinkern, bevor sie ihre Schwester umarmte und sie ermahnte, keine schmutzigen Dinge anzustellen.

„Jane!", rief Lizzie aus und wenn sie nicht ganz so abgebrüht wäre, würde sie wahrscheinlich erröten bei dem Gedanken „schmutzige" Dinge mit ihrem Professor anzustellen, aber so wie es stand, verstörte dieser Gedanke sie nur extrem."

Jane lachte nur und winkte, bevor sie sich zu Charlie ins Auto setzte und der seinen schicken BMW vorsichtig in den Verkehr einfädelte.

Damit blieben Lizzie und Darcy übrig und das Mädchen, das mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Bürgersteig stand, sah nicht so aus, als würde sie in nächster Zeit den schwarzen Range-Rover ihres Professors betreten.

„Steigen Sie nun bald ein?", fragte der ein wenig verwirrt durch das heruntergekurbelte Fenster. Lizzie biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte mit verschränkten Armen den Kopf.

„Meine Mama hat mir beigebracht nicht zu Fremden ins Auto zu steigen."

Sie sah, wie er seufzte. „Ich bin kein Fremder, Miss Bennet."

„Meine Mama sagte, dass die das auch sagen würden."

„Miss Bennet!" Die entnervte Stimme des Professors entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich darf auch nicht mit Fremden reden", erwiderte sie und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf eine Seite, während sie nach ihrem Handy griff. Mist, drei verpasste Anrufe von Craig, wenn da mal nichts schief gegangen war...

„Miss Bennet, muss ich wirklich ihre Schwester anrufen?", drohte der Professor und erreichte damit zumindest, dass sie ihn ansah.

Lizzie seufzte, bevor sie das Handy in den Taschen ihrer Lederjacke versteckte. „Miss Bennet!"

„Du spielst echt mit unlauteren Mitteln", grummelte sie dann, bevor sie einstieg und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuzog.

„Na endlich", murmelte Darcy, bevor er den Motor starrte. Lizzie schnaubte nur.

Sie passierten ein paar Straßenzüge in kühlem Schweigen, bis Lizzie einfiel, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich mehr damit ärgern würde, wenn sie ihn zwang zu sprechen.

„Das ist ein ziemlich großes Auto", bemerkte sie, die Knie gegen das Armaturenbrett gelehnt.

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Darcy, den Blick auf die Straßen gerichtet. Lizzie lachte leise.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte der Professor ein wenig indigniert und sah kurz zu ihr hinüber.

„Nichts." Sie lachte wieder leise. „Nur das die meisten anderen Typen, die ich kenne, jetzt mit einem seitenlangen Monolog über die einzelnen Vorzüge ihres Fahrzeuges begonnen hätten."

„Im Handschuhfach liegt ein Handbuch, Miss Bennet, wenn sie solche Informationen interessieren."

„Nein, Danke", erwiderte Lizzie und sah hinaus ins nächtliche London.

„Warum fragen Sie dann?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie jemand auf die Idee kommt, ein solches Auto in London zu fahren. Ich meine, man kommt sich hier drin ja praktisch vor wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen."

„Sprechen Sie bitte nur für sich selbst, ich finde dieses Fahrzeug vollkommen adäquat."

„Und hat dich diese Eigenschaft auch davon überzeugt es zu kaufen, um harmlos dastehende Mülleimer mitzureißen?", fragte Lizzie spöttisch, ein paar Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und kitzelten nun ihren Nacken.

„Ich habe es gekauft, bevor ich nach London zog", erwiderte Darcy und sie spürte seine Irritation wie radioaktive Wellen von ihm ausgehen. „Ich denke, das wissen Sie."

„Ah ja...", murmelte sie gegen die Fensterscheibe. „Derbyshire... Wie ist Derbyshire so?

„Grün", antwortete Darcy und brachte Lizzie damit zum Lachen.

„Etwa so grün, wie Afrika heiß ist?", fragte sie spöttisch und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Und schon wieder sind wir bei meinem vergangenen Verhalten", seufzte Darcy, bevor er an der Kreuzung nach links abbog. „Was für ein Problem haben Sie nun, Miss Bennet?"

Sie lachte. „Nur das du eine Art hast, das Offensichtliche festzustellen."

„Nun ja, irgendwer muss es ja feststellen", gab Darcy zurück, sein Profil hob sich im blassen, rötlich-gelben Licht, das von draußen eindrang, in scharfen Konturen ab.

„Und das muss der Mann mit zwei Doktortiteln machen?" Darcy lachte ein wenig bitter auf.

„Sie haben definitiv ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, Miss Bennet."

„Nein, ich hab nur das unverschämte Glück inmitten eines sehr aktiven Netzwerkes von Klatschtanten zu sitzen." Sie seufzte. „Google macht das Leben um so vieles einfacher..."

„Und fördert Stalking", fügte Darcy hinzu, während er einen roten Opel Corsa überholte.

„Nein, das ist Facebook, Captain Obvious."

„Noch so ein netter Spitzname", erwiderte Darcy. „Wo bekommen Sie die her? Sammeln Sie die etwa?"

„Ach du meine Güte, er kennt Sarkasmus!", rief Lizzie aus und setzte sich mit einem Ruck gerade hin. „Mann, Mann, Mann, man könnte dich wirklich für einen echten Menschen halten, wenn du deine Bewegungsabläufe optimieren würdest."

„Ich bin ein Mensch, Miss Bennet", gab Darcy zurück. „Ich würde Sie wirklich bitten, das nicht in Frage zu stellen."

„Oh, da wird aber jemand ein wenig spinnig!", rief Lizzie und grinste. „Hast du Angst die Regierung wird dich finden und wieder einfangen?"

„Miss Bennet..."

„Sag, aus welcher Forschungszentrale bist du entflohen? Die für künstliche Intelligenz oder die, wo sie versuchen eine neue Superrasse zu erzeugen?"  
„Miss Bennet..."

„Denn wenn es letzteres ist, muss ich ihnen sagen, dass ihnen da ein paar Fehler unterlaufen sind, denn wenn soziale Inkompetenz nicht eines der Ziele war, dann-"

„Miss Bennet, ich würde Ihn dringend raten diesen Gedanken nicht fortzuführen." Die Stimme des Professors klang drohend und sie sah, dass er das Lenkrad fest umklammert hielt.

„Du weißt, dass in diesem Land frei Meinungsäußerungen gilt, oder?"

„Nicht, wenn das Beleidigungen einschließt. Ich könnte Sie wegen Verleumdung vor Gericht verklagen."

„Und er wird dramatisch...", murmelte Lizzie leise vor sich hin. Darcy sagte nichts und der Teil in ihr, der viel zu sehr Jane ähnelte, sah sie aus großen blauen Augen an und schalt sie für ihr Verhalten.

„Na gut", murmelte sie zu sich selber, bevor sie sich im Sitz zur Seite drehte und die steinerne Miene des Professors beobachtete. „Hey, Darcy", sagte sie dann, die Wange gegen die Rückenlehne gepresst. Der Professor sah zu ihr hinüber, sie standen an einer Ampel und die Anzeige war immer noch auf Rot. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie dann mit einem Seufzen und der Professor nickte bloß.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in Schweigen, bloß unterbrochen von Darcys Frage nach ihrer Adresse, die sie daraufhin ins Navi eintippte.

„Warum haben Sie mich Caroline gegenüber als deren Verlobten bezeichnet?", fragte Darcy dann nach einer Weile einvernehmlichen Schweigens.

Lizzie grinste. „Man sollte immer mit der Halluzination eines Fantasierenden mitspielen", erwiderte sie dann und lachte noch lauter, als Darcy leise aufstöhnte.

„Ja, sie halluziniert definitiv", erwiderte er dann und Lizzie erwartete halb, dass er sich für sein Verhalten von vorhin entschuldigte, oder irgendeine Art von Erklärung abgab, doch nichts kam und sie beschloss Jane am nächsten Morgen anzurufen und sei es nur, um herauszufinden, wie ihre Schwester mit all dem umging.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Camden erreichten und dann noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie schließlich in die Straße einbogen, in der Lizzies Wohnung lag. _Philip's _war hell erleuchtet und Trauben von Menschen unterschiedlichen Alters standen lachen und mit Biergläsern in der Hand draußen auf dem Bürgersteig.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Darcy, als er an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite anhielt und die kaum verhohlene Missbilligung in seiner Stimme ließ Lizzies Antwort gepresster als üblich ausfallen.

„Samstags ist Happy Hour im _Philip's_", erwiderte sie und griff nach ihrer Tasche, sie war halb dabei auszusteigen, als sie eine der schwankenden Gestalten im Halbschatten des Pubs erkannte.

„Craig!", rief sie aus, die verpassten Anrufe im Hinterkopf und rannte über die Straße zu der Gestalt hinüber, die, eine Hand suchend ausgestreckt, versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Craig!", rief sie erneut, ein paar der Gäste sahen auf, doch die meisten ignorierten den blonden Mann, der nun zwar Jeans, aber immer noch sein Superman-T-Shirt trug.

„Lizzie Bennet!", erwiderte er den Ausruf mit einem Grinsen, als er sie erkannte und streckte ein wenig hilflos die andere Hand aus, wie um sie zu begrüßen. Lizzie nahm seinen Arm und hielt mit der anderen sein, ein wenig dümmlich grinsendes, Gesicht fest. „Craig, was ist los?", fragte sie, doch der Typ im Superman-Shirt antwortete nicht, sondern fiel nach vorne, als er nun endlich jemanden gefudnen hatte, der ihn festhielt. Sie wären wahrscheinlich beide umgefallen, wenn in dem Moment nicht Darcy hinzugekommen wäre und den jungen Mann festgehalten hätte. Lizzie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er ihr gefolgt war.

„Was hat er genommen?", fragte Darcy zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch, während er einen schwankenden Craig festhielt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte Lizzie, bevor sie erneut nach Craigs Kopf griff und ihn zwang sie anzusehen. „Craig, hey, Craig..." Sie suchte die vertrauten braun-grünen Iris', die zwischen den halb geschlossenen Lidern zu verschwinden schienen und versuchte sie mit ihren leuchtend grünen festzuhalten. „Craig, was hast du genommen?", verlangte sie zu wissen und strich über seine Wange und seine Stirn. „Komm schon, Craig, sag es mir..." Doch der blonde Typ lächelte und grinste bloß glückselig.

„Das wird nichts", schimpfte Lizzie und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Pub. „Marley!", begann sie zu brüllen und die Gäste der Kneipe damit aufzuschrecken. „Marley!"

„Was ist los?", brüllte eine Frauenstimme zurück, bevor sie eines der Fenster in der zur Seitengasse ausgehenden Wand des Pub öffnete. Eine Frau in den Fünfzigern mit langen zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haaren starrte hinaus.

„Marley, was hat er genommen?", verlangte Lizzie zu wissen, Craigs Gesicht immer noch in ihren Händen.

„Weiß ich nicht", erwiderte die Frau namens Marley und nahm Craig besorgt in Augenschein. „Ich hab gesehen, wie er geraucht und ein paar Pints gekippt hat, aber da drinnen ist es ziemlich voll und ich hatte ihn nicht die ganze im Blick."

Lizzie knurrte frustriert auf. „Sind die Typen von Forsters Autowerkstatt da?", fragte sie dann, Darcys eiserne Miene ignorierend.

Marley nickte finster. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen ihren Scheiß draußen erledigen, aber man weiß nie, was sie alles in ihren roten Sweatshirts verstecken." Sie fluchte. „Das war das letzte Mal, das ich mich von Forster hab beschwatzen lassen, für die Jungs eine Ausnahme zu machen!"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mar", erwiderte Lizzie, während sie Tränen der Wut zurückbiss und in Craigs glückselig lächelndes Gesicht blickte. „Du konntest nichts dafür."

„Und ob!", regte sich Marley auf, die blauen Augen wütend zusammengekniffen. „Es ist mein Pub und meine Regeln und wer dagegen verstößt, wird die Konsequenzen tragen!" Sie warf einen weiteren besorgten Blick auf Craig. „Meint ihr, er kommt durch?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und sah von Lizzie zu Darcy.

„Nichts was eine Nacht Schlaf nicht schaffen würde", erwiderte Lizzie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Marley nickte. „Bist ein gutes Mädchen, Lizzie-Bee", sagte sie mitfühlend. „Dich so um deinen Freund zu kümmern."

Lizzie nickte. „Nur nicht so gut, um ihn davon abzuhalten, das Zeug überhaupt zu nehmen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn vehementer, als Marley ansetzte zu protestieren.

„Lass es, Mar. Ich weiß, wessen Schuld das ist und es ist nicht allein die der Forster-Jungs."

Marley nickte bloß und schloss nach einem weiteren Abschiedsgruß das Fenster.

„Sollten wir nicht herausfinden, was er genau genommen hat?", fragte Darcy, nachdem Lizzie sich Craigs freischwingenden Arm um die Schulter geschlungen und ihn mit Darcys Unterstützung zum Eingang des Treppenhauses gewankt hatte.

„Brauchen wir nicht", erwiderte Lizzie, während sie ein wenig umständlich nach ihren Schlüsseln kramte, Craigs Gewicht um ihre Schultern machte diese generell schon nicht leichte Aufgabe deutlich schwerer. „Forsters Jungs verticken immer dasselbe Zeug."

„Er gehört trotzdem in ein Krankenhaus", beharrte Darcy und Lizzie unterdrückte den Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Damit sie es in seine Krankengeschichte aufnehmen und eventuell die Polizei informieren?", fragte Lizzie sarkastisch und schaffte es letztendlich den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu manövrieren und aufzuschließen.

„Nein, damit er unter ärztlicher Betreuung steht, während er seinen Rausch ausschläft."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und knipste das Licht im Flur an. „Ich bin seine ärztliche Betreuung."

„Sie sind Studentin", erwiderte Darcy scharf. „Was wollen Sie machen, wenn er anfängt zu halluzinieren und aus dem Fenster zu springen?"

„Meine Güte, Darcy, er hat Morphin-Tabletten geschluckt, kein Ecstasy!"

„M...", brabbelte Craig vor sich hin. „Haha.. M!"

„Siehst du?", fügte Lizzie hinzu und das seltsame Trio wankte in Richtung Treppe.

„Und was ist mit zusätzlichen Effekten bedingt durch den Alkohol?", fragte Darcy, während sie Craig die Treppe bis hinauf ins zweite Stockwerk zogen.

„Verdammt, Darcy, ich kenne Craig und ich kenne seine Rauschzustände, er wird es ausschlafen und morgen mit einem Kater aufwachen."

„Hat er sich denn wenigstens schon einmal wegen Langzeitschäden untersuchen lassen?" Der Typ wollte einfach nicht aufhören und Lizzie war halb versucht ihn zu fragen, ob er sich selbst schon einmal wegen Langzeitschäden hatte untersuchen lassen, verbiss sich dann aber den Kommentar, als sie es endlich zu Craigs Wohnungstür geschafft hatten.

Sie griff in Craigs Hosentasche und zauberte seinen Wohnungsschlüssel hervor, arbeitete sich verbissen durch das Türschloss und hinein in die Wohnung. Lizzie knipste das Licht an. Ein paar leere Fast-Food-Boxen, ein paar Kabel, zwei Motherboards und ein paar Colaflaschen erwarteten sie auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche und in der Spüle.

„Da vorne", sagte sie und deutete auf die Tür, die in Craigs Schlafzimmer führte, sie manövrierten ihre Fracht durch die enge Küche und den schmalen Rahmen und Lizzie entwich ein Seufzen, als sie Craig endlich auf seinem Bett abladen konnten, das von ein paar Stapeln kaputter Laptops und anderem Technik-Schrott flankiert wurde.

Sie deckte Craig, der praktisch in dem Moment eingeschlafen war, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, mit einer Decke zu, bevor sie in die Küche zurückging, Darcy im Schlepptau.

„Es ist eng hier", bemerkte der Professor, während sie sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Leitung eingoss und es in einem Schluck austrank.

„Willkommen im Leben eines Studenten", hörte Lizzie sich antworten, während sie gegen die Anrichte gelehnt darüber nachdachte, auf wie viele verschiedenen Weisen, sie den Forster-Jungs das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte.

„Es ist dreckig", erwiderte Darcy, sein Gesicht ein Maske, als würde er bloß das Offensichtliche wiederholen und keine neuen Beleidigungen ablassen.

„Vielen Dank, Captain", murmelte Lizzie bloß und verdrehte die Augen. Warum ging der Typ nicht einfach?

„Sie werden heute Nacht hier schlafen, nehme ich an?", fragte der Professor und sah sich prüfend im Raum um.

„Ja", erwiderte Lizzie bloß und presste das kühle Glas gegen ihre Unterlippe.

„Wohnen Sie auch hier?", fragte er, seine Augen diesmal auf Lizzie gerichtet, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wohne eine Tür weiter", antwortete sie und starrte auf die Postkarten die jemand auf die Wand neben dem Kalender geklebt hatte. Mindestens zwei waren von ihr, auf einem ihrer Trips nach Afrika abgeschickt.

„Warum haben Sie ihn dann nicht dort hingebracht?", fragte Darcy weiter, als würden sie Zwanzig-Fragen spielen.

„Hast du die Socke am Türgriff übersehen?" Als der Professor sie bloß ausdruckslos ansah, lachte sie ein wenig hohl auf. „Uni-Zeiten sind wohl schon lange her, was?"

Darcy sah sie bloß weiterhin stoisch an und sie ließ davon ab, ihre Antwort näher zu erläutern.

Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen beiden und Lizzie fragte sich, wann er wohl endlich gehen würde, als Darcy sich räusperte.

„Ich muss ihn leider sagen, dass es aufgrund des wiederholten Konsums von verschreibungspflichtigen Medikamenten notwendig ist, dass sich ihr Mitbewohner einem Psychologen vorstellt, Miss Bennet." Darcys Augen waren hart, als er in Lizzies grüne blickte. Ihr klappte der Mund auf.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", rief sie aus und knallte ihr Glas mit mehr Kraft als nötig auf die Arbeitsfläche der Anrichte.

„Miss Bennet, ich versichere Ihnen, in Anbetracht der Umstände-"

„Craig benötigt keinen Psychologen!", explodierte Lizzie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während sie auf den Professor zuging.

Darcy wich nicht zurück, nahm ihre offensichtlich Wut bloß mit raschen Bewegungen seiner dunklen Augen auf. „Miss Bennet, ich bin von der Notwendigkeit einer solchen Maßnahme zutiefst überzeugt-"

„Das Einzige, was Craig benötigt ist ein bisschen mehr Toleranz." Sie presste Daumen und Zeigefinger fest zusammen und hielt sie Darcy unter die Nase. „Nur ein bisschen mehr Toleranz und er könnte ein glückliches Leben führen, ohne sich in irgendwelche Tabletten zu flüchten!"

„Miss Bennet, genau das ist der Punkt, er braucht Hilfe und-"

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er braucht!", schrie sie, ihre Fäuste nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Er hielt sie fest und beide sagten kein Wort.

Sie spürte die Wärme um ihre Finger, die dunklen Augen, die ihre grünen festhielten und sie spürte, wie etwas in ihren Inneren wach wurde. Ein Ziehen unter ihrem Nabel, ein Kitzeln irgendwo hinten in ihrer Kehle, sie atmete ein, atmete seinen Geruch ein.

„Miss Bennet", wisperte Darcy, sein Gesicht Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Das war alles, was es brauchte.

„Raus", murmelte sie, ihre Augen immer noch in seinen gefangen und als er nicht reagierte, entriss sie ihm ihre Handgelenke. „Raus!", schrie sie mit aller Kraft und brachte so viel Abstand zwischen sie beiden, wie es die enge Küche ermöglichte.

„Miss Bennet, es tut mir-"

„Hau ab!", brüllte sie wieder und riss mit aller Kraft die Tür auf. „Miss Bennet, vielleicht sollte ich heute Nacht hier bleiben, es-"

„Geh!", schrie sie bloß und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte ihn eigenhändig aus der Wohnung geschubst. Darcy schien schließlich zu kapitulieren und verließ mit eiserner Miene und erhobenen Händen die Tür.

„Geh einfach", murmelte sie noch und lehnte sich müde gegen die Tür. Sie hörte noch Darcys Schritte und wie sie sich zögernd von der Wohnungstür entfernten.

Sie wäre vielleicht dort eingeschlafen, dort gegen die Tür gelehnt, dieser ganze Tag hatte sie mehr Kraft gekostet, als ihr bewusst gewesen war, wenn nicht die Haarnadeln an ihrem Hinterkopf sie wach gehalten hätten.

„Miese blöde kleine Dinger", schimpfte Lizzie, während sie die Übeltäter aus den Haaren zog. Sie ging hinüber in Craigs Schlafzimmer, entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe, Socken und Strümpfe, bevor sie in T-Shirt und Unterwäsche zu Craig unter die Decke kroch.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie Darcy an den Kopf geworfen hatte, das Craig nur ein bisschen mehr Toleranz bräuchte, um ein glückliches Leben zu führen.

Wer braucht das nicht?, dachte sie seufzend und schlang ihre Arme um Craigs Taille, presste ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken und dachte, dass, wenn sie sich nur eng genug um ihn schlang, sie ihn vielleicht beschützen konnte.

Vor all dem Bösen in der Welt, das nicht verstand, was Schönheit war und sie deshalb zerstören wollte.

Vor all den Monstern unter dem Bett und da draußen, in der Wirklichkeit.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so ich denke mal, ihr habt bemerkt, dass Lizzie und Darcy zu Soul on Fire tanzen?;) Ich fand das Lied schon von Anfang an wie für die beiden gemacht, die ganze Spannung und das "I'm gonna bring your world down in fire..." Einfach genial, ihr findet's auf Youtube;)  
**

**Zu Caroline, ich hatte bis zu diesem Kapitel nicht vorgehabt sie drogenabhängig zu machen, aber es passte einfach so gut zum Rest der Story das ich es hab passieren lassen (vielleicht habt ihr schon rausgekriegt, wonach sie süchtig ist, wenn nicht, die Auflösung gibt's im nächsten Kapitel;)**

**Und ja, ich weiß, dass solche Szenen nicht im Originalkanon passieren, aber das ist Modern AU und ich spiele gerne ein bisschen mit den Charakteren, seid aber versichert, Rosings und Pemberley werden genauso (von ihren Wendepunkten und Bedeutungen her) passieren wie im Original, also NEIN, das hier war nicht Hunsford;) Collins sollte übrigens bald auftauchen, vielleicht nicht im nächsten Kapitel aber im Laufe der nächsten zwei oder drei;)**

**zu Craig... das werdet ihr im Laufe dieser Story erfahren;) **

**Okay, also ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, wir sehen uns in zwei/drei Wochen wieder, wenn mich nicht vorher das Schreibfieber packt;)**

**oh und REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**


End file.
